


The Things We Don’t Believe In

by CleverDame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Ownership, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverDame/pseuds/CleverDame
Summary: Alpha!Sam x Omega!Reader -Sam is young, powerful and comes from one of the wealthiest families in New York. When he meets an Omega bartender who’s far from what his family expects, Sam is forced to make a series of hard choices.





	1. Fate

Sam normally doesn’t go out, and when he does it’s not with work colleagues. He’s never liked to overlap his worlds; instead, preferring to keep his social and professional lives comfortably separated. But the guys from the finance department have been on his case for months, begging him to join them in their weekly outing. They all agreed to come in and work on a Saturday in preparation for the quarterly review; so when they invited him to join them, he couldn’t say no.

And to his surprise, he’s actually enjoying himself.

It’s not that he’s antisocial. While he doesn’t have many close friends, he enjoys the few he’s acquired over the years. It’s hard to know who to trust. His father built an empire, of which he and his brother, Dean, are the heirs to. And someday, when the old man retires, Sam will be the one running the Institute. But for now, he’s still young, just biding his time. Only twenty-five, he’s overseeing the guys in finance to learn the ropes.

The Winchester family is powerful and one of the richest in the country, and Sam learned a long time ago that with privilege comes drawbacks.

Tonight, Sam found himself out of excuses. Frankly, after the week he’d had, drinking a few beers and shooting the shit didn’t sound like a bad option.

“Right, Sam?” Keith asks eagerly, raising his beer in the youngest Winchester’s direction.

“I don’t know what the question was but I learned a long time ago never to agree with anything you say,” Sam chides and the table erupts in laughter.

“He’s full of shit anyway.” Jeff pipes up. “There is no way that Lola from reception wants anything to do with him.”

“She’s  _so_  into me.” Keith rebuts, patting his chest with his palm. “She’s _all_ over this.”

“Get out of here with your delusions, man. She’s a solid eight and you’re not even on the chart.” Snickering, Jeff clinked his glass with Kevin who’s sitting beside him.

“Fuck you,” Keith flings a stack of napkins that flutter across the table.

“How about you Sam?” Jeff inquires, lifting his beer in his boss’s direction.

“Me?” Sam grins tipping back his beer. “I’m boring. All work.”

“You dated Sarah from billing last year for a while didn’t you?”

“Yeah, learned my lesson there. I won’t make that mistake twice.”

He would have preferred that his short-lived relationship with Sarah Blake stayed private, but she’d been eager to tell anyone who would listen. Besides, her questionable judgment notwithstanding, she was a Beta and he’d found himself less than satisfied in the bedroom.

“How about your secretary, Amelia? She’s not bad-”

“Nope,” Sam interjects, hoping to quell the speculation then and there. A conversation can quickly go from rumor to gossip in the blink of an eye, and he knows full well Amelia’s been vying for his attention. He doesn’t want to give the idea legs. “I keep it strictly professional. Anything more is asking for trouble.”

“ _Boring_ ,” Keith smirks and Jeff joins.

“Sam’s a saint.”

“Not even close.” Sam laughs, his line of sight shifting to watch you behind the bar, pouring shots of tequila, looking up just quick enough to catch him. He hasn’t been able to take this eyes off you all night.

“What about her?” Sam gestures in your direction.

All three guys follow as he points.

“Y/N. A total ten.” Kevin whistles as he twists in his chair. “Good luck with that.”

“Ass for days. I’m pretty sure every guy in here has tried to take her home. She doesn’t shit where she eats, either.” Jeff jokes and the conversation moves on, but Sam doesn’t. You brought them a round of drinks before the bar got busy, and he caught your scent up close and personal - unmistakably Omega and like nothing he’s ever encountered before.  

His parents would be mortified if they saw him sizing up a bartender at some shit hole bar on the Lower East Side. His mother has been trying to set him up since he presented. And his father…well, his father thinks he’s too young to focus on anything other than his career. He’s happy to encourage a one night stand over a relationship any day of the week.

Sam’s been in a couple relationships, but nothing too serious. He’s never found anyone that felt compulsory, that is until he smelled you. Now that he’s set his sights on you, he can’t back down. There is something inside him, something long dormant that’s flickering to life like a piece of forgotten machinery. Sam knows he needs to act before this feeling builds into something he’s not in control of.

“I’ll be back,” He slides out of his seat, moving toward the bar, as Keith slaps on him on the back with an ill-fated  _good luck_.

—

The way he’s looking at you  _should_  make you uncomfortable.

It’s still early on a Saturday night and most of the guys at his table are regulars, but he is definitely not. You’d remember an Alpha with that face and those mesmerizing eyes.  _Those eyes_  that you can feel boring holes into your back as you walk away.

It’s not unusual for men to show you attention. You’re attractive and fit and unmistakably an unclaimed Omega.

It takes a lot to peak your interest. After five years working in bars throughout New York City, you’re used to the attention and adept at carefully sidestepping any precarious situations.

There’s been a low hum in your belly all night, ever since you first laid eyes on him. Your heat is weeks away so you have no reasons to keep suppressants on you.  But as this gorgeous specimen of man approaches the bar, you wish were better prepared.

“Hi,” he smiles like a cat who just ate a canary, with dimples that give him a false, boyish charm. It might be easy to mistake him for harmless, but you can tell just by the way that he moves he’s far from it.

“Hey,” you nod, placing both hands on the bar. “What can I get for you?”

He chuckles, eyes shining as his tongue darts out to lick his lips. There’s no pretense - you both know exactly why he’s here and it’s not for another beer.

“Why don’t you tell me. Anything on special?” His eyes trail over the entire length of your body from head to toe, making zero attempt to conceal his blatant lust.

You could smell him earlier, but his scent must be getting stronger because it’s all you can concentrate on. In fact, you’ve never been around an Alpha with a scent as powerful as his. You wonder if he’s close to his rut.

“What do you like?” You inquire, squeezing your thighs together. There’s no way he can’t smell your arousal, the wet heat between your legs making you slightly comfortable as you try to act casual.

He smiles again, leaning forward. You indulge, bending over the bar so that you’re within inches of each. He’s even more beautiful up close. “I’d like to take you home with me.”

Well, so much for subtlety. But you can appreciate a direct approach. Plus, you decided you wanted him before he ever made a pass.

“My shift ends at two.” You find yourself staring directly into his eyes, stuck in the moment as you breathe hitches. His hands are huge and you wonder if the rest of him is proportional.

“Fuck,” he shakes his head like you’ve just said the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. “That’s five hours, you really wanna wait that long?”

You glance over at Jesse, the other bartender who’s already struggling to keep up with the rush. Normally you would be horrified at the impulsiveness of the entire situation, but you can’t help yourself. He smells too damn good and looks even better. Not to mention it’s been a long damn time since you’ve had an orgasm from something other than your own fingers.

“No, I don’t.” You confess, watching as his palms the crotch of his dress pants. “You live close?”

—

Sam has you pressed up against the wall of his apartment in twenty minutes flat. Your skirt is bunched around your hips as he grinds his erection through the layers of his suit against your soaked panties.

“I don’t normally do this,” You gasp as his mouth pops from yours. He looks at you thoughtfully, like a dying man eyeing his last meal.

The corner of his mouth pulls, just a hint of a smile as his eyes drop from your lips to your cleavage, his tongue darting out.

“Me either.”

You aren’t sure if he’s being serious or just trying to placate you. It sure seems like he’s done this before as his tongue slides back over yours, drawing a moan from your throat directly into his mouth.

His mouth is relentless, kissing you so hard you think he’s going to bruise your lips, his tongue dipping and swirling.

Sam is all muscle under his dress shirt. You can feel how powerful he is as he presses the entire length of his body into yours, pinning you in place.

“Shit,” He pants, pulling back, yanking his tie loose. “You smell so good Omega, makin’ me so hard.”

“Alpha,” you moan, rolling your hips to find some relief. His kisses don’t stop as he struggles to rid himself of his shirt, then his pants as he swiftly unbuckles his belt and drops his slacks to the floor.

“Jesus,” he warns, reaching down to hold your hips in place. “You’re wearing too much. Take your clothes off.”

And with that he steps back, rubbing his cock through his underwear while you scramble to comply. You pull your shirt off, reaching behind your back to unhook your bra. Sam grunts in approval the sight of your bare breasts and hard nipples as you shimmy out of your skirt and slide panties down your legs at lightning speed.

Before he has a chance to act, you step forward and sinking down onto your knees. He watches you like a hawk, his mouth falling open in anticipation. Pulling his boxer-briefs down his thighs, you’re pleased to find his cock is just as big and beautiful as the rest of him. You’re not entirely sure he’ll even fit in your mouth, but that’s not going to stop you from trying.

Wrapping your fingers around the length of his bobbing cock, you waste no time taking him into your mouth, sucking on his thick head as you stroke him root to tip. Glancing up, you find him staring down at you with an unnerving intensity. His eyes locked on your mouth wrapped around his cock and twist his fingers into your hair.

You’ve never minded sucking cock, yet now, with this massive Alpha, you can’t imagine wanting anything more than to choke on him. To take him so far into your throat you’ll be horse afterward. The very thought of it makes your aching cunt clench, clit throbbing between your legs, despite him barely touched you.

With a newfound determination, you lunge forward and swallow him until he’s lodged so deep your eyes begin to water, fighting the urge to gag. Sam shouts, a deep throaty exclamation as you hear him panting above you. You bob back, glancing up to get a look at him before swallowing him again. His head is tipped back, pink lips open as his forehead scrunches in concentration.

You work his cock as best you can, only able to take about half of his length into your mouth despite your valiant efforts. You can taste his precum on your tongue when your cheeks hollow out, sucking around his sensitive head and cupping his sack until he’s breathing out of his nose like a bull.

“Come up here, Omega.” Sam pulls you off his cock, spit hanging from your lips as his dick springs free. He pulls you quickly to your feet.

Sam’s hand slip over your hips to cup your ass before lifting you into the air, bringing your legs around his waist. He kisses you hard, lips scraping over teeth as you moan against him. Your body is practically vibrating, humming with arousal as you rub your pussy over his stomach in an utterly desperate attempt to get some relief.

“Please, fuck me,” You beg, one hand holding on his shoulder while the other grips the meat of his thick bicep. “I want you inside me.”

It’s true, you find yourself needing him in a way that you’ve never even come close to experiencing before. Yeah, you’ve fucked your fair share of Alphas, but Sam is something completely different. You’re aching for him right down to your bones.

And judging from how hard he is, twitching between your bodies, he’s feeling it too.

He’s not entirely sure your slick little pussy is going to be able to take him, at least not the way you’re begging for it. He knows how big his cock is, and if he just goes for it, plows into you hard and fast, it’s going to hurt.

You don’t seem the least bit concerned.

“Please, Alpha,” you plead, tipping your head back and grinding your clit over the hard muscle of his belly. “ _Sam_.”

You resort to using his name and that does the trick. He growls, lifting you up and he slams your back against the wall. Reaching around he spreads your thighs and you reach between to line up his cock.

Looking down, you have a bird’s eye view of his ridiculously thick shaft and the wide, leaking head pressing into your slick channel. You’re wet enough that, despite his significant girth, he slides inside in a single thrust, rutting up into your body until his balls rock into your backside. You were afraid he wouldn’t fit but as he slides home, nestling to the root, and your pussy takes every last inch.

Somewhere in the dizzy, pleasure-soaked part of your brain, you’re aware that you never felt so full or stretched. And you’ve definitely never taken a cock this deep before.

Sam drops his head forward, biting your shoulder as he gasps into the sweat-soaked skin. His hips stutter as he pulls back, and as he rams back inside to the hilt you cry out.

“ _Fuck_ , I don’t wanna hurt you,” he grits. His mouth finds your neck to nip at the hollow of your throat. “But I wanna fuck you ‘till you can’t walk. Wanna knot you.”

You’re having an effect on him that he’s finding hard to control. He’s normally a master of self-restraint, never once thought he wouldn’t be able to stop if he needed to, but as your thighs tighten around his waist he couldn’t pull out even if he wanted to.

“Doesn’t hurt,” you gasp, rolling your hips trying to get him to move. “I wanna feel you fuck me.”

That’s all the encouragement he needs. Sam braces himself with both hands on your hips and begins to piston up into you with a power and speed that make your eyes roll back in your head. You lied, it  _does_ hurt. His cock is fucking huge and every plunge of his shaft is a test in how much you can take. But you’ve always liked a little pain, as long as it comes with pleasure. And the pleasure he’s giving you is bordering mind-numbing.

“ _Omega_ ,” he groans, drawing his teeth down the center of your throat, starting under your chin and not stopping until he reaches a collarbone. “Gonna knot you, make you come all over my cock.”

You can’t speak. He’s fucking you so hard that every thrust knocks the air from your lungs. You just whimper and hold on. Your hand moves to the back of his neck before several fingers find his hair, grabbing a handful. He seems to like it when you tug on his scalp. You pull him back to look at you before kissing him between hurried breaths.

“You want my knot?” He demands an answer, his entire body, every powerful muscle, flexing in unison with each plunge of his cock. It occurs to you for the first time that neither of you thought of birth control, but you’re so far gone that now it’s almost comical. You’ve never wanted anything as much as you wanted his knot splitting you open and the feeling of him cumming inside you.

For the first time in Sam’s life, he feels completely out of control, practically feral, as you moan and beg him for the all the things he already wants to do to you.

“Yes, Alpha, want your knot.”

“ _Jesus,_ ” He grunts, feeling the ring of muscle at the base of his dick begin to swell. He’s close now, rutting faster and faster, deeper and deeper. And then a new urge overtakes him, slamming into his senses as he fucks you earnestly.

He wants to  _mate_.

With his knot swelling, you begin to cry out every time he forces it into your cunt, clutching around him like a dying woman.

“Gonna claim you,” he promises, his open mouth pressed to yours as you both pant and writhe against each other.

“ _Sam_!” You scream as his knot pops as he forced it inside you with one long, hard grind until you feel as if he’s going to split you in two. You cum harder than you knew was possible, your body shaking and tightening as you tip your neck to the side, offering every last part yourself to him.

His cock is shooting thick, hot ropes of cum inside you as his teeth sink into your neck. Sam tastes blood - the taste of you is all iron and warmth. It makes his cock pulse, spilling everything he has until his balls are empty and he’s rutting slow and deep into your body.

Both of you are still moving but it’s all soft and slow. His lips kiss the swell of your breast as his hips rock shallow, up and down, slowing with each pass. When he finally stops, he buries his face into the slick sweat of your neck. He kisses his bite before holding you tight against his body while you catch your breath.

You rub his back, letting your hands press up and down his spine as he squeezes your hips, again and again, groaning when your pussy clenches around his knot. One hand slips under your ass, the other wide over your back as he walks you both to the leather couch. He sits carefully with you stuffed full of his cock.

Straddling him, you’re able to push forward to press your breasts into his chest. You want every inch of his skin sliding over every inch of yours. You want to feel him, not just inside, but around you.

Sam nuzzles under your jaw, nipping and licking his way to his bite. His knot is slowly fading but his cock is another story. He’s just as hard as he was before he came, the enormity of his length still deep inside your belly. Having just come like a force of nature, you should be satisfied. Instead, you find that your need is coiling, building quickly as you rock on top of him.

Once his knot is fully subdued, you entertain a maiden stroke. You lift your body up the length of his shaft, careful to keep the head inside. When you sink back down, Sam grits his teeth and makes a deep guttural sound that spurs you on. You find a rhythm, riding him at a comfortable pace as his cock fucks his cum out of you. It makes a mess of everything, including his very expensive sofa.

Your hazy brain looks around his apartment for the first time. You already know you’re on the top floor of the building from the elevator ride up, but you failed to note the sweeping view of the city from his enormous living room. If you were of sound mind and body you’d have a lot of questions, but all you can concentrate on is the way he feels inside you. He rubs lazy circles over your clit with his thumb as he arches up to kiss you.

It doesn’t take either of you long to cum again. You plan to keep your weight off his knot, giving your cunt a break because you’ve got a vague idea of how sore you’re going to be. Instead, he pulls you down onto him as his knot thickens and you happily take him, letting him knot you a second time.

The next twenty-four hours are a blur of sexual gratification. Any logical thought is overcome by this preternatural need for each other and Sam makes good use of the time fucking you until you can move hardly move.

He bends you over the dark granite of his kitchen counter, sliding into you from behind as your breasts slide across the stone. You make it halfway down the hall before you’re sucking his cock, letting him cum over you chest. And once you make to the bedroom, he’s got you on all fours, rutting into you like a caveman, grunting and knotting you as many times as his body will allow.

Unsure of how much time has passed - and not really caring - you whimper as you grab the cheeks of his ass while he slides inside you again and again. Face to face, he’s staring down at you. You could see the muscles in his neck straining as he struggles to keep going. When he reaches between your bodies to find your clit, you smack his hand away.

“I can’t cum again.”

He doesn’t argue, instead, he braces his hands on either side of your head and pumps faster.

Everything is wet, sweat soaked and stinking of sex - from your skin to the sheets beneath you. Sam’s dripping with perspiration, the slick sound of your bodies coming together bouncing off the walls as his drenched hair framed your face.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moans, burying his head against your neck, his mouth gaping open as he cums for the final time.

He flips you both over, letting you rest over his chest, your thighs wide around his waist as the minutes tick by and his knot recedes. Exhaustion doesn’t begin to express how drained you both are.

“I never thought this was a real,” you mumble, unable to lift your head.

“What?” Sam slides a hand up your back.

“True bonds. I thought it was some  _love-at-first-sight_ bullshit. But this is…I don’t even know.”

“I didn’t believe either,” he huffs, a hand finding the back of your skull, finger tangling in your hair. “Never felt anything like you before.”

For the first time that night you feel his erection fading, cock softening as the uncontrollable urge to bond with his mate equalizes. You’ll have a lot of questions in the morning, but right now you just need to sleep.

“Shower?” He asks, lifting his head to look at you.

“Yes, please.”

He only joins you for a minute, washing himself before giving your backside a squeeze and kissing your shoulder before stepping out. You watch him through the glass door as he dries off and hangs the towel back on the hook, his buttocks flexing as he walks away.

You stay under the warm stream of water until your legs are jelly and can’t stand any longer. Wrapping yourself in a plush robe that smells of his scent, you walk back into the bedroom to find fresh bedding. Your Alpha is standing stark naked against the backdrop of wall-to-wall windows overlooking the New York City nightscape.

He sets his phone down when he notices you, grinning like a wolf.

“Feel better?”

“Much. I don’t suppose you have a pizza somewhere around here?”

“There can be. I’ll get you whatever you want.” He slinks toward you with a predatory stealth, his head tipping to the side as he cups your face with his hands.

“I just wanna sleep.” You’ve never been this tired, or this satisfied. Every inch of your body is relaxed and ready to hibernate.

You’re compliant as he uses his grasp to tilt your head, exposing his fresh bite. He runs his thumb around the edge of his mark, grunting in approval. Leaning in to scent you, he drags the tip of his nose along your jawbone until it meets your earlobe.

“You smell like me now, Omega.” He smiles softly, kissing your temple.

You want to melt. Everything about him triggers a physical response in you.

“Let’s go to bed.” He unties the robe, letting it pool at your feet. Sliding between clean sheets, you lie on his chest, one leg over his hip. You might not want to fuck but you’re still in need him touching you everywhere possible. Within moments, your eyelids are closing.

Sam’s not far behind you, refusing to think about the series of repercussions he’ll have to deal with in the morning. Right now, he just wants to be here and that’s his last thought as he follows you into sleep.

–

“Where the hell is your brother?” John Winchester checks his watch, closing his leather-bound notepad and removing his glasses.

Dean looks up from his phone to his father who’s sitting rigidly behind a grandiose desk.

Sam missed the ten o’clock meeting, which is unheard of.

Sam’s never late. Never sick. Never plays hooky. He’s the son John wishes Dean could be, at least when it comes to the business. But, even inside these walls, Sam’s perfect performance is never enough for their father. Dean’s forever the _golden boy_  and everyone knows it.

“Hell if I know.” Dean wiggles his phone in the air. “I’ve been calling him all morning.”

“We need the quarter three projections before the end of the day.” John taps his thumb on the arm of the chair. “Did we send someone to check on him?”

“Carol went over to his place; she said he didn’t answer.” Dean gets up, shoving both hands into his suit pants. His dad’s been in a terrible mood all morning and this is the icing on the cake.

Sam and John have been at odds for as long as Dean can remember. And while his father knows that Sam’s work is beyond reproach, it doesn’t mean they see eye-to-eye. In fact, Dean’s sure they’d find a way to argue about an agreement.

“We’ll stop by his place on the way to lunch. Your mother would kill me if she knew he was MIA and I didn’t check on him.” Reaching for his briefcase, John methodically organizes his papers and laptop before plucking his suit jacket off the back of the chair. “You ready?”

“Always,” Dean nods.

-

Sam’s apartment is on the forty-second floor of a Manhattan high rise. Dean gives his best cop knock, calling his brother’s name but there’s no answer.

“I don’t know.” Dean shrugs, turning to his father who’s already on the phone to the manager. John owns the building so when he requests security to unlock the door there’s someone arriving within minutes, handing John a spare key.

The second the door swings open, both Alphas can smell the overpowering scent of sex. The place  _stinks_  of pheromones and there’s no question - Sam’s had a good weekend.

“I swear to God, Dean if he missed our quarterly review to fuck some little bitch I’m going to lose my shit.” John’s jaw ticks as he steps inside.

What their father is implying is out of character for Sam. Both he and his brother have had their fair share of hook-ups, but Sam’s never been on a bender before. But he has to admit, it doesn’t look good.

John saunters around the empty living room, tilting his chin toward a pair of panties on the arm of the couch.

Dean winces.

He watches his father stalk down the hallway toward Sam’s bedroom, pulling off his gloves and shoving them into the pockets of his overcoat. It’s not a good sign. John pauses in the doorway before entering and Dean follows because he might as well be part of the drama if he’s going to have to deal with the fallout.

Sam’s sprawled out in the middle of the bed, naked with the sheet pulling just past his cock but not quite up enough to cover his nest of dark pubic hair. He’s sleeping soundly, chest rising and fall as you lay tucked into his side with the crack of your ass on full display.

“Sam,” John bellows. Dean has no idea how either of you sleep through his booming voice, but neither of you so much as twitch.

Walking over to the bed, John reaches down and slaps Sam on the bottom of his foot. This does the trick because Sam springs to attention, dumping you on to the pillow as he bolts upright.

“What the fuck-” He blinks, staring at his father who’s standing over him. Completely bewildered, his eyes find Dean by the door. His brother makes  _you’re-in-some-real-shit_  face, but Sam’s too out of it to get a handle on the situation.

“ _Get up_ ,” John spits, looking from Sam to you. “Put some clothes on. I’ll wait in the kitchen.”

–

You have no idea what’s happening. Blinking awake, you can hear muted yelling from somewhere outside of the bedroom. You’ve no idea how long you slept but it wasn’t enough because you can barely move. Taking a moment to collect yourself, you find Sam’s robe and put it on before following the sound of the argument.

When you round the corner from the hall to the living area of the sprawling apartment, Sam and two other men stop to look at you. Sam’s bare-chested, a pair of pajama pants hanging low on his hips while the two guys he’s talking to are dressed to the nines in suits and wool coats.

The older man looks you from head to toe before turning back to Sam. “I hope she fucks as good as she looks.”

“Hey, this isn’t about her.”

“Apparently it is.” John’s eyes narrow back to you. “If she’s got you in bed at noon on a Monday, she’s part of the problem.”

“Dad,” The third man interjects.

“Stay outta this, Dean,” John warns. “I needed you there today, Sam. We’ve got investors showing up tomorrow and now I’ve gotta put my whole day on hold to go over your numbers. It’s unacceptable.”

“I’ll handle it.” Sam moves to get between you and his father but John’s already spotted it.

John looks back and forth between you and Sam, even turning to Dean as he chuckles dryly, glaring at you. “ _Un. Fucking. Believable._ ”

Sam swallows, standing his ground.

“What?” Dean asks, stepping forward.

“Look at her neck.” John turns to him. “He claimed her.”

All three of them turn to look at you as you tug at the soft white collar of the robe.

“Seriously?” Dean tilts his head.

“Let me explain-” Sam starts but his father is having none of it.

“Explain what?” John grimaces, inspecting you like a zoo animal. “Your mother is going to be heartbroken.”

While you’re not privy to the details, you’re getting the gist of where this conversation is headed and anger starts to build.

“What do you do, sweetheart?” John asks, smiling tightly.

“What?”

“I hope you at least have a job. Do you work or were you just waiting for a meal ticket?”

His hostility is so blatant it’s almost comical, so you answer him honestly.

“I’m a bartender at Mick’s over on-”

“Oh,  _wonderful_!” He doesn’t let you finish, clapping his hands together dramatically. “I can’t wait to break the news to my wife that her son’s claimed a bar slut.”

“Enough!” Sam squares himself off, stepping in front you. “You can be mad at me, say whatever you want about me because I fucked up today. But she’s  _off limits_.”

While you can’t see his father’s response, you hear him hiss.

“We came over here because I was afraid you were hurt. This shit is the last thing I expected to find. Disappointment doesn’t  _begin_  to cover it, boy. Your brother and I are going back to the office. Why don’t you join us when you’re done playing house.”  

He stares daggers at you as he passes by, whipping out the door as quick as he came. Sam’s brother just runs his tongue over his bottom lip looking like he’s got something to say. He looks from Sam to you and then back to his little brother before silently walking out.

“What was that?” You breathe as Sam turns to you, his face stoic as he eyes the bite on your neck.

“That was my dad.” Sam snorts. “Welcome to the family.”

“He’s always like that?” You inquire, still stunned.

“Did you know who I was when I tried to pick you up?” His eyes narrow and you recoil.

“I still don’t know who you are.” His implication settles in and now you really are mad. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?  _You_  approached  _me_.”

“I know,” He grimaces. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to - I’m being a dick and you don’t deserve that. I just - I wasn’t expecting my father to show up.”

You want to be more upset with him, but you’ve still got a million mating and bonding receptors going off at the mere presence of your Alpha. And he is  _your_  Alpha now.

“Who are you, Sam?”

“I’m a Winchester.”

The name swirls around in your head, you’ve heard it before.

Then is comes to you.

“Winchester, as in,  _The Tower_ Winchesters?”

The Tower is a nickname given to the massive white bio-research facility not far from where you are now. It’s a modern white skyscraper dominating the city skyline, people use it as a reference point when giving direction to tourists because it’s visible from so far away. It’s real name is Gilead Science and Research. Even you, who knows nothing about that field, is aware it’s a titan of the industry.

And the Winchester family’s reputation precedes them. You don’t have an instant recall but you’ve read about them before, you know it.

“Yeah. That’s us.” Nodding Sam places both hands on the counter, leaning forward to a breath. “I have to go clean up my mess before my dad goes ballistic.”

“Okay.” You’re suddenly apprehensive. From the second you laid eyes on him you knew you wanted to be with him but now-

“Hey,” He can see the wheels turning in your head and walks to you, pulling you into his arms just as easily as he did last night. “We’ll sit down tonight and talk about how we move forward from here.”

“I need to go home.”

“You should just stay here, get some sleep.”

“Trust me, I feel like I could sleep for a week but I need clean clothes. I can’t wear your robe for the rest of my life.”

“I’d argue that I actually prefer it.” He smirks, reaching for the tie. “It looks good on you and it’s easy to take off…”

He leans in to kiss you with a gentle press of his lips, smiling against your mouth.

“I have to go, Omega.” His eyes linger on your face as he musters the self-control to pull away. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”  

–

If he wasn’t in charge of the investor’s presentation he’d take his sweet time. He’d gladly spend another hour making love to you - just to spite his father - but this is bigger than family dysfunction.

He knows he’ll never live this down. Dean’s made a million mistakes but they all seem to be forgotten in the wake of Sam and John’s ongoing feud. If they weren’t family they’d never have a working relationship. And, despite John’s constant criticism of his youngest son, he knows Dean wouldn’t be able to handle the business on his own. The boys work best as a team and there’s no denying it.

John was right about one thing - Mary is going to be beside herself and Sam knows it.

For a woman that wasn’t around for most of their childhood, she’s making up for her absence by overcompensating. Sam was twenty when Mary moved back from London, reconciling with their father and moving into the family home as if she’d never been gone. Like she hadn’t dropped her family like a hot potato when a more enticing offer came long.

When she moved home, Sam was the son that welcomed her with open arms. He put the past behind him, forgiving old grievances, moving forward, just happy to have her in his life. It was then that she started her desperate search to find him a perfect mate. She’d always meddled from afar, but now that she was live and in person Sam found himself being offered a buffet of eligible women.

Not that he minded. He is, after all, a red-blooded Alpha male. But Betas never did the trick and Omegas were few and far between, so he played along with Mary. Letting her set him up on blind dates and showing up for Friday night dinners religiously. She’s always had an idea in her head of what Sam’s life should look like and now he’s thrown a giant wrench into her master plan.

His mind wanders to you.

There’s no doubt that you’re meant to be his mate. Whether he wants to think of it as kismet or pre-determined biological destiny, what happened between you two is the single most intense experience of Sam’s life.

He doesn’t regret claiming you, in fact, he’s never been so satisfied with a choice, but Sam’s also a realist. He doesn’t know you outside of the wonderful whimpering sounds you make when he gets the angle of his hips just  _right_.

On queue, his phone buzzes. Your name pops up on the screen and he swipes it open.

**Y/N:** _I’m going home_

**Y/N:**   _But if you’re lucky I’ll let you buy me dinner_

 **Y/N:**   _And you can make me forget all those horrible things your dad said_

**Sam:**   _When I’m done you’re gonna forget your own name_

 **Sam:**   _I’ll call you later_

While Sam’s words are playful, he feels anything but.

John Winchester can smell a weakness from a mile away. He never hesitates to use it to his advantage, regardless of family ties. Sam knows his father, he knows John will find a way to use you to get what he wants from Sam.

It’s only a matter of time.


	2. Two: Control

The moment you push the front door open she’s giving you a piece of her mind.

“I hope to God that’s my roommate. I’ve been praying she’s not dead in a gutter somewhere.” Donna’s disembodied voice chastises you from the kitchen.

“Sorry,” you call out, throwing your coat on the back of a ratty armchair.

“Do you have any idea of how worried I was? Two nights and you don’t call or text. I was ready to call the police.” Leaning around the corner she’s in a silk robe and head full of curlers. she stops short when she lays eyes on you for the first time. “ _Holey Moley_ , you look like death warmed over. Did you sleep on a park bench?”

“Well, don’t sugar coat it.” Dropping onto the couch you lean back and sink in.

“Seriously, are you okay?” She takes a seat on the coffee table, cupping a mug of coffee. Leaning forward she sniffs in your direction. “ _Yeesh_.”

“Oh come on…” You roll your eyes.

“You stink like sex and Alpha sweat..” She wrinkles her nose.

“I took a shower.” Picking up the neck of your shirt you sniff it.

“You need another one.” She grins, offering you a sip. “Jesse called, said you left work early on Saturday with some guy. He’s pissed, by the way. No one could get a hold of you.”

“Shit. I need to beg his forgiveness. I left him high and dry. And I’m sorry, my phone died. It’s been a strange thirty-six hours.” You shake your head fighting the urge to curl into a ball and fall asleep.

“There better be a good story. I need something to give me hope. The land between my legs is as dry as the Sahara with no rain in sight. I can barely remember what a penis looks like.”

She giggles and you can’t help but laugh with her.

“I don’t even know where to start.” You peak at her with one eye open. “It’s been…intense.”

“But there’s a guy?”

“Yes. Most definitely a guy.”

“Well don’t clam up now. I want all the details.” Donna slides onto the couch next you.

If there’s ever been a person you can talk to, it’s Donna. From the moment you met, there was an instant friendship. And while she can be a little naive, she’s one of the few people who’s never judged you.

You tell her about meeting Sam at the bar and going home with him. You describe how intense the attraction was and is, and that you let him claim you. You even relive the horror of waking up to his asshole of a father.

She doesn’t speak until you’re done, just listens with a hand pressed over her mouth. When you’re finally finished she’s bug-eyed as if you just told you were a vampire.

Her eyes dart to your neck as she gulps. “Can I see it?”

“Yeah.” You pull your hair back giving her an up-close view of Sam’s bite.

“Holy shit.” She whispers, looking back and forth between you and the mark. “It looks…did it hurt?”

“Kinda of, I don’t remember much. It’s sort of a blur.”

“Yeah I bet.” She scoffs, nodding slowly.

“Is that all you’re gonna say?” You ask hesitantly. Her opinion matters more she knows.

“I need to think about this. It’s a lot to hit a girl with.” Donna never shuts up so the fact that she’s tight-lipped speaks volumes. “Are you happy?”

When you answer that question, it’s an honest response.

“I think so.”

“Well, that’s all I care about.” She smiles, squeezing your forearm. “And you know I love you like the dickens, but you do need a shower.”

–

After a twenty minute nap and a shower, you head on to the one errand that can’t wait - the health clinic.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about. If you weren’t in heat when you met him it’s doubtful you’d be ovulating. I’ve never seen an Omega pregnancy outside of a monthly cycle.” The doctor nods, tipping her head to the side, gauging your reaction.

“Good.” You run a hand over your stomach. “Can I get on birth control today? Things are kinda hot and heavy - I’d like to be safe.”

“Of course,” She rolls on her stool, grabbing a notepad and coming back over to you. “We’ll get you set up before you leave and you’ll be good to go in twenty-four hours.”

“Awesome.” You nod, swinging your legs as the paper on the exam table crinkles underneath you.

“I just need to double check your neck and we’ll be good.” Finishing her notes she smiles.

_Shit._

Before you can stop her she’s pushing your hair back only to be met with the angry, red bite.

“Oh.” The sound is soft as she recoils, looking at you apologetically. “You didn’t tell me you were claimed.”

“I didn’t think it made a difference.”

She purses her lips. You both know that’s a lie.

“I’m sorry, I can’t prescribe you birth control without the express consent your Alpha.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” You’ve heard of the laws and regulations but being unclaimed until now it’s never directly affected you.

“Look, if it was up to be me I’d take care of you right now. But I could lose my medical license. The law is clear, your Alpha has sole discretion when it comes to the reproductive rights of their Omega. Unless…it wasn’t consensual? Cases of sexual assault and forced claiming are the only exceptions I’m allowed to make.”

“No, God, it’s nothing like that. I wanted it. I just wasn’t prepared.”

“These things happen and I’m more than willing to put you on something but I’ll have to get permission from your Alpha first. I’m sorry.”

_Permission._

The word rattles around in your skull like dice in a cup. Never in your life have you asked permission for anything. Even as a child you had trouble falling in line with normal parental expectations. And now, at twenty-five, you’re going to have to go to Sam and ask if he’ll allow it.

The entire scenario makes your blood boil.

–

“It’s about fucking time.” Dean hisses as Sam slides into the seat next to him. The boardroom is filled beyond capacity and the presentation is starting. Dean shoves a manilla folder toward his brother. “Quarter four prospectus. Kevin’s doing the powerpoint so it should be a real nail-biter.”

“All right guys, if everyone could turn to page five of your packets.” Kevin stands up as someone hits the lights. The door toward the back of the room opens and John walks in, taking his place at the back of the table. Sam doesn’t have to look to feel his father’s eyes boring holes into the back his head.

Dean rocks back in his chair whispering, “You’re in some deep shit.”

“Shut up.” Sam snips.

Dean is quiet for a few minutes but he can’t help himself.

“So fucked…” His sing-songs under this breath.

“ _Dean_.” Sam hisses, shooting him a glare.

When the meeting ends John is already preparing for the next one. His schedule is jam-packed from morning to night and Sam knows he’ll be able to avoid his father, at least for the remainder of the day.

Dean follows Sam back to his office, refraining from commenting until they’re alone. Once the door clicks shut nothing holds him back.

“What the fuck?” Dean blurts, trailing Sam to his desk.

“Oh my God, I can’t get two minutes to collect myself?”

“You don’t get to pull a stunt like that and get time for yourself. Who are you and what have you done with Sam?”

Sam rolls his eyes.. “Things just  _happened._  I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Breakfast for dinner  _just happens_. Trips to Vegas  _just happen_. Claiming some Omega that mom and dad haven’t met? That shit isn’t an impulse. That’s a big frickin’ deal.”

“Dean,” Sam sighs. He doesn’t know where to start but his brother doesn’t give him the chance anyway.

“I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone. You played that one close to the chest.”

“Well, I haven’t known her that long.” Sam looks up at this brother.

“How long is  _not that long_?” Dean inquires, already taken aback.

“Here it comes.” Sam shakes his head, looking up at the ceiling. “I met her Saturday night.”

Dean’s nostrils flare, looking at Sam closely. “You’re fucking with me.”

“No,” Sam confirms. “But man, I’m telling you, she’s different, her scent - this is gonna sound crazy but Dean, I think it’s a true bond.”

“Will you please be serious for two seconds.” Dean glares at him.

“I’m trying to explain what happened-”

“You’re so full of shit.” Dean snorts. “I can not believe you claimed some girl you don’t even know. This is what happens when you don’t get out and get laid every once in a while. Blue balls make you do crazy shit.”

“Dean, I’m telling you, this wasn’t like anything I’ve ever felt before. She’s meant to be mine. I knew it from the moment I saw her.”

“Wow,” Dean absentmindedly adjusts his watch, looking at Sam like he’s a space alien. “I’ve pulled some shit in my day. But I’ve never been so drunk and so fuckin’ horny that I  _claimed a mate_. Jesus man, this isn’t good. How are you not freaking out?”

“Because…I can’t explain to you how this feels.”

“Is her pussy made of magic dust or something?”

“Don’t, Dean.” Sam cautions.  

“You’re not making me into the asshole here little brother. Maybe I should ask - are you my brother? Toe-the-line Sam. The guy who reads a hundred yelp reviews before he picks a restaurant. The Sam who decided he wanted a new television and spent a week reading Consumer Reports. Have you seen that guy?”

“You’re not listening to me.”

“No, I’m hearing you loud and clear. Love at first sight. You know what this is? You’re thinking with your dick instead of your brain. Most guys get it out of their system in college. I bet you don’t know anything about this chick, do you?” Dean gets up from his seat and leans over Sam’s desk. “What’s her last name?”

Sam gives Dean the bitchiest stare of his life and Dean throws his hands up.

“What’s her favorite color? Does she eat red meat?”

Sam says nothing.

“Do you know anything about her?”

“I know that I’ve never wanted anything in my life the way I wanted her. The way I still want her. Dean, what happened wasn’t a choice. I had to have her.” Sam knew Dean would be a hard sell, but he expected at least a little understanding.

“Do I look like some thirteen-year-old girl to you?” Dean quips, becoming more disgusted by the minute. “Because you’re trying to feed me some line about fairytale bullshit, so I must look like I believe it.”

“I thought you of all people would cut me a little slack.” Sam points at his brother.

“Why? Because I have a history of poor choices? I may have partied my way through school and dated a stripper - which, for the record was  _not_  about pissing dad off - but you’re messing with your entire life, man. This is some serious shit.”

“I’m aware.” Spinning his cell phone in his hand Sam wishes he stayed home.

“How are you, of all people, not freaking out right now? You’ve gotta be thinking it - a hot chick like that throwing herself at one of New York’s most  _eligible bachelors_ …”

It’s a reference to an article from last month. Both Dean and Sam ended up profiled on NY Magazine’s most eligible bachelors’ list. Sam had rolled his eyes and Dead hadn’t minded the attention while their mother had been thrilled beyond belief.

“Don’t start with that again,” Sam warns.

“Girls that look like her don’t just end up with the first Alpha who takes them home. There’s a reason she let you claim her.”

“ _I_  picked her up, Dean. I came onto her. And it wasn’t just a whim, what happened between us was…powerful.” Sam’s done with this conversation. He unplugs his laptop, standing to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna lock myself in a conference room and get some work done. I don’t wanna be stuck here all night.”

–

Sam sent a text asking you to meet him for dinner at eight.

You own precisely one black cocktail dress that you found on a rack at Goodwill. It was dry cleaned right after you bought it and has been hiding in the back of your closet for nearly two years. It’s finding a set of matching undergarments that turns out to be the real challenge as you sort through a pile of clean laundry that’s been in the basket for the better part of a week.

With curled hair and polished makeup, you look significantly better than you feel. You’re still exhausted and sore, but you’re not going to let either of those things stop you.  

You arrive at Eleven Madison Park just after eight. When you invoke the Winchester name, the hostess smiles brightly and informs you that Mr. Winchester is already waiting.

Sam stands as you approach the table. He’s the gentleman you expect him to be but it’s still a novelty. Your last boyfriend wouldn’t even get you a beer from the fridge.

“Hi,” He grins, kissing your cheek. His eyes flit down his bite, the corners of his mouth twitching.

“Hello.” You reply, unable to look away.

A porter appears to take your coat and Sam’s grin widens at the sight of you in this tight little black dress.

Placing both hands on your hips he pulls you close as if you’re the only two people in the room. He kisses you softly, lips brush lips as he speaks. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” You whisper as he pulls away only to offer you a chair.

“Really,” He continues, settling in across from you. His eyes are just as hungry as when he took you home. “You look breathtaking.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.” It’s not just lip service. Sam looks damn good in a suit, his tie perfectly in place. And now that you know what’s underneath his dress shirt, all that thick muscle, it’s like having a dirty secret.

“What?” He questions your gaze.

“Nothing. I like your tie.” You cover.

He’s eyeing your cleavage unabashedly because there’s no reason to be bashful at this point. He’s seen every inch of you over the last two days and you’re just as attracted to him as he is you.

He orders wine and oysters and the two you begin the process of getting to know each other. Well, right after you handle some urgent business.

“There’s something we need to talk about.” You set your glass down, fighting the urge to feel embarrassed.

“Sounds serious,” Sam smirks.

“It is.” You confirm, looking around to make sure no one is paying attention to you.

His expression grows serious as he leans in.

“I wasn’t looking for anyone when I met you, I mean - not just a mate. I never really even did the hookup thing. So, I’m not on any birth control.”

“Oh.” Sam sits back.

He’s not sure what’s coming next but he feels like a fool for not thinking of it before. The last girl he fucked bareback was his college girlfriend and they’d been together for a year before he even entertained the idea. Even then it made him nervous. He’s never been one to roll the dice. Even if it’s with his mate. Despite his recent impulsive actions Sam prefers his life planned out in painstaking detail.

“And, this is probably a conversation we should have again in the future, but I’m not ready to have children. I’m young, I have a lot of things I want to do before I think about pups.” You pause to watch Sam, his face unreadable. “I know you’re my Alpha and you’re supposed to have a say in this, but it’s not what I want.”

“I agree.” Sam offers calmly, reaching across the table to take your hand, his thumb rubbing over your knuckles. “I do want kids, someday I’d like to have a family. But not any time soon.”

Your brain gets stuck on the idea of having his children. Letting him knot you and then watching your belly grow with his baby. But logic overrules biological impulse and you shake it off and continue.

“The reason I’m bringing this up right now is that I went to the clinic this morning hoping they’d put me on something only to find out that I don’t have the authority to make my own decisions anymore.” Pausing, you collect yourself. It’s not his fault and it’s not fair to be mad at him. “You have to come with me and sign a release.”

“Okay.” Sam shifts in his seat. He knows this is just the first in a long list of responsibilities he hasn’t realized yet. You’re clearly upset by the situation and he wants you to feel comfortable, to be happy that you’re his. “We can go first thing in the morning if you want. I don’t have a meeting until ten thirty.”

After two rounds of fresh oysters, you move on to one of the best meals of your life. It’s just handmade pasta with a light sauce but the flavors are bold and a far cry from the box mac and cheese you usually throw together.

Sam eats his steak pausing between every bite to look up at you, carefully observing as if he’s taking notes for later.

“I almost Googled you.” You confess. “I had your name typed out twice but I didn’t go through with it.”

“Why not?” Sam’s eyes narrow.

“I wanted to get to know you first, form my own opinion before I read someone else’s.”

He relaxes a bit. His forearm resting on the table as stares at you. “Good.”

“If I had looked you up what would it say?”

His lip twitches as he strums his fingers on the tablecloth.

“Depends on if you look up just me or the family. But in a nutshell? Old money, ruthless father, private. My brother is more likely to turn up the interesting search results.”

“No big scandals?”

“No,” Sam laughs dryly. “My father makes sure of that. Dean’s had a few indiscretions over the years but they always disappear.”

“That sounds terrifying.”

“He’s just good at giving people what they want as an incentive to go away, which most of the time is money.”

“I think I saw a Lifetime movie like that once. Mobsters and backroom secrets.” You smile.

“It’s not nearly as interesting, I can promise you that.” Clearing his throat, Sam sits up, his jaw jutting forward as if he’s going to speak but thinking better of it.

“What?”

“What I just said, about my dad, you can’t repeat that to anyone. I can’t have people in my life that aren’t discreet. I need you to know that’s a non-negotiable for me. ”

You’re offended before the sentence is even finished. Placing your hands together in your lap you lean over the table, lowering your voice.

“That’s a pretty nasty ultimatum for first a date.”

“I don’t mean to offend you. That’s the last thing I want. We belong to each other now but there are times when I don’t have the luxury of sugar coating things. There are a lot of people that would love to see my family fail, love to see John Winchester’s son go up in flames. So, while I don’t want you to be mad at me, it’s something I have to be crystal clear about. And I want to be able to talk with you openly without worrying. I need to be sure what’s said between us stays between us.”

“Message received.” You quip.

“Are you pissed at me?”

“A little.”

Your admission makes him frown, brow furrowing. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll get over it. I’d rather have you be upfront than play games. But for future reference, I’d prefer if you assume my intentions are honorable. I’m a loyal person and you are my Alpha now. I wouldn’t betray you.  
  


Sam can’t help the smile that grows wide, blooming ear to ear.

By the time dessert arrives you’ve moved on to a game. Each of you can ask a question that both have to answer.

“Did you grow up here, in the city?” Sam questions.

“No. I’m originally from Connecticut. I’m a small town kid who couldn’t wait to move to the city. Two months after I turned eighteen I was out of the house.” You pick at the cheesecake, watching him thoughtfully. If it’s possible he’s even more handsome than when he left you this morning.

“Why were you in such a hurry?” The best thing you’ve discovered about Sam thus far is that he asks a question because he wants to hear the answer. He’s not just waiting to respond. He wants to know who you are and the feeling is mutual.

“My parents are…conservative and my sister and I rebelled every chance we got. My dad was always preaching  _you live under my roof, you live by my rules_. So I left his house as soon as I could because I’ve never been very good at following rules.”

Sam chuckles, raising his eyebrows as if he already knows about your wild streak. “What happened to your sister?”

“She’s in the city…I think. We’re not exactly close. She’s always had her demons to deal with.” You don’t want to ruin this perfect dinner by diving into your family dysfunction so you shift the focus back to him. “What about you?”

“My family has a place in Scarsdale. My brother and I spend most of our time there. Dad worked and my mom was MIA but we had a great nanny, Ellen. She still puts me in my place from time to time.”

Grinning you sit back, momently stuck on how long his fingers are as they rest casually on the table.

“Tell me Sam, were you a rule breaker or rule follower?”

“Follower, for sure.” He snorts. “My brother Dean was a menace and I was so eager to please my father back then. I had to be perfect at everything.”

“You’re not a follower anymore?”

“When I went to college I started to realize that I had choices. I didn’t have to do what he expected. I could say no and ultimately there wasn’t anything he could do. Once I started to become my own person my father saw it as a personal insult. I’d always done everything he wanted and suddenly I dared to buck his authority. It was never anything bad. He wasn’t going to stop my tuition because I was interested in Law instead of business, and I knew it. The more he tried to control me the more I resented him. It’s just snowballed from there.”

“What a rebel.” You tease and his cheeks flush pink. Despite engaging in some genuinely filthy sexual acts with you it’s the first time you’ve seen him display any modesty.

“My turn.” You continue, offering respite. “If you could host a dinner party with any three people, alive or dead, real or fictional, who would they be and why?”

Sam laughs accompanied by a bright toothy grin and takes a drink while he thinks. He hasn’t had this much fun in a long time. He finds himself excited, eager to see what you’ll say next and how you’re going to react to his answers.

“Well, definitely Elon Musk because he’s constantly pushing toward the future and thinking outside the box. Jules Verne, because I had an obsession with 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea in high school. And…you.”

“ _Oh no_ ,” You wag your finger. “No cheating. I’m helping you host this dinner party. I’m there by default. Pick a third.”

“You’re brutal.” He chuckles, biting his lip. “Okay, Hermione Granger.”

“Harry Potter?” You lean forward. “Why?”

“Because she’s this small little person who’s brave beyond reason. I like a strong woman.” He shrugs. “I feel like she could teach me a thing or two.”

Sam is indeed full of surprises.

“Alright,” he circles his finger in your direction. “Three people. Go.”

“Kurt Vonnegut, even though I have this feeling that he would ruin my party with his dark humor. Neil Armstrong because I want to ask what it felt like to be the first man to walk on the moon and…Freddie Mercury. Because he showed up to have fun but also had depth. I like complex people.”

“Good choices.” Sam nods. “Alright. Next question. How long was your last relationship?”

You take a breath, the levity fading fast as he goes in for the kill. Of course, he wants to know about your past, it’s natural.

“Two years, give or take.” You answer honestly, not offering more.

“What happened?”

“That’s more than one question.”

“I told you I’m a rule breaker these days. Humor me.”

“He seemed great at first and ended up being…not a very nice person. He got off on making me feel bad, so I left.” There’s a lot more you’re not telling him, but that’s a story for another time. “Alright Barbara Walters, spill it.”

Sam chuckles, perhaps from nerves almost as if he hadn’t thought about the fact that he’d have to reciprocate.

“Three months. It was a doomed office romance and I should have known better. We weren’t  _compatible_.”

“Was she an Omega?” You’re jealous, couldn’t hide it if you wanted to.

“No.” He quips, clearly hearing the change in your tone. “Beta.”

“Good.” You cross your arms across your chest.

“I have an important question for you. Probably the most important question of the night.” He looks at you with a stare that makes your thighs clench, like he’s about to eat you whole.

“You better ask me then.”

“Are you going to spend the night with me?” He’s got both forearms on the table, leaning toward you with unrelenting intensity. It never occurred to you the night would end any other way, but you like that he’s pretending there’s a question. Offering up a modicum of power in your direction.

“I’d love to.”

—

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.” He sets his drink down on the bedside table, turning to look at you with a smoldering stare. You freeze mid-step, watching as he rolls up his sleeves, first one, then the other.

“Me too.” You confess, feeling excitement bubbling in your belly.

“Take your dress off.” He requests softly, sitting on the edge of the bed as he loosens his tie.

Sam might be young but he has the confidence of a man twice his age. It’s an incredible aphrodisiac.

You reach behind your back, pulling at the zipper and sliding it down until the dress is loose enough to drop around your waist before falling to the ground.  

Sam’s cock springs to life in the blink of an eye at the sight of you in matching black lace and a pair of high heels. You look like something out of a pinup fantasy and the notion that you’re his is still hard to fathom.

“Come here.” He remains seated as you walk to him hips moving, swaying side to side.

Once you’re within reach he grabs the outside of your thighs with two bigs hands, pulling you to stand between his legs. He glances up momentarily before pressing a kiss to your stomach right above your navel. Your breath hitches and he does it again, dragging his lips over your skin.

“I was in a such a hurry when we were together.” He mumbles into your skin, his tongue dipping into your belly button as his fingers curl into the back of your legs. “Gonna take my time tonight.”

“Sam,” you whimper bringing both hands to his hair while he’s peppering kisses over your belly.

Both hands slide up the back of your legs, open palms ready when he gets to your ass, cupping both cheeks in tandem. He nuzzles lower, lips fluttering and pecking until he reaches the edge of your panties.

One of the hands squeezing your buttocks circles around to the front, as he swipes two fingers over your covered pussy, just a light touch that elicits a quiet moan.

“Are you wet for me Omega?” He asks, looking up with lust filled eyes.

“Yes,” you whimper as his fingers press against the material again, trailing upward where he pushes lightly over your clit.

“Better check.” He grins, kissing your belly once more.

Pushing your panties aside he slides his middle finger under the fabric, slipping between the lips of your sex and into your slick. You rock forward, moaning and grabbing his shoulders as he pushes his finger deeper, just enough to make you feel it but not enough to really be inside.

“I didn’t get the chance to touch you, taste you. I’m gonna make up for that.” His head dips down as two clever fingers hook the crotch of your underwear, yanking them out of the way as his head dips down. His tongue darts out, traveling the same route as his finger, dipping shallow into your slit, tasting how aroused you are. Sliding your hands into his hair you moan at the slippery warmth of his mouth gliding over your sex. You can feel the tip of his tongue scooping up and down, circling your clit, licking several times before he pulls away.

Your eyes pop open as his mouth leaves your body but there is no time to feel disappointed.

“Lay down.” Sam gets to his feet as you crawl onto the bed and roll on your back. He makes no move to shed his clothes despite the apparent erection straining at the crotch of his dress pants. The few items he does remove are his shoes, then his tie before he joins you, laying on his side. Propping himself up with one hand, he spreads the other hand over your belly, pressing down as stare up at him.

“I want to know your body, every inch of you. What makes you feel good, how you like to be touched. I want to always be able to satisfy you.”

You whimper, watching his mouth as he speaks. His pink lips seem to only add to the intensity of his words. With his free hand, he pulls the cup of your bra down, uncovering a hard nipple. Then does the same with other so that both your tits are exposed. Licking his lips he takes your nipple between this thumb and forefinger, pinching lightly.

You watch him touch you, wiggling as he tugs at your peak, squeezing gently.

“Too much?” he asks, waiting for your response.

“No,” you choke out. Your eyes flutter to his, only to find him watching you intently.

You’ve never felt this exposed before, this utter vulnerability as he slowly, deliberately begins his study of your preferences, the very definition of intimacy as you do what he asks, being honest about what turns you on.

“Harder.” You breathe.

He draws in a sharp breath seeming pleased by your answer. Squeezing your nipple firmly he pinches harder until it becomes nearly too much. Then he twists and your back arches off the mattress. You cry out as the pain becomes something else as it travels between your legs. Your clit is throbbing, pulsing with every beat of your heart.

He leaves one breast only to move to the other, clamping his finger around your sensitive peak and tugging as the pressure of his touch increases until you’re whimpering and writhing. He alternates between breasts, going back and forth from one to the other, plucking and twisting until both nipples are puffy and swollen. You’re convinced that if he keeps going you’re going to be able to cum from just his hands.

He continues to tug as he lowers his mouth to your tit, sucking the peak into his mouth and letting his teeth scrap over the sensitive flesh.

“Sam,” you call out, grasping at the sheets.

He takes his sweet time, sucking and licking, carefully playing the bud between his teeth until you’re sweating and ready to finger yourself just to get some relief.

Your hand moves over your lower belly only to be stopped short as he grabs your wrist and pins your hand beside your head.

“Tell  _me_  what you want.” He looks up as his mouth leaves one wet, aching nipple in favor of the other.

“I want you to touch me.” Moaning you fist a hand in his hair.

“I  _am_  touching you.” He smiles, mumbling with your breast in his mouth. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Sam,” you whine, gulping and biting your lip as his mouth works your tits.

“Tell me.”

Yeah, you’re slightly embarrassed but you’re even more turned on. Every inch of your body is on fire and he’s not even touched your pussy yet.

“Touch me with your hands.” You struggle for the words.

“Where?”

_Damn him._

“Between my legs.” You’ve never considered yourself bashful when it comes to sex but giving an explicit instruction is new territory.

One hand spreads wide under your ribcage, fingers fanning out as he slides down over your belly and then lower. He cups your crotch, the heel of his palm presses over your mound and fingers curling under, reaching nearly back to your asshole.

He is going to make you spell it.

“No, I want your fingers-”

“Like this?” He moves as fast as you speak running three fingers up the material of your panties, sliding over your slit, slowly back and forth. While it feels good, it’s not nearly enough. He’s not touching your clit or pressing hard enough and you want something to fill you up.

“God damn it-  _oh fuck_!” Sam bites down on your nipple, rolling the flesh between pearly white teeth and you groan, twisting like a mad woman.

“Tell me how you want to be touched.”

Any self-conscious concerns fly out the window.

“Put your fingers inside my panties and fuck me with them.”

He smirks, smiling against the flesh under your breast.

“What hole?”  It’s a simple question but it makes your cunt clench.

“My pussy. Fuck my pussy with your fingers.”

“Okay.” His head pops up, watching your face as his hand disappears inside your underwear and you feel long digits pressing along the slippery opening of your sex. “How many fingers?”

“Oh, I - T-two.” You sputter.

“Anything you want, baby.” You’re both watching his hand moving under the lace of your panties when he slides two fingers quick and deep until his knuckles are against your lips. He pulls out halfway and shoves them back inside, scissoring, stretching you wide as he pumps in and out at the torturously slow pace. “You’re so fucking wet. Can’t wait to get my cock in here.”

“Fuck,” you call out as he curls his fingers upward and you see stars. You’re close to cumming but you don’t want to, not yet. There’s nothing like the build-up before a first orgasm when everything is tingling and aching with need. And as long as he’s taking instructions you’re not ready to give the feeling up.

“I want your mouth on my pussy. Suck on my clit.”

“There’s my girl,” Sam growls and pulls his fingers out of you. He gets up in record time, still fully dressed as he removes your panties. Grabbing your feet he hauls you to the edge of the bed with one flex of muscle. Then kneels on the floor and dives face first between your shaking thighs.  

And Sam takes instruction well because he does just as you asked. His lips seal around your little aching bud, engulfing the most sensitive part of you and he sucks. Your eyes roll all the way back into your skull, mouth wide open and tongue cleaving to the roof of your mouth. When he finally takes a breath, he licks the full length of your slit, getting a tongue full of your slick and groaning in satisfaction before he’s back to sucking, just as you requested.

“Gonna cum.” You gasp, fighting to speak.

“Do it.” He mumbles against your wet, quivering flesh.

“No, I don’t want-” You can’t finish the sentence without moaning loudly and he stops, his head popping up from between your legs, lips, and chin glistening.

“What’s wrong?” He asks suddenly concerned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Nothing,” You stop to take a breath, staring at the ceiling. Propping yourself up on your elbows you look at the filthy sight of him staring at you intently from between your knees. “I want you to fuck me first. Make me cum with your cock inside me.”

The conversation you had earlier in the night floods back to you. This is a dangerous game, your body wants him inside you, to knot you and to breed you.  At this moment every inch of your being wants to bear his children. But you’re not wholly irrational. There’s still a slice of you that has the presence of mind to say something.

“You’ll have to pull out.” You gasp as his fingers slide back into your pussy, slowly swirling before spreading inside you.  

“I will.” He nods.

His grin is nothing short of wolfish as he pulls his shirt over his head. His eyes are fixed on your pussy as he unbuckles his belt, and drops his pants to the floor. His underwear must have gone with them because his huge cock is suddenly bobbing below his belly. That cock that nearly fucked the life out of you just yesterday seems like the only satisfaction you’ll ever need.

“How?” Sam tips his head, eyes darting from between your legs to meet your stare. “What position?”

“From behind.” You offer but you don’t move, instead, you’re determined to take advantage of the situation. If he wants to know what you like then you’re going to make it as clear as possible. “I want you to tell me what to do now. Fuck me as hard as you want, make me take you so deep it hurts.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sam whispers, biting his lower lip. His nostrils flare as he fists his cock. “On your hands and knees Omega. Get your ass in the air.”

You roll onto your stomach, and push yourself up, assuming the position. There’s a dip in the mattresses as he knees his way to you. You feel one hand on your ass cheek and the other at the base of your spine.

“Curve your back.” You stick your butt up, as his hand settles along the dip in your spine. “Good, just like that.”

You feel him lineup, your aching channel easily swallowing the head of his thick shaft as he pushes into you inch by inch. He doesn’t stop until his balls rock into your clit and your lips are flush with his thatch of neatly trimmed pubic hair. There’s no way you’re ever going to get used to this. There are a lot of things that a girl can get accustomed to over time but the feeling of his girth filling and stretching your needy cunt is not one of them. He’s always going to feel this big, you’re sure of it.

“Gonna give you this cock now sweetheart.” His hands grab the flesh of your ass, kneading the skin. “You’re gonna take every inch aren’t you?”

There is a kind of inherent nonverbal communication between you. You don’t have to tell him this part, that his obscene words are precisely what you need, he just knows. He can read your body’s reactions like a roadmap that’s telling him where to go next.

“Yes,” you hiss as he leans back, letting you feel the drag of his cockhead. He pulls out all the way, leaving you painfully empty but only for a second before he’s pushing back inside, burying himself to the hilt.

“Can you feel how deep I am?” He asks, curling over your back. A hand snakes around your side and under your belly. He presses on your lower stomach, rocking his hips until you feel his cock bulging out to meet his hand. “My cock’s too big for your tight little pussy, I’m all the way in your stomach.”

“Alpha,” you moan, forehead hitting the mattress.

With a hand on each hip, he begins to pump in and out, fucking you with the entire length of his dick. One hand is suddenly in your hair, yanking back until your spine curves back and your breasts are in the air, bouncing with every thrust.

The stretch of his shaft is perfection, taking you right to the limit of what your cunt can handle without pushing over the edge. If there was any question that you were  made to fit together it’s erased as he slides in to the root.

Twisting your head to the side you want to kiss him, touch him, but in this position, it’s just the unrelenting thrust of his hips against your ass.

“Please - touch - me” you beg between breaths, panting as the speed increases, faster and harder. This time he doesn’t make you spell it out, instead, he lets go of your hair and snakes a hand under your hips to find your clit. His middle finger finds the target almost immediately and you cry out, shoving your body back into him, desperate to take all of him inside.

When you cum your whole body shakes, the pleasure winding up and exploding out in all directions. You can feel your pussy clenching around his fat cock, squeezing and bearing down on him until your body finds it’s sought after satisfaction.

When it’s over, you’re a rag doll as he holds you in place rutting into your pussy at a break-neck pace. You can feel his knot swell, thickening as he forces it in with every pump. But before it’s too late he pulls out, slapping you on the ass.

“Turn over.” He groans and you roll onto your back just in time for him to cum. He shoots wet, warm and thick over your breasts and belly, stroking more and more out until you’re covered in his seed. Mouth agape and eyes open, admiring the mess he’s made.

“ _Fuck_.” He chuckles, flopping onto his back beside you with a shit eating grin. Running a hand down his face he turns to look at you with rosy-cheeks and the happiest smile you’ve ever seen on a man. “You’re amazing.”

“I didn’t even do anything.” You laugh, still breathless.

“You don’t need to.”

Sam watches you use the sheets to wipe yourself off and then turn onto your side to face him. He’s cupping his knot, his hand curled around the base of the shaft. You’ve not seen a knot before. Felt one, yes, but never laid on eyes on a fully popped specimen. Alpha knots don’t present from just any stimulation, hand jobs and blow jobs don’t do the trick. It is, after all, a biological response to the urge to breed. So the only time they truly reach their full size is during intercourse.

But Sam must have come incredibly close to cumming inside you because he popped for sure.

Looking up at him you’re almost embarrassed that he’s caught you staring, but not  _really_. You’re too interested.

“Can I see it?” You ask thoughtfully.

Sam’s eyes go wide as he smirks. “Sure.”

He uncurls his hand as you slide down his body getting up close and personal with his cock and there it is in all its glory. The thick ring of muscle, a shade darker than the rest of him, the same color as the head of his dick when he’s painfully hard. It’s big, close to the size of your fist. It’s incredible that you can take that in your pussy and that he’s done it to you more than once.

“What do you think?” There’s a sly edge to his voice.

So engrossed in your exploration of his body, you almost forgot he was watching you.

“I think you’re big all over.” Slinking back up his body you nuzzle into his side. “It’s hard to believe  _that’s_ what feels so good. You’re huge.”

“You’re perfect.” He turns on his side to face you, running a palm down your arm and glancing over you to the clock. “It’s almost two. We should shower and sleep.”

“So  _responsible_.” You tease. He rolls off the bed and you prop yourself up on elbows to watch him. “My rule follower.”

“Watch it.” He lunges forward, grabbing your ankles and dragging you down the bed until he can pick you up. You squeal as he throws you over his shoulder, slapping your butt and carrying you toward the bathroom.

**The Next Morning**

Sam is painfully out of place sitting next to you in the lobby of the clinic, dressed in his thousand dollar suit and designer overcoat. He’s fixated on his phone reading an email but he must be able to feel your nerves because he nonchalantly reaches over to take your hand.

The nurse calls your name and you follow her through the labyrinth of muted Pepto-pink walls to a small exam room.

You don’t wait long. Dr. Carter walks in, stopping momentarily at the sight of your smartly dressed Alpha. She apparently expected someone else.

“Hello,” she recovers extending her hand, introducing herself.

Sam sits on the edge of a rickety chair, placing a hand on your bouncing knee.

“Well, I’m happy you were able to come in so quickly, Mr…”

“Winchester.” Sam offers and her eyes widen. “Call me Sam.”

“Well,” she clears her throat. “Y/N came in yesterday asking for birth control and according to federal regulations she needs your permission before I can provide any sort of family planning methods.”

“Okay,” Sam shakes his head, squeezing your knee. “Give her whatever she wants.”

“I will, gladly. But I have to go over her medical history with you-”

“Really? Can’t I just sign something and she can do what she wants?”

“I’m afraid it’s more involved than that. I need in-person verbal and written confirmation the first time. You’ll sign a couple releases. From then on we can call if we need approval.”

“Okay,” Sam shrugs, “let’s do it.”

“Because of her request and her newly claimed status, we ran some blood tests-”

“Hey, you never asked me about any tests.” You protest, appalled at the notion that she’s done anything without your consent.

“I don’t have to ask and I’m not supposed to. When we’re evaluating a newly claimed Omega certain screenings are standard and required.”

“I can’t believe this.” Fighting the urge to throttle the doctor you wring your hands in your lap. Sam reaches over, placing a large palm over your knuckles, squeezing lightly.

“It’s alright.” He scrunches his mouth at you as if to imply that this is all no big deal and you want to harangue him too.

“She’s free of any of the standard sexually transmitted diseases. She was concerned about pregnancy but as I advised her I don’t think it’s anything you need to be concerned about. We can do a pregnancy test when she’s closer to her heat, but I highly doubt you need to worry.”

“Okay.” Sam just looks at her deadpan. “You’ll put her on birth control?”  

“Yes, we can do it today. Omegas normally respond better to the monthly shot. We’ve found that pills aren’t as effective in preventing pregnancy with an Alpha/Omega pairing.”

“Is that what you want?” Sam turns toward you, calmly awaiting your confirmation.

While you can’t see yourself you’re sure that your cheeks are beet red.

“Yes.” You answer softly.

“Alright, we’ll administer the first dose before you leave today. Only a few more items to review. She’s only had unprotected sex with one other partner but it’s up to you if you’d like a more thorough screening. I don’t think it’s necessary, we’ve already done the baseline STD tests.”

Sam’s hand is still over yours and at the mention at the previous partner his finger twitch.

You’re not sure if you want to throw a punch or crawl under the examination table.

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” Sam avoids your stare, looking directly at the physician. “What do I need to sign?”

–

He can tell you’re agitated as you both spill out onto the busy sidewalk. You turn to face him, grimacing as you fight with the zipper on your coat. It’s only late November but the frigid chill of winter came early this year.

“I’ve never been embarrassed like that before.” Sputtering you wrap both arms around yourself. “ I’m claimed so apparently I’m just your property now.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Sam reaches for your scarf, wrapping it around your neck, before giving a gentle tug. “It’s just an old law. Archaic, patriarchal bullshit. After the elections next year they say things will change.”

“They’ve been saying that for a long time. I mean, I knew that there were regulations but  _that_  was  _humiliating_. She was talking to you like I wasn’t even in the room. Like I was a damn dog at the vet.”

“For the record, it’s not exactly pleasant for me either, when she’s telling me personal things you’re uncomfortable with me knowing. You don’t know me yet, but I’ll never make you do anything you don’t want to or try to control you. That’s not who I am. So if there’s anything you want, just ask for it.”

Sam’s finds himself in a real  _duality of man_  situation. He already respects you and he’s certainly not an old conservative like his father. These laws harken back to a time when Omega women were little more than breeding mares. The failure to overturn these outdated laws is nothing but prejudice and discrimination hidden under the guise of ‘traditional values’.

But, if he’s a hundred percent honest with himself, there is a latent satisfaction in the fact that you belong to him in such an all-encompassing way. As the thought crosses his brain he chastises himself for entertaining the notion, forcing it out of his brain.

“I want to make my own choices when it comes to my body.” Shivering you allow him to pull you under his arm, rubbing your shoulders with a gloved hand.

“And you will, at least when it comes to me.” He leans over and kisses your temple, squeezing you tight. It’s a simple gesture, but the ease with which he expresses affection makes your belly swoop. “Come on, let’s get out of the cold. I’ll take you to breakfast before I go into work.”


	3. Three: Judgement

“You were late today.” John quips.

Sam doesn’t look away from his computer as his father takes a seat, adjusting the lapel of his jacket.

“I wasn’t _late_  for anything. I came in  _later_ than I normally do, but I was here for the Cavanaugh presentation.” Sam quips, finishing his email before giving his father his full attention. “Are you keeping tabs on me now?”

“Yesterday you didn’t show up for work and I find you shacked up with a woman I’ve never seen before. This morning you wander in at ten o’clock. It seems like I need to take pay attention.”

“Your concern is noted. What happened yesterday will never happen again. But while I’m working eighty hour weeks, I expect to be able to come and go on my own schedule.”

John’s eyes narrow, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together as he stares at his youngest son.

“You need to talk to your mother.”

“I thought you were going to take care of that.”

“You’re not getting off that easy. I told her you’re seeing someone. It’s up to you to break the news.” John couldn’t be more disgusted by the conversation and they both know it. He’s never had the patience for anyone or anything that disappoints him.

“Fine. I’ll talk to her on Friday, at dinner.”

“I think you should break the news before then. And you better bring the girl.”

“You think that’s a good idea?” Sam cocks an eyebrow.

“Of course not, but she’s important to you if you claimed her and your mother will want her there. That’s a huge commitment, Sam. Being a mate is a shit ton of responsibility that begins and ends with your family.”

“I get it.” Sam’s done with the conversation but John is far from it.

“Do you? Tell me you understand why I’m upset, Sam. I need to know that you get it.”

“I don’t.” Sam shakes his head. “Maybe if I had a history of reckless choices I’d understand your concern but I’ve always pulled my weight when it comes to the business. I missed the meeting yesterday and I get that can’t happen again and it won’t. But my whole life just changed, I think I’m entitled to a mistake.”

“Is there anything else I should know?” John pulls his glasses from his pocket. “If this girl is going to come back and bite the family in the ass, you better tell me now.”

“No.” Sam quips.

In truth, he has no idea. You could have a closet full of dirty secrets and scandals that he doesn’t know about. But he’s not able to tell his father that. Besides, he’s loyal. Even if there was something, he wouldn’t throw you to the wolves.

“I sure as hell hope not.” His father grunts, pulling twin folders from his briefcase and throwing them onto Sam’s desk.

“What is this?” Sam cocks an eyebrow.

“What I came to talk to you about.” John stares a hole into Sam before a smile breaks out over his face. His gruff, satisfied laugh laughing filling the room. “I can’t believe I’m saying this. We got final approval this morning.”

“You’re kidding me…” Sam trails off, everything else fading away. “They said FDA approval would take two years at the soonest.”

“I greased a few palms and Caleb worked his magic. As of this morning, we’re officially ready for market.” John laughs again, slapping a palm on the arm of the chair. “Not only are we about to make history but we’re gonna make more money than God himself. This is a game changer, Sam. It’s why I need to make sure you’ve got your head on straight, that you’re all in. This train is going to start moving and things will happen fast. I need you sharp. I can’t do this without you.”

“I’m here and I’m ready.” Sam nods.

“I’m glad to hear it.” John’s stare lingers for a few seconds before he gets up to leave. “Your mother is meeting me this afternoon. She’s coming here before we head to dinner with the Takahashi’s. I’ll send her your way before we leave. You need to tell her Sam. Today.”

“I know.” The younger Alpha nods. “I will.”

—

There’s a soft knock and Sam looks up as his mother slips through the door, carefully shutting it behind her. He abruptly ends his conference call and she’s apologizing before the line is dead.

“Your father said you wanted to talk to me. I wasn’t trying to interrupt. You didn’t have to end that call for me.” She smiles as Sam approaches her, hugging her before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“You’re always more important than work.” He waves his hand in her direction. “Do you want anything? I can have Amelia bring us coffee-”

“No.” She sighs, squeezing his arm. “I’m just stopping by. I heard you have some news to tell me.”

She looks excited and Sam feels sick. John must not have indicated how unhappy he was with his choice. He’s left the hard sell to Sam. She takes a seat on the small sofa across from his desk and he moves, sits beside her.

“He told you I was seeing someone?” He clarifies.

“Yup.” She quips, still grinning. “But he wouldn’t tell me any details. I don’t want to be  _that_ mom, but you know I wanted to call you as soon as he said anything.”

“I know.” Sam smiles tightly.

“What’s wrong? Is it someone I know?” Her good mood is fading quickly once she senses his apprehension. “It’s not your secretary is it? I see the way she looks at you-”

“No, definitely not.” Sam pauses. “I just, I don’t want you to be upset with me. We’ve worked so hard to have this relationship and it would hurt me to know that you’re disappointed in my choice.”

“Disappointed?” She repeats, her eyes narrowing. He can see the wheels turning in her head, trying to figure out where this is headed. “I’m never disappointed in you.”

“I don’t know about that.” Sam snorts and instantly regrets the comment.

“You’re starting to make me nervous.” Her mouth pinches together in concern.

“Mom, I know you have this idea of who you want me to be with. The kind of person you think is a good match, but that’s really not what I want.” He needs to just say it, but this is harder than he thought it would be.

“Well, Lord knows you have no interest in any of the women I’ve set you up with.” She sits back. “Why are you making such a big deal out of this? You think I care that much about who you’re dating, enough that it would affect our relationship?”

“I know you, you don’t like unconventional.”

“Sam,” Mary whispers, taking his large hand between her own. “Are you trying to tell me that you’re…gay? Because I don’t care about-”

“What?” He’s taken off guard. “No. No, I’m not gay. I met a woman and things have moved  _fast_. I don’t want to get into the gritty details right now but I-I claimed her. And despite how it might seem I feel that she’s the person I’m meant to be with.”

“Oh.” She takes a breath, stoic and staring at him as if she’s not heard correctly. Her hands pull back into her own lap.“Where did you meet her?”

“I was out with some of the guys and we ran into each other. She was working actually.”

This is the part that eats Sam up from the inside. If he’s honest, there’s a part of him that hates his hesitation to say who you are. What you are. A job doesn’t define a person, nor does social standing or lineage. But his parents missed that memo.

“Working?” She chokes. “Oh my God, this is your brother all over again.”

“No mom, she’s not a stripper.” Sam resists the urge to roll his eyes. “She works in bar-”

“Thank God there’s a distinction.” She spits back.

“Don’t be like that.” Sam snips, instantly angered by her response. Disappointment he can understand, but her irritation is a whole other beast. He won’t tolerate it, not from her. He’s forgiven a lot when it comes to his mother, he gave her a chance back when his father and brother refused to speak to her.

“Well, I’m not sure what you want me to say.” She grits out. “I think we should talk about this later, after I’ve had time to digest the news. I don’t want to say anything I might regret.”

“I think that’s a good idea.”

—

“What are we celebrating?” You inquire, slipping on to the couch beside Sam.

He’s popped a bottle of champaign, leaning over the coffee table to pour you both a glass.

“We’re celebrating the next chapter in my life - our life.” Grinning, he hands you a glass clinking his to yours before taking a sip. “First I found you and now we have FDA approval. This drug is going to be huge.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy that you’re happy. But can you tell what I’m happy about?” You laugh, energized by how thrilled he is.

“Sorry,” Sam grins. Leaning forward he kisses you quickly, then a second time as if he needs another taste. Then he tips back his glass, gulping down the champagne.

Sam looks utterly alive as if every part of him is vibrating with excitement.

“Gilead has this world-renowned research and development team. For a decade my father has been recruiting people, the top scientists and thinkers from around the world. Poaching people from other companies. One of the reasons Gilead has been so successful is our commitment to pushing boundaries, thinking outside the box and being willing to fund projects that some predict are likely to fail. It’s all about the  _possibility_.”

His face lights up as he talks, becoming more animated as his hands grab the flesh just above your knee, squeezing in excitement and leaving his palm there. If you’ve learned one thing about him, it’s that he prefers to always be touching you. The physical contact anchors the two of you together.

“Ten years ago R&D came to my dad and pitched a simple idea. A cure for heat sickness. One percent of the world’s population are Omegas who have unsatisfied heat and we wanted to target that group and find a treatment.”

Truth be told he doesn’t need to explain it. Unsatisfied heat is a condition that terrifies you.

Some Omegas have a heat that grows more severe over time. Often it’s made worse once they’re claimed. The basic idea is their body wants a child, it’s the biological reason for the pairing. It harkens back to a time, thousands of years ago when human biology evolved to combat a dying population. Alpha was the first to emerge of the evolutionary chain and Omega followed with one purpose: to breed. It’s a basic instinctual need that still exists but it’s been dulled over time.

A few hundred years ago Sam would have claimed you and you would have given him as many children as your body could manage. Reproduction was imperative and the preternatural pull was insatiable. Women bore child after child until they became too old to become pregnant or died during childbirth  It wasn’t uncommon for women to bear children until it took their life.

And when Omegas aged out of the childbearing years they were replaced by someone younger who was still fertile. It was commonplace for an Alpha to have four or five mates over his lifetime. Foregoing one for the next, leaving behind each Omega to suffer a lonely existence.

It was during these times that unsatisfied heats first showed up.

The more common situation is an Omega being forced to become pregnant to satiate her heat. Being fucked and knotted doesn’t do the trick. In these cases, the body needs a full womb to equalize and the woman’s body turns on herself until it’s given what it wants. It’s one of two options, have child after child or suffer through spine curling heats that often last for weeks a time.

The second and the rarer scenario is when an Omega is unable to be satisfied. Despite claiming, mating and pregnancy their heats grow more and more intense. To date there is no treatment, the condition is terminal but often makes the Omegas suffer for years before finally taking their life.

One percent of the population means it affects roughly seventy million people.

“And you found a cure?” You ask and Sam smiles, pink lips pulling back over white teeth.

“Three years ago we went into clinical trials and the results were incredible. Phase one had a ninety-two percent success rate. I’m talking about no pain, no heat. No symptoms at all. It only got better from there. We were told FDA approval would take years. It’s only been eight months.” He laughs, clearly over the moon at this news.

“You’re going to help so many people.” You beam, proud of this man who’s waltzed into your life. He just keeps getting better and better. “I mean it, that’s amazing. It’s going to change people’s lives.”

“Yeah.” His smile fades as he focuses on you.

All day people have responded to the news with comments about how much money this drug will make and what it will do the company’s stock prices, not to mention future applications. But here you are, talking about the people it will impact.

“What?” You ask, afraid you’ve said something wrong.

“Nothing.” He cups your jaw, running his thumb back and forth across your cheek. “I just like you so much.”

–

Sam’s insistent two of you continue learning about each other. Whether it’s an in-depth conversation or eating you out on the floor of his apartment, Sam’s need to know you is insatiable. His fingers curl into the clammy flesh at the back of your knees, forcing your legs wider.

“Right  _there_.” You moan, butterflying your knees outward as Sam’s tongue works in deft strokes over your clit. You’re spread out on his living room floor, naked, sweating and hovering on the cusp of an orgasm for nearly an hour.

“Wanna fuck you Omega, but you taste too good.” He mumbles against your pussy, taking a moment to lick into your cunt, pressing his tongue inside to get a taste before moving back to your clit.

“You’re gonna make me cum.” You moan, sucking in a breath and tuning your head to the side as you close your eyes in concentration.

“Tell me when.” His tongue slides firm, back and forth, working your bud until the building pleasure encroached on too much.

“Now, Sam.” Warning him you’re momentarily shocked when he pulls his head from between your legs.

Sam moves fast, over your body and pushing his cock into you with breathtaking speed. He thrusts in to the root with one sudden shove of hips. His pelvis rocks into your clit and you cum, crying out, clawing at his neck and back as he holds himself deep.

He feels delirious like he’s in the midst of some feverish dream as he watches you under him, struggling to breathe, your tight little pussy squeezing him again and again. Your back arches as you gasp and go limp, like you’re dying before he brings you back to life.

“Love watching you cum.” He grunts, smiling against your throat, before scraping his teeth over the hollow of your neck.  “So fucking beautiful taking my cock Omega. I can feel you, sucking me inside you.”

“Oh God,” Choking, you squeeze your eyes shut, feeling your cunt continue to pulse around his thick shaft. The weight of his large frame on top of you coupled with the sensation of being filled to the brim is incredible. If feels like this is where you’re meant to be.

Sam’s never been in love. He’s never even been close before. But as he lifts his heads to watch you silently gasp and twitch as your orgasm fades, he can imagine what it’s like. He can understand the wanting someone completely, body and soul.

“That feel good?” He grins, watching as your eyes flutter open.

“Amazing,” you sigh, smiling lazily and looking up at him. Bringing a hand to his face you bite your lip as you try to catch your breath. “It feels better when you’re inside me when I cum.”

“Better than my fingers?” He clarifies.

Sam’s in the process of the methodical exploration of your perfect orgasm and you think he might just have found it.

“Way better.” Arching up you kiss him. “It feels best when you’re like this.”

“Noted.” He quips, his mouth breaking free to watch your reaction as he rocks his hips, sliding out before slowly easing back inside. “Too much?”

“No,” You sigh, hitching your legs wider. “Just a little  _sensitive_. Be gentle with me.”

“Of course.” Sam nuzzles under your jaw, dragging his nose across your skin as he breathes you in.

He fucks you slow and deep, with long, steady thrusts that make your eyes roll back into your skull. He watches you intently, mesmerized by the way you whimper, clutching at his shoulders, hanging on to him with the desperation of a drowning woman.

“Can you cum again?” He speeds up, just enough to ease the ache of his cock, sliding base to tip with every thrust.

“I don’t know. But it feels so good I don’t care.”

Sam places one hand on either side of your head, holding his weight and pumping faster. The wet smack of your bodies coming together echoing off the walls and becoming his sole focus. That sounds gets faster and louder until he feels his knot swelling.

“Fuck.” Groaning in pleasure, he pops inside you, emptying thick ropes of cum into your belly as you take his knot. He’s not sure he’s ever going to get used to the feeling of knotting you bare, cumming inside you as nature intended. It feels unbelievable every time.

—

You don’t have to open your eyes to know it’s too early for any sane person to start the day, You’ve bartended for your entire adult life so the night owl lifestyle comes as a default. Truth be told you’ve always preferred to sleep until noon and start the day at a slow pace.

Sam is the polar opposite.

“Good morning.” His sleep drunk voice is deep and warm at the shell of your ear as you lay face down in the feather pillow.

“ _Hmmff_.” Grunting, you burrow deeper, stretching out under the covers.

“Are you going to join me this morning?” You feel the smile on his lips as he kisses your shoulder.

He’s been trying to get you to go running with him for the last three mornings. You’ve declined. Not that you don’t exercise. You love to work up a good sweat, you even jog on occasion, but not at 4:45 am.

“It’s too early.” You groan.

“Come on.” You feel the bed dip as he straddles your legs. Pulling down the blanket his lips trailing down your naked spine. “It’s hard the first few times but it’s worth it. If you get out of bed right now we can have a great view as the sun comes up.”

“If you’re trying to motivate me you’re headed down the wrong path.The idea of watching the sun rise makes me nauseous.”  Voice muffled by the pillow you make no move.

“Okay, how about this. If you come with me today, I’ll stay in bed with you tomorrow and wake you up more enjoyably.”

Maybe it’s the promise of morning sex or just the playful tone of his offer but you crack on eye open.

“Even if I wanted to, which I  _do not_ , I don’t have anything to wear.” It’s the same excuse you’ve used all week but this time he’s ready.

“On the contrary. I took the liberty of having a few items delivered. Not only do you have something to wear, but you’ve also got options.”

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“Because I want you to be healthy and live a very long life so I can enjoy you as long as possible. Purely selfish reasons.”

Ten minutes later you’re still half asleep, leaning into Sam’s side as the elevator descends to the ground floor. He chuckles tucking an arm around your side and squeezing you against him.

“It’s freezing out there.” Your protesting hasn’t ended, even as he takes your hand and pulls you toward the front doors of the building.

“You’ll warm up in two minutes. Come on, if we leave now we can be back in time for a nice long shower before I have to leave…”

“Promises, promises.” You laugh as you follow him out into the cold.

–

You walk through the front door of Mick’s just after lunch. You need to beg forgiveness from your manager Joey. He sees you coming across the room and waves the hand towel he’s holding in your direction.

“I don’t wanna hear it.” He warns.

“Please, just let me explain.” Begging you take a seat on the stool across from him.

“Explain what? That you left to fuck some dude and left Jesse alone in the middle of a shift? I don’t hear from you for almost a week…”

“Well,” You shrug, unable to argue with the facts. “Yeah, but things were crazy and I…I - I’m sorry. It won’t ever happen again.”

“I can’t chance it.” Joey stops what he’s doing and gives you his full attention.

“Come on, I never even call in sick.” You counter.

“Maybe not  _sick_  but I already gotta give you time off every month for your..Omega stuff. I should have known better. I thought you’d work out but I set you up for failure, that’s my fault.”

“Are you kidding me?” Eyes narrowing you study him, trying to suss out if he’s joking. You’ve known him nearly two years and you’ve never even suspected that he might be prejudiced.

“Look, I’m sorry.” He sighs, distinctly uncomfortable. He’s hoping you’ll walk away or storm out but you’re not going to make this easy for him.

“I know I did a shitty thing leaving like that. But trust me, it will never happen again. I swear. Look-” You push your hair back and pull at the neckline of your t-shirt. “I’m not even on the market anymore.”

He eyes Sam’s bite and takes a moment before rolling his eyes in frustration.

“A claimed Omega doesn’t do me any good. I’m just gonna be honest here. The reason I hired you is that you’re super hot and single. You’re a draw, guys come back every weekend to try and get a piece. But what am I supposed to do with you now?”

“Wow.” You murmur, trying to comprehend what he’s telling you. Feeling a blush rising in your cheeks you try to maintain your composure. There’s a sickening culmination of anger and embarrassment threatening to overtake you.  

“Don’t look at me like that. You’re making me feel like an asshole.” He grumbles.

“Maybe because you are.” You spit back.

“Hey, watch your mouth.” Joey has always had a quick temper and he doesn’t like to put in his place. “Because I’m a nice guy and I don’t want you out on the street I’ll see what I can do. Maybe we can get you on the afternoon shift.”

“You want me serving burgers to salesmen? No way, the tips aren’t worth leaving the house.”

“Fine, have it your way. You’re fired.”

–

Sam left you a key.

Just like that he trusts you enough to leave a key in a white envelope on his kitchen counter with your name scrawled across the paper. There was a note in his block letter writing -  _You can come and go as you please._

Unable to control the idiotic smile on your face you slipped the shiny silver key onto your ring. It’s been burning a hole in your pocket all day, just resting there, like an unspoken invitation to his life.  There wasn’t a conversation or a massive gesture of commitment. It’s more than that, it’s the way he’s approached his entire short-lived relationship with you.

You’re here to stay and that’s just the way things are now.

Sam’s apartment is massive and modern. You’ve seen the plenty of the master bedroom but you explore the rest of his home, finding an office filled with books and two oversized leather chairs. The shelves are filled with volumes of boring books on business and leadership. But the opposing wall is all fiction. Everything from Tolkien to Jane Austen. You smile pulling the first edition of Mansfield Park, delicately opening the pages.

Across the hall, there’s a small guest room with a neatly made bed and en-suite bath. Off the kitchen, you find a laundry room and a fully stocked pantry. The kitchen and living area are one massive space, open and tall with vaulted ceilings. The far wall of the living room is one giant window, floor to ceiling, wall to wall, looking out over the city.

You don’t even want to guess what he pays for a place like this.

You hear a key in the door and glance at the clock. It’s not even three and Sam shouldn’t be home yet. You’re watching from beside the refrigerator as an older woman lets herself in, dropping her bags to the floor.

“Hello.” You greet tentatively and in turn scare the living daylights of her.

“Oh, Lord!” She shrieks, placing a hand over her heart.

“Sorry!” You put your hands up. “I’m so sorry. I was trying to not to scare you.”

“It’s okay.” She takes a heavy breath, sucking in through her nose. “I’ve been a little jumpy lately.”

“Do you mind if I ask…who are you?” You take a step closer, sock feet sliding across the hardwood of the kitchen floor.

Her expression sours at your question.

“Who are you?” She returns.

“I’m-” That’s a good question. “I’m Sam’s…Omega.”

“Oh.” Her eyes widen, looking at you with a newfound curiosity. She looks you over from head to toe, offering a final nod of apparent approval. “I didn’t know he’d taken a mate. About time.”

“I’m Y/N.” You continue hoping to get more information about this stranger.

“Gail.” She offers her hand and you shake it. “I’m the housekeeper.”

“I didn’t know he had a housekeeper.” You admit as she moves to the sink, already focused on the job at hand.

“I didn’t know he had an Omega.” She shrugs, rinses glasses and loading them into the dishwasher. “We’re both learning new things today.”

You’re a bit taken aback by her attitude, unsure if you’ve done something to offend her.

“I come on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.” She looks up, “I clean and do the laundry. You can leave your clothes in the hamper, or on the floor, but if you want anything dry cleaned, make sure you lay it out in a separate pile. I prefer to do my work and leave. Mr. Winchester likes discretion and I do my best to keep my nose out of his business. That includes friendly conversation. The less I know about you, the better. It’s not personal.”

“Uh, okay.” You nod, slinking away from her.

You try to ignore her presence, but having someone scrubbing the shower and cleaning the toilets while you lay around doesn’t feel right, so you grab your jacket and spend an hour at the coffee shop down the street contemplating how strange life keeps getting.

–

“You look beautiful.” Sam squeezes your hand as the elevator rises. John and Mary Winchester live on the top three floors of the massive Lebanon building. You Googled it this morning, wanting to get an idea of what you’d be walking into and were flabbergasted by the size and opulence of their home. From the rooftop swimming pool to the custom marble floors it’s clear you’re walking into a life that you know nothing about.

You knew they were rich, but John’s net worth printed in bold letters next to his name gave you a stomach ache.

Sam bought the dress you’re wearing. You’d protested when he handed you the box but he scoffed rebutting your apprehension by telling you he saw it in the window and thought of you. You suspect it has more to with the matching lingerie underneath but you couldn’t turn down his generosity. Not to mention the way he looked at you when you emerged from the bedroom, eyeing you from head to toes with a stare that made your belly tight.

“We need to get this over with so I can get you home.” He purred, kissing you in the back seat of his car. You glanced up to see if the driver was watching the two of you make out like kids, but only found two eyes plastered to the road. Sam’s mouth caught yours again, kissing you slow and deep, letting his tongue venture over yours as his hand slid between your thighs. “Wanna fuck you in this dress.”

He warned you this wouldn’t be typical Friday night dinner. It’s part of their yearly employee appreciation initiative. And tonight several members of the board and each of Sam, John and Dean’s assistants will be in attendance.

A woman, evidently staff, answers the door. Sam hands her his coat, then helps you off with yours. Once you’re alone he embraces you, slipping both arms around your waist and pulling you to his chest. Placing both hands on his biceps you stare into his bright, shining eyes, breathing the smell of his cologne and unmistakable scent of his Alpha.

“My family can be…different. I want you to know how much I want you here tonight. You’re a big part of my life now and-”

“Sam!”

You turn to see a blonde woman striding in your direction with a painfully tight smile plastered to her face.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” She slinks closer and Sam relinquishes his hold on you, keeping one hand around your waist.

“Mom, this is Y/N.” He gestures toward you. “This is my mother.”

“Hello.” She extends her hand and you take it. “I’m Mary.”

“Hi, Y/N. Thank you for having me. Your home is beautiful.”

She stares at you for a moment, nostrils flaring as she blinks in rapid succession.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Tipping her head, Mary looks you over one last time before turning back to Sam.

“She’s gorgeous.” She quips, turning on her heels before he has a chance to respond. “We’re having cocktails in your father’s study. Please join us when you’re ready.”

You watch her leave, not quite sure of what to make of the interaction. She’s less brash than Sam’s father but something is simmering under the surface that you can’t quite put your finger on.

Sam takes your hand as he leads you through the long hall before he opens the doors into a two-story office. It’s like something out of a fairy tale, books floor to ceiling surrounded by hardwood and leather.

“Sam!” You look up to see a pretty brunette in a cherry red dress walking toward you. She’s carrying a glass of champagne and it sloshes over the edge. Her eyes stutter between the two of you as she gets closer. Her eyes fall to where he’s holding your hand. “I wasn’t sure if you were coming.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Sam grins, letting you go as he places a hand at the small of your back. “Amelia, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Amelia, she’s my assistant. She keeps my working life in order. I’d be a mess without her.”

“Hi.” You extend a hand and she pauses for a split second before taking it.

“Nice to meet you.” She smiles. Her disappointment is palpable as she looks between you and Sam before asking what she wants to know. “She’s your…friend?”

“She’s my Omega,” Sam confirms without skipping a beat.

You squirm as the color drains from her face. It was apparently the last answer she expected to hear.

“Oh wow, I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.” She recovers quickly, unable to look at you directly.

–

At dinner, you’re seated next to Sam and directly across from John’s assistant Rowena. You’ve caught her staring multiple times now but she’s doesn’t seem intimidated, refusing to look away. She’s studying you and you don’t think you want to know why.

To Rowena’s right is Amelia and on her left is Lisa, Dean’s secretary. It’s interesting, three powerful men with beautiful women working for them. It all feels very old-school. You try to listen to the conversation happening at the end of the table here John and Mary are chatting with Dean about an upcoming project.

“So, Y/N.” Lisa smiles, sweet as sugar. “We’re all so surprised to find out about you and Sam. I’m dying to know more about you. Where did you go to school?”

Sam’s hand finds you under the table, offering a squeeze.

“Um,” You pause setting down your wine glass. “Hillhouse. In New Haven.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard of it…” She makes a production of thinking about your answer, mushing her lips together. “Oh honey, I didn’t mean high school. Sorry, I should have clarified. Where did you go to college?”

You try to control your expression, holding your jaw stiff, willing yourself not to give away any reaction.

“I didn’t. I started working right out of high school.” You answer honestly, suddenly aware that you have the attention of the entire table. Sam shifts beside you, this time he places his hand over yours where it rests on the table.

“Oh,” Amelia chimes in. “Nothing wrong with that. So Sam, why you don’t tell us how the two of you met.”

John clears this throat from the head the table, but Sam doesn’t react.

“I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.” Your Alpha responds, taking a sip of his whiskey.

“How romantic.” Amelia grins, her eyes betraying her. “I think I heard Mary saying you were working? What is that you do?”

You have a sneaking suspicion that she knows full well what you do. These questions are designed to be a deliberate public humiliation.

“I was a bartender.” You quip, not wasting any time. You’ve never felt ashamed of what you do or who you are until now. There’s a heat rising in your cheek and a sick feeling in your belly.

“Was?” Mary inquires. Every head at the table looks from her to you. Shit.

“She’s making a change.” Sam intercedes.

“Better be careful.” Lisa leans forward. “You don’t want to wait too long. I hear entry-level jobs are in high demand.”

Amelia snickers along with Lisa who looks pleased with herself.

“That’s good advice.” You respond calmly.

“I’m sure my son will take good care of you,” John speaks for the first time, his eyes burning with a quiet disdain that settles at your gut. “Why go back to work at all?”

“She doesn’t have to.” Sam’s answer to quick and deliberate. He’s making a point. You’re none of his father’s concern and he doesn’t like that the old man has an opinion about his personal life. “There’s no reason for her to work unless she wants to.”

“Okay.” You try to redirect the conversation. “Do we want to spend all night talking about my career choices? I’d like to know more about what you do-”

“Well, I just want to say that I’m happy for you. Both of you.” Amelia tips her glass towards Sam before staring daggers at you. “It’s a fairy tale ending isn’t it?”

“I’d say.” Lisa joins. “A rags to riches sort of romance. It reminds me of that movie…you know the one with Julia Roberts.”

“Pretty Woman,” Amelia confirms, giggling. “Now that you mention it, I can see that.”

You want to crawl under the table.

Sam has no idea how to handle this. He’s an expert at dealing with his father, but he’s not sure how to navigate this social disaster happening right in front of him.

“Except she’s not a prostitute,” Rowena speaks up.

“Oh my God.” Lisa sputters, putting a hand over her heart as if she’s offended. “I never meant to imply that she was-”

“Oh, didn’t you?” Rowena looks at you with her unwavering stare.

“Will you please excuse me.” You force a smile, pushing your chair back from the table.

–

The moment the door to the bathroom shuts you lose all control of your emotions. You’ve never felt so embarrassed in all your life, but the worst of it is that you’re ashamed for who you are. No one, save for your parents, has ever made you feel like trash.

You want to be angry, but the truth is that you’re hurt. Utterly gutted. The tears sting your eyes before falling over your cheeks. A sob escapes your throat and you cover your mouth afraid that someone will hear you weeping in the bathroom like the weak person they assume you are.

There’s a knock at the door and you freeze, unable to speak without betraying your breakdown. There’s the shuffle of feet and a second rap.

“Let me in.” Sam’s voice instructs, twisting the handle only to find it locked. “Unlock the door.”

Pausing, you wipe futilely at wet cheeks and flip the lock.

When he pushes the door open the sight of you sends Sam’s heart to his stomach. You’re crying, red eyes leaking fat tears. You’ve got a hand over your stomach, trying to anchor yourself. At the sight of him, you clap a hand over your mouth to muffle the cry that escapes.

“I’m sorry. I just needed a minute.” Whispering and broken, you turn away from him.

“Come here.” Sam takes you by the arm, refusing to let go when you tug away. “I’m so sorry, baby. I had no idea it was going to be this bad.”

“I can’t go back out there.”

“You don’t have to. We’ll go home, right now.”

“I don’t think I could stand it.” You don’t mean for your voice to crack. You’ve held it together for this long, but Sam naturally disarms you. You turn away from him, covering your mouth as tears slide down your cheeks.

“Hey, hey, hey.” He mutters, turning you back to him.

Sam pulls you to his chest, wrapping his arms around your small frame and holding you tight as you cry into this chest. He’s pissed. You’re the one person he wants to protect at all costs, the last thing he wants is for you to be hurt. But anger isn’t what you need right now. The feeling of you shaking in his arm breaks his heart. You’d been nothing but gracious, biting your tongue as the entire evening became about backhanded comments.

“They’re just so… _mean_. Why? If being with you means I have to endure that once a week I don’t think I can.” You look up at him with such earnestly tears streaming down your face. Sam feels like he might throw up.

“I’m so sorry.” he pleads, taking your face in his hands and kissing you. “I’ll never put you through this again. My family, those people, they’re not important. You’re what I care about. Please don’t cry.”

Sam swallows your cries, his mouth covering your again and again until your body begins to overrule you mind, flipping switches as the Omega in you respond to his Alpha. His hands grip your hips, pulling you against him. A final tear falls down your cheek as his tongue snakes into your mouth, curling and tasting, muting any unwanted feelings.

His knees bend and you feel his hand snake under your dress and between your thighs. You part your legs for him out of pure instinct, hitching wide to give him all the access he wants. He grunts softly into your mouth as his long finger swipe over your sex, feeling the sticky lace that’s the only barrier between him and your pussy.

“You’re wet.” He murmurs, his mouth sucking at the skin just under your jaw. The truth is you’ve been wet since he claimed you.

“Take me home.” You whimper, your head falling all the way back as his mouth sends shivers down your spine.

“I want you right here.” Both his hands are under your dress, pulling your panties down far enough to give him what he wants, leaving them around your thighs. “Right now.”

“Someone is gonna hear us.” You pant.

He pulls back, turning you around and bending you forward over the edge of the sink.

“Good.” He grabs a handful of your hair, forcing you to look into the mirror. He stares at your reflection and you meet his gaze.. Your eyes might be a little red but no one would ever know you were crying only moments ago. Your pupils are blown wide with lust, cheeks flush as your mouth hangs open. “Look at you, so fucking beautiful. You’re better than all of them put together and you’re mine.”

Sam’s meets your eyes, locking in a dead stare. He lets go of your hair and places both your hands on the counter, giving them a squeeze, his silent instruction to stay where he puts you. Reaching around he pulls down the neckline of your dress and the cups of your bra so that both your breasts are partially exposed, nipples puffy and hard as his licks his lips.

He pulls your hips back as you stick out your backside. He doesn’t have to tell you what comes next, you already know. You watch each other in the mirror, his eyes never leaving yours as he unbuckles his belt and unzips himself. You’re mesmerized, watching his eyelids fight the urge to close as he presses the swollen head of his cock against your pussy.

“Don’t close your eyes.” He commands, examining your expression as he slides inside. His cock stretches you wide, finding a familiar home deep in your aching channel until his balls rock forward and you feel every inch of his length. “So fucking tight every time.”

He pulls out all the way, leaving you trembling and empty but only for a moment before thrusting back in and burying himself to the root. You cry out, instantly horrified that the entire dinner table can hear you but Sam doesn’t seem the least bit phased.

“Tell me what I feel like inside you.” He grits, one hand reaching around to squeeze your breasts. His hips find a slow rhythm, fucking you deep and steady like he’s got all the time in the world.

You refocus on his eyes in the mirror, watching him watch you as you whimper and twist in pleasure, moaning like a whore.

“You feel big…and deep.” Sucking in a breath you watch as he fucks you from behind. “Sometimes I think you’re going to split me in two.”

Sam groans, fucking a little faster, seemingly pleased with your response.

“I can’t believe I can take all of you inside me, your cock’s so big.” He rewards your confession by grinding deep and holding himself there with the head of his shaft pressed against your cervix. Your eyes roll back into your skull, back arching as you fight to keep breathing. “Fuck Sam, Oh God. It’s too much.”

He doesn’t pull back, just lowers his head to your ear, whispering like he doesn’t want anyone to hear. Like you aren’t alone, locked in a bathroom together. “Have you ever been fucked this deep before Omega?”

“No.” You cry out, trying to move but you can’t. You’re trapped between his massive frame and the marble countertop.

“No what?” His hand in back in your hair, pulling your head back. His cock is unrelenting, your pussy stuffed to the brim as you tighten around him.

“No,  _Alpha_.” Your eyes snap open, taking in the obscene sight of your bare tits arching forward as you squirm on his dick.

“And you’re mine, aren’t you?” He grits at the shell of your ear, still not moving, refusing to give you any relief. “Tell me.”

“Yes.” You hiss as it becomes a long, drawn out moan. “I’m yours. I belong to you, Alpha. Fuck, please just fuck me. It’s too deep like this, I can’t…”

“Can’t what?” He teases, easing out just an inch before pressing right back in to the hilt.

“I can’t take it.” Crying you twist against him, the width of his shaft pulling inside you. It hurts, but it’s a kind of pain that makes you want more. The idea that his cock is this deep and the feeling of him tapping your womb makes you gush around his cock. He really doesn’t need to do anything else, this is enough to send you over the edge. “You’re gonna make me cum.”

“Like this?” He asks, his tone evening out. He’s not teasing anymore, he’s genuinely in awe of how your body responds to him. Just like everything, he’ll store this information away for later. “You’re gonna come from taking my cock this deep?”

“Ahuh.” You nod, barely able to speak. Maybe it’s the sight of your breasts heaving with every breath or how strung out you look, desperate and writhing on his cock. Maybe he’s the sight of him taking you from behind, how big and dominate he looks standing there. But there’s a swell of carnal pleasure that’s building fast, as you pathetically try to move your hips.

Sam watches in near disbelief, your tight little pussy squeezing and sucking him. He’s not even fucking you, just pinning you against the bathroom counter buried balls deep in your cunt, unmoving and hard as steel as you have, what looks like, an earth-shattering orgasm. He can see the build-up, his beautiful Omega heaving, breathing faster and faster, pussy getting tighter and tighter and then your mouth falls open and your eyes clench shut and you’re cumming around him like he’s just sucked your clit.

“Don’t move.” You gasp, clutching his length inside you, milking his cock.

“You alright?” He whispers, leaning down to press his face against your cheek, still watching. You pant fast trying to catch your breath, hanging on to the counter as if your life depends on it.

“Yes.” Sucking in a breath you keep your eyes shut, still riding out your orgasm. Whatever this is, it’s making you painfully sensitive, your body reacting like it did the first night you were together like you haven’t reached your final plateau and the pleasure is still building.

He shifts behind you, inadvertently pulling out, just an inch, just enough that you feel the drag of his cock but it’s too much and you find yourself plunged into another orgasm, stronger than the first. There are no words, instead, you make a desperate noise, crying out and reaching behind you, trying to hang on to your Alpha as your whole body tightens.

Sam doesn’t wait this time, instead, he fucks you through it, thrusting in and out, pumping with long thrusts while your pussy contracts around him. It doesn’t take long, he comes like a kid on prom night. He barely manages to avoid knotting you in his parents’ bathroom, somehow finding the self-restraint to hold back.

You’re both out of breath, shaking and trembling. The swollen head of his cock is still in your cunt and his seed running down your thighs when there’s a knock at the door.

The handle begins to turn and Sam reaches out to grab it as you stare at each other in the mirror.

“Everything alright in there?”


	4. Four: Assumptions

“We’re fine,” Sam calls back, using his thumb to click the lock in the center of the handle. “Just a minute.”

“It sounded like someone hurt themselves.” Mary continues, just outside the door. She jiggles the handle again but this time it doesn’t move.

“Shit.” He whispers, pressing a kiss into the back of your head and pulling his cock out of you. He meets your stare in the mirror, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth.

The world is still spinning, you’re not even breathing at a normal pace as you tuck your breasts away and pull your dress back into place. Behind you, Sam is tucking himself back into his dress pants before smoothing his shirt and fastening his belt back into place. He appears completely normal, while you look like you’ve had the daylights fucked out of you.

“We’re talking. Y/N needed a moment.” He answers, watching as you swipe under your eyes, rubbing away smeared mascara.

“Sam, I can’t go out there like this.” You hiss, smoothing your hair down.

“You look beautiful.” He grins, charming and bright.

“I look like a mess.”

“No one’s even going to see you. We’re gonna go home.”

“I’m not ready, damn it Sam!” You rasp in protest and he opens the doors. He’s chuckling at your appearance as the door opens and he’s met with his mother, waiting patiently.

“I just wanted to make sure that-” Her voice drops as she looks at you. Even if you didn’t look disheveled, there no way she can’t smell it. She’s an Omega and her senses are just as sharp as yours. “I came to make sure that Y/N was okay. But it seems that you’ve already taken care of her.”

“Mom-” Sam tries to intercede.

“It’s fine.” She spits, her eyes darting from Sam to you. There’s nothing but disdain. “This is about what I expected. I hoped your Omega might have the decency not to fuck you in the bathroom like a whore, but I can see I was wrong.”

“Hold on.” He protests and you want to blend into the wall and fade away. Embarrassment doesn’t even begin to cover the humiliation.

“I invited you into my home and you fucked my son in the bathroom?” Looking at you from head to toe she shakes her head. “Take your trash out of my house, Sam.”

–

The snow is falling when he wakes up. Sam takes one look outside and slinks back into bed, wrapping himself around your sleeping body. You’re dead to the world, breathing slowly, huffing in approval when he presses his chest against your naked back. He nuzzles his nose into the back of your neck, drawing in a breath, scenting you.

You smell different than you did a few weeks ago, your scent has evolved with his claim and he’s able to distinguish his smell mixed in with yours. He breathes again burying his face deeper until his lips meet the skin of your shoulder.

“Sam.” You sigh, voice dreamy and light, still somewhere deep in sleep.

He grunts, satisfied at the idea of you thinking of him in your dreams. He was rough last night, more forceful than usual. But as it turns out you liked the pain, at least to some degree and it’s a kink he’s not let himself explore until now.  He’s not sure what came over him. Maybe it was the way you kept asking for it harder, moaning and writhing on his cock begging him to bite you, mark you again like he hasn’t already staked his claim.

One of your hands is lying limp beside your pillow and he can make out a light blue ring where he used his necktie to secure your wrist to the corner of the bed. He’s never tied anyone up before. But you asked him for it and he’s never enjoyed watching someone writhe and squirm so much.

You both needed the intensity of something new after what happened with his parents. He needed to re-stake his claim and you needed to submit to him. To validate what you both already knew.

The two of you belong to each other and you’re all that matters now.  

–

Sam was in the office before anyone else this morning. He left you sleeping soundly in the hope that if he puts in a few long days at the beginning of the week he might get an actual weekend.  Not to mention after last night he needs a distraction, after the utter failure that was dinner and then the fucking that followed he’s swimming in his own thoughts.  He was up and out the door just before 5 am.

Around 6:30 there’s a soft knock and Amelia slinks inside carefully shutting the door behind her.

“I didn’t know you were coming in early today. I would have been here.” She shifts nervously.

“I didn’t need you.” He looks up from his computer. “There’s no reason for you to be here that early unless I want you for something specific and I don’t.”

“Oh.” She breathes as they stare at each in silence. “I um, I was hoping I would get here before you. I wanted to figure how what I was going to say…”

Sam just waits for her to finish as she shifts, distinctly uncomfortable. Edging close she sits gingerly in the chair across from his desk.

“Say what?” He offers, greasing the wheels.

“Dinner and Y/N..I’m sorry Sam. I didn’t mean to come across like that and I got caught up in the moment. You know I love working for you, I never want to do anything to put my job at risk. I just want you to know that I’m sorry. If I could take it back I would.”

Sam’s eyes narrow, trying to suss out her intentions. It’s no secret she’s been vying for his attention over the last year. After she found out about Sarah, in her mind it opened up the possibility. He knows she likes him and he would have replaced her but she’s also damn good at her job. She’s efficient, professional and most of all loyal. Amelia knows his life and routines inside and out because she’s been the keeper of his schedule and his professional world for the last three years.

And he’s not immune to the fact that it takes guts to admit what she did and apologize. He’s fairly sure his mother set the tone of the evening before you ever arrived. She could’ve just pretended it didn’t happen, or that she didn’t know the effect her words had. But instead, she’s owning it. Sam can appreciate that.

“Okay.” He nods. “Apology accepted, let’s not talk about it again.”

“Great.” Her cheeks blush pink as she smiles. “Thank you. I’ll make coffee and send a tentative copy of your schedule.”

“Sounds good,” Sam confirms, happy to put this whole mess behind him and move forward.

–

“Take it.” He holds out a card.

“What is it?” You look at the Visa card in your hands with your name printed on it.

“It’s a debit card. The pin is your birthday if you need to get cash out. “

“Um, I don’t want your money.”

“I knew you were going to say that. But, I don’t care. You don’t get to say now. I’m your Alpha and I want you to be taken care of. And not just for some emergency. If you see something you want, you should have it.”

“No Sam.” You stare, putting hands on hips in defiance.

“And I said I’m not asking you. I’m telling you, take it.” He points at you, thrusting his finger forward.

“What about our relationship makes you think I take orders?” Cocking your head you watch his expression shift.

“That’s a loaded question…” His eyes dip down, sweeping over your body and you can practically see his mind replaying the events of the night before. He’s not wrong, you did take orders and you executed them with enthusiasm but sucking his cock is a completely different story.

“Don’t do that.” Shaking your head you take a step toward him. “I’m being serious.”

“So I am.” He confirms sure of himself. “What’s mine is yours. It’s important to me that you’re equal in all parts of my life. This is important to me Omega.”

He knows what it does to you when he uses that title. It takes the fight right out of you.

“Fine.” You quip, turning the card over in your hand. “I’ll take and I’ll keep it in case of an emergency.”

“There doesn’t need to be a disaster for you to spend money.” He’s getting frustrated, a red blush rising in his cheeks. “I have more money than I’ll ever be able to spend on my own. I want you to take that card and go buy yourself a dress or a purse or something unreasonably expensive that you’ve always wanted. Take it. Use it.”

“I-” you stop, trying to decide how far to push this. It’s clearly a hot button issue for him. “Sam, I don’t want our relationship to be about money. I’m an Omega with next to nothing and people will already assume I’m some kind of gold digger-”

“I don’t give a fuck about what anyone else thinks.” The forcefulness with which he says the word  _fuck_ makes your thighs clench. “You shouldn’t either. Are you sleeping with me for my money?”

“Screw you. Why would you even ask me that?”

“Because you brought it up! Because I feel the same way when you say that you’re concerned about what people think. You’re the one making this a bigger deal than it needs to be. Take my fucking money and buy your something, throw it away for all I care. But I want you to start thinking of you and I as us, instead of you being someone separate.”

“Alright. You made your point. You win.”

There’s a flash in his eyes. While you’re not afraid of Sam, there’s certainly a power underneath his collected exterior that you occasionally catch a glimpse of.

Later that afternoon you have your first taste of the life that being Sam’s Omega affords. After you and Donna have lunch you buy yourself a Dior handbag that so expensive you don’t think you’ll ever feel comfortable using it. The old you would be appalled, but the new you has to admit that it’s a nice change from scraping up change to see a matinee. You’ve been broke your whole life and you deserve a few nice things. After all, there’s no harm in indulging Sam.

One Month Later

Sam’s apartment feels less like a place you’re visiting and little more like home. Every morning, after he leaves for work, you have the place to yourself and usually curl up in his office and read. Today you flip on his electric fireplace, watching as the flames spring to life and seem to take the chill from the sight of the fluffy snowflakes falling outside the windows.

You’re just getting into Carrie, when you hear a noise from the living room. Freezing you listen to the shuffle of feet moving softly down the hall. Carefully closing your book you stand, sliding silently across the floor in sock feet. It’s not Sam’s heavy footfall and his housekeeper doesn’t come until the afternoons.

“Hello?” You hear a female voice call out.

“Hello.” You answer back, pulling your blanket around yourself as if it might offer some protection.

“Hi.” Mary’s head pops around the corner. “I knocked but I don’t think you heard me.”

“Sorry, I was reading. I get lost in my own world sometimes.” You inch back as she enters the room.

“No problem. I do the same thing.” She pulls off her gloves, slipping them into her purse. Looking around the room she gets a good look, before focusing back on you. “I’ve only been here once before. Sam usually comes to our place and he’s always been private about his space. I’ve never seen more than his living room.”

“Oh.” You’re not sure what she expects or what the proper response is. All you know is that you don’t want her here, she makes you feel out of place in your own home.

“Have you moved in?” She inquires, shrugging her bone colored wool coat off her shoulders and laying it over the back of the vacant chair. You hesitate, feeling sick to your stomach. After the dinner, you don’t want to give her any more reasons to tear you apart.

“Not yet.” You choke out. “I mean, I still have my apartment.”

“It wasn’t a loaded question. You two should be living together. You’re his Omega and he’ll need you in ways you haven’t even realized yet. It’s important to be close.”

This woman, speaking gently with soft words is a far cry from the woman you met before.

You blink in response, watching as she sits gingerly in the chair across from you. Taking a seat you watch her watch you, wary of her motives.

“You’ll have to excuse me.” Clearing your throat you sit up straight, determined to not let her know just how intimidated you truly are. “When we met before you said quite a few…hurtful things. Everyone did. I’m sure you can understand my confusion as to why you’re here.”

“Yes,” She nods, her eyes flickering to the floor. She regroups, lifting her head to stare at you again. “I came to apologize. The way I behaved was unforgivable. I’m so sorry about what I said and the way I allowed others to treat you in my home. You were a guest and you are important to my son. You deserve better.”

“I appreciate the sentiment but it’s a little hard for me to swallow. You and your husband have made it clear what you think of me.”

“John is-” She pauses, looking at her open palms before clutching her hands together. “My husband has his views on everything and everyone. We’re not the same person. I came here to apologize and explain myself. I just ask that you listen and when I’m done, if you like, you can tell me to leave and never come back.”

“Okay, I’m listening.” You’re unsure of her motive but you’ll hear her out. She is Sam’s mother after all.

“I’m not sure what Sam has shared about our past but I made a series of selfish, cruel decisions when I was younger that tore my family apart. I left my family and went off on my own. By the time I wanted to come home John and Dean had moved on and didn’t want anything to do with me. Sam was the only one who gave me a second chance.

“He’s my baby.” She looks up at you, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. “To you, he’s a man, an Alpha, your Alpha, but he’ll always be my youngest son and I failed him when he needed me most. All I want is the best for my boys. I want them to be successful and happy and find mates that are deserving of them.”

“You don’t think I’m deserving?”

“I don’t mean it like that, I just - I don’t know that I would have ever believed that anyone is good enough for Sam. He’s smart and passionate and always does the right thing, even when it’s not in his own self-interest. He’s a better person than I’ve ever been and I had this idea in my head of who he should spend his life with. Someone who came from a strong background. I don’t just mean money, I mean an understanding of the life we live and the unique challenges someone in his position faces. You don’t fit into the scenario I had planned. And when I hear that my son has claimed a woman he barely knows, a woman without a job…then I saw you and you’re so beautiful. All I could imagine is how it easy it would be for you to take advantage of him. You and I both know that women, Omegas, are stronger than any Alpha. As smart as Sam is when it comes to women he thinks with his dick just like every other man on the planet.  I can’t bear to think of someone using him for his name or his money.”

“That’s not what I’m doing.” You respond evenly, trying to somehow not take offense. You do understand what she’s saying but you’ve been on the receiving end of her venom.

“I hope not.” She nods, her mouth tight. For the first time, you see the unfiltered genuine emotion and she just looks sad. “Someday you’ll have children of your own and you’ll understand. I would do anything for my son. He’s made it very clear that he plans to create a future with you and I don’t want to be left behind. I’m sure somewhere down the road there’s marriage and grandchildren…I don’t want to be cut out of my son’s life. And he believes that you’re meant to be. The way he talks about you, I’ve never seen him like this before. If you’re important to him, then you’re important to me. And I would like to get to know you. That is if you’ll give me chance.”

This was the last thing you expected. She waits, seemingly nervous and you can’t help but feel sorry for her on some level. She’s just looking out for her son. One thing is painfully clear, she loves Sam. And it’s true that the way the two of you came together seems impulsive and messy.

“I’d like that.” You nod. “And I can promise you that I don’t have any ulterior motives. I care about Sam and I want to make a life with him. To be honest all this makes me uneasy. I feel out of place.”

“When I met John I had twenty dollars in my bank account and I was living out of my car.” Her confession takes you off guard. She laughs at your expression. “That’s not something many people know, including my sons. I was a high school dropout working two part-time jobs that paid next to nothing just to put food on the table. And when I met my husband I knew he could change my life. It’s not the only reason I married him. Over time I fell in love and developed real feelings for him but in the beginning, I saw a man who could change the trajectory of my life and I jumped at the chance.”

“That’s not what I’m doing.”

“I’m not insinuating that you are. I just want you to understand why I might jump to conclusions. We tend to be the most conscious of flaws that mirror our own.”

“I didn’t know who Sam was when I met him.”

“I believe you.” She confirms, tilting her head, studying you. “But can you tell me why things moved so fast then. I want to understand.”

“I can’t put it into words. Sam thinks it’s a true bond and I know most people don’t believe that’s even a real thing. To be honest, I don’t know if I do, but I knew the minute I smelled his scent that I wanted him. And then when we-”  You stop short, blushing as you censor your commentary.

“It’s okay.” She shrugs. “Alpha’s and Omega’s are nothing new to me. I know what’s it’s like. Sex doesn’t shock me.”

“It was more than sex. It was this powerful draw. I still feel it. Like my body knew I needed him even before my brain did. And the more I know him the more I’m sure we’re meant to be together. I should be second-guessing. After that dinner, I should have walked away, but I couldn’t. I don’t think I could ever leave him. He’s a person I didn’t think existed, and I’m - I feel - I can’t put it into words.”

“You already did.” She smiles softly. “You’re in love. You just don’t know it yet.”

Blushing you look down at your hands. You know she’s right but you’ve not admitted the true depth of your feelings yet. You keep telling yourself that you haven’t known him long enough, that love takes time - but if you’re honest, Mary is right.

Your cell phone vibrates on the table next to you.

“Sorry,” You look at the restricted number on the screen. Normally you wouldn’t answer, but often times Sam calls from his business line and the number always shows up as something different. It could be him and he gets in a mood when you don’t answer. “I’m just gonna…”

“Please.” Mary smiles, waving her hands and getting up to look over the wall of books.

“Hello,” You answer expecting to hear Sam’s voice on the line.

“Hey baby.” The caller is unmistakable and it’s definitely not your Alpha. There’s a sinking feeling in your stomach as his voice registers. A cold sweat breaks out, as you start to panic. Mary is preoccupied as you dart out of the room and down the hall before closing the door to your bedroom. “You still there baby?

“Stop calling me that! Why are you calling me?” You hiss, ducking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

“I think you know why.”

“I really don’t. How did you even get my number?” You ask, pacing back and forth. It’s been a long time since you heard his voice and it still conjures up a fear you thought you’d put behind you.

“How about you answer my questions. How in the fuck did you manage to snag a Winchester? I mean, you’re a pro at sucking dick but damn baby, you must have given him that Omega pussy huh?.”

“Fuck you.” You panic, instantly regretting the outburst. Making him mad always made things worse.

“Watch your mouth. I’d be a little nicer if I were you.” He growls.

“Please just leave me alone. Please.” You fight back tears, trying desperately to hold together. You don’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing the effect he still has on you.

“You know I love to hear you beg. Look, I think we both want the same thing.”

“What’s that?” You don’t want to know the answer.

“For your new boyfriend to avoid seeing what a slut you really are. I’d be happy to send a copy of our favorite photo shoot. He might even like it if he’s into that kind of thing.”

“You wouldn’t-”

“I won’t if you give me what I want.” He laughs.

You close your eyes and take a breath.

“What do you want?”

By the time the call ends and you pull yourself together Mary is no longer in the office. Instead, you find her in the living room, your new designer purse in her hands.

“This is a classic.” She sets down the bag with an apologetic smile. “Look, I don’t want to take up more of your time. I’ve said what I needed to say and I hope we can move forward.”

“Yeah, sure,” you stumble over your own words, trying to focus on her at all. All you can hear is the voice that was on the other end of the phone. “I um, maybe we could have lunch sometime.”

“I would really like that.” Mary gives your shoulder a squeeze.

–

Sam doesn’t understand why you’re so upset.

Since you switched your address the letter keeps coming to the apartment. There were three of them, from the City of New York Transportation Department and he keeps looking at them, unopened on the counter. So when the forth arrived, he just opened it.

It turned out you had a car that was illegally parked on your old landlord’s property and it had been impounded. It went on to say that you needed to pay a series of fees not only to reclaim the car but in order to keep your driver’s license.

Sam did what he always does. He fixed it. He made a call only to find out that the car in question was an ancient piece of trash. So he paid the fines, made the necessary arrangements and had it sent to a junkyard.

He assumed you’d be grateful. He was wrong.

“You could have at least asked me what I thought about it before just deciding without me.” You sit back, tucking a leg under your butt.  

“To be honest I didn’t think you’d care.” He shrugs, folding his pants and laying them over the back of the armchair.

“Why wouldn’t I care?”

“I don’t know, because it’s not important.” He stops halfway through unbuttoning his dress shirt. Staring at you he realizes, for the first time, that you’re genuinely upset. “I can’t stop and check with you every time I need to make a little decision. I’m your Alpha, it’s my responsibility to take care of things for you.”

“It’s not a little thing Sam, it’s my life.”

“I don’t get it.” He shakes his head, sitting down next to you on the edge of the bed. He’s thoughtful for a moment before turning to you with a mix of honest confusion peppered with irritation. “Your car didn’t run, it was a piece of shit that hadn’t been driven in a year and it needed to be taken care of. If you want another car I’ll buy you a car, but you can just use my driver if you want to go anywhere-”

“I don’t want a driver.”

“Why not?”

“What if I don’t want someone knowing every move I make?” You counter.

“Where are you planning to go that you don’t want to me know about?” Sam raises his eyebrows.

“Nowhere, that’s not what I mean.” Grunting you glare at him.

“I’m not even sure what you’re upset about.” He shakes his head, laughing dryly. “I feel like you’re blowing this out of proportion.”

You’re starting to get a clear picture of what Sam’s day to day life truly entails. All he has to do is snap his fingers and people make things happen. He just asks for something and a team of people whirl to life behind the scenes and do the legwork. And people rarely question him.

“That car was important to me.”

“How important could it be? It had three flat tires and a broken axle.”

“You’re being kind of an asshole.”

“I’m not trying to be. Honest to God, I thought you’d thank me. Why is this so important to you.”

“You wouldn’t understand…”

“I don’t understand or you don’t want to tell me?”

His question pisses you off because he’s hit the nail on the head. Your cheeks go pink, as you look away from him.

“Just tell me.” He pushes. “Because I feel like I’m going crazy.”

“Damn it.” Getting up you walk toward the window. You don’t want to look at him. “I didn’t have things going up, Sam. My parents thought things made you a worldly person, that possessions were just something that distracted you from your devotion to God. I worked nights and weekends for three years to buy that shitty Saturn. When living with my parents was too much and I had to leave, that car was all I had. That car took me away from a life that I hated.”

You can see Sam’s distorted reflection in the window, he stands up, watching you, but you don’t turn around.

“For a while, I built up a life. It took me a long time but I had lots of things. Maybe not things as nice as yours, but the stuff that makes a home. A couch and a crappy used big screen tv. Just normal people stuff.  And then…I dated the wrong guy, Jake, for a couple of years. He seemed great at first but as time went on he was…cruel. He was a bad guy and I was scared to leave for a long time. And when I did, I had to leave everything behind. That POS with a broken axle saved my life. For a few weeks, it was where I slept, where I lived. That car was the only thing that was truly mine.”

“I’m sorry.” He’s close, you didn’t realize he’d inched up behind you but when he speaks you can feel his breath on your shoulder. Two strong arms wrap around your waist and his chest is pressing against your back. “I should have talked to you first. I should have asked. It won’t happen again.”

“Don’t get me wrong.” You turn around, settling into his arms as you place both hands on his chest. “I’ve never had someone who wants to take of me the way you do and I appreciate it. More than you know. You gotta let me ease into all this.”

“I can do that.” He nods, smiling softly. “I am sorry. I feel like an asshole.”

“You not an asshole, not even close.”

–

“How are you feeling?” The doctor asks, taking your blood pressure as the cuff tightens around your arm. You wince at the squeeze, shifting uncomfortably.

“Fine, I mean I’m a little tired but overall I’m fine.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Not all Omega’s respond the same to this kind of birth control. There can be certain…adverse effects. We just want to keep an eye on it.” She explains.

“Anything I should be concerned about?” You inquire.

“No.” She forces a smile and you wonder how you ended up on her bad side.

“I need to take some blood today, check your levels. As I mentioned before we want to make sure everything is copacetic.”

“Alright.” You don’t really have much of choice.

“Going forward it’ll be a little different than last time. You’ll get two shots, one is a booster and the other just a stronger version of the current contraceptive we already have you on.”

“You’re changing the dosage? Why?” Her expression sours at your question.

“Some mates have stronger bonds than others. It’s sort of like blood types. Certain Omegas are more complete matches to their Alphas. From the way your body is reacting we can see your fertility is increasing. It’s a natural, biological countermeasure, it’s not uncommon. We just want to make sure what we’re giving you is effective.”

“I’m not sure about this. I feel like I should talk to someone, I’d like to understand-” You don’t even like to take Aspirin, and now she’s talking about boosters and stronger dosages.

“I already spoke with your Alpha.” She cuts you off.

“You talked to Sam? He didn’t mention anything.” You can’t hide that you’re a little hurt. Somewhere along the way, you became the only person who doesn’t need the details.

“I’m not surprised. It’s a conversation had between your Alpha and physician. It’s nothing for you to worry about. We both have your best interest at heart. And, of all people, Mr. Winchester understands the nuances of what we’re doing here.”

It’s true. Sam is on the forefront of this exact kind of medicine, and you do trust his judgment. You’re just disappointed he didn’t mention anything, this is your body after all and you’d like to be kept in the loop. But you’re starting to think that just maybe you’ve had a naive vision in your own expectations. At some point, you have to trust that he’s going to make the right decisions. And to him, this kind of thing is probably nothing, just a simple adjustment to a medication you don’t really understand.

“Ouch!” You’re abruptly ripped from your thoughts as the doctor sinks a rather thick needle into the meat of your thigh.

“Sorry.” She quips, reaching for the second syringe.

“That hurts worse than last time.” You look away as she plunges the other needle into your opposite leg.

- 

##  **Part five is currently available on my[Patreon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.patreon.com%2FCleverDame&t=ODA3NmNkNDQ5ZDRmMzVmZWJiYjZlYzE0ZGMxNTViMDQ1MjM1OGViYixwa3pTNHg4Qw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0mHNq87vSfIQ59G3elMpDw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthecleverdame.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182270585065%2Fttwdbi-four&m=1)  _right now_  for $2. It will be posted on 1/31**


	5. Five: Omission

**_Two Months_ **

“She’s taking out cash withdrawals.” Sam clicks his pen, gesturing toward his computer.

“So what?” Dean wanders close, leaning down to look at the screen. “You gave her a card. That’s what it’s for.”

“Yeah, but she’s not buying coffee or designer shoes. She’s taking out cash.” Sam swivels in his chair and Dean watches his little brother, visibly uncomfortable.

“How much?”

“On the tenth, she took out fifteen hundred and then on the eighteenth almost two grand. It’s the second month in a row. Roughly ten thousand each month.” Running his hand across his jaw, Sam tips back in the chair. “Is this even a thing? Am I overreacting? Mom says I need to create trust.”

“Doesn’t seem a thing.” Dean shrugs, perching on the edge of the desk. “It’s a couple thousand bucks. Who cares? If she was buying ten thousand dollar dresses would you care?”

“No.” Sam quips. “I don’t care about the money. But why not just buy whatever she’s buying on the card. It feels like she’s hiding something.”

“What?” Dean chuckles. “You’re the one who keeps saying you’re Romeo and Juliet. You think she’s going to make a run for it?”

“Of course not.” He’s not sure exactly what you’re up to, but he knows beyond a doubt how you feel about him. Your bond is deep and there’s no faking that kind of intensity.

“Why don’t you just ask her?”

“Because she didn’t even want the damn card. I insisted. And she said no again. I made it a big deal, I’m the one who insisted that she start thinking of what’s mine as hers. I wasn’t even going to check the account. I shouldn’t have looked.”

“As much as I’m a sucker for some drama, I think she’s just saving it.” Dean offers, turning around and tapping the screen. “Think about it, Sam. You turned her whole world upside down. You claimed her, you didn’t marry her. Which means she really can’t do shit without your permission anymore but she’s got no recourse. If you up and leave her, she’s screwed.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Sam balks.

“Yeah, I know that because I know you. But she doesn’t. She’s used to taking care of herself, making sure she’s got an out. She’s streetsmart - she’s covering her bases. I mean, if I had to guess that’s what I’d put my money on.”

“Maybe…” Sam doesn’t like that idea that you feel so insecure about his commitment that you need to have a back-up plan.

“Just ask her, man.” Dean gets up, checking his watch before collecting his briefcase. “I’m shit when it comes to women, but there’s one thing I know for sure. The shit you don’t say is what comes back to bite you in the ass.”

“Profound.” Sam waves his hands toward his brother.

He sits alone in his office staring at the screen and thinking about what Dean said. If you feel like you need an exit strategy it means he’s not doing his job. You’re his Omega, which means that it’s his responsibility to not only provide for you in a physical sense but also an emotional one. It’s no surprise you’d question his commitment when he’s surrounded by people who are happy to undermine his relationship. With the exception of Dean and surprisingly his mother, everyone in his life has made it clear that you’re beneath him.

And he knows you’re bothered by Amelia. He’s tried not to think about it but last night was a turning point. Before you were in the picture she flirted, even made the occasional provocative comment. But last night she placed both hands on his desk, leaned over, looked him dead in the eyes and said “I planned on staying. You know I’d let you do anything you wanted…no one would have to know.”

He’d just swallowed hard and looked back down at his computer, fighting a reaction. After a moment, he forced a smile.

“It’s okay, I’m leaving early tonight. You can go home.”

–

“I’m almost done with the notes from this morning’s meeting.” Sitting across from Sam Amelia balances a laptop on her lap. Her skirt is short, shorter than normal and her blouse is unbuttoned enough that cleavage is peeking out from behind creamy silk. Sam has to deliberately look away.  He’s devoted to you, but he’s not dead.

This just makes his decision easier.

“Don’t worry about that, I want to talk to you about something.” Sam walks around his desk, perching on the edge in front of her. She smiles the casual tone of the moment sending the wrong signals.

“I want to talk to you about what you said yesterday.”

“I meant it.” She whispers, looking up at him from beneath dark eyelashes.

“You can’t, I mean, I don’t-” He stops, the last thing he needs is a lawsuit. While he doesn’t think she’s the kind of person that would retaliate, he’s not sure about anyone anymore. He needs to find a tactful way to tell she’s being reassigned without bringing her proposition into it.

“If you’re worried about someone finding out, you don’t have to be.” She looks him up and down and Sam swallows hard. Before he knows what’s happening she slides out of the chair and onto her knees in front of him. “I’m good at keeping secrets.”

“What are you doing?” He hisses, looking up at the door.

“What does it look like?” Grinning, she reaches up and cups his cock through his dress pants. “Let me show you how much I want you.”

He jumps, grabbing her wrist, trying to pull her away from his crotch but instead he inadvertently yanks her closer so that her face is in line with his belt buckle.

“Samuel, no one is answering your phone-” Rowena’s voice goes silent as she stands frozen in the door to his office.

He looks up to the redhead and then down to Amelia, who’s still on her knees in front him. He releases her hand, making his way back around his desk as she lifts herself up off the carpet.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” Rowena cocks her head as she stares daggers at Amelia.

“You didn’t.” Sam clears his throat, trying to keep his composure. “Amelia, tell me when you’re done with those notes.”

“Of course.” She confirms and slips out of the room.

Rowena waits for a beat before shutting the door behind her and making her way over to Sam.

“I’ve got to say, I thought you had better taste than that. Sleeping with your secretary is so cliche.” She takes the same seat Amelia occupied moments before, poised, with a straight back.

“I’m not,” Sam laughs sourly, pounding his fist on the desk. “I was trying to tell her that I’ve had her reassigned and then she just…what a nightmare.”

“You shouldn’t dip your pen in company ink, Samuel.”

“I haven’t.” He spits. “I was trying to avoid a situation like that from happening. Look how well it worked.”

“Half the office staff thinks the two of you of slept together after the Christmas party last year. And that you keep her so late at night so you can…well, you get the idea. You’re telling me there’s nothing? Not even a little…”

“She stays late when I stay late. You know how it is. And I’ve never touched her. Ever.”

Rowena shrugs. “Truth or not, it’s what people think. And if I had to guess, I’d say she’s the one spreading the rumors.”

**_Three Days Later_ **

You head toward Sam’s office. He’s been working like crazy but today he promised you a lunch. One rare uninterrupted hour together during the day. You couldn’t pass up the chance to see him, even if it means heading into the belly of the beast.

Just when you think you might avoid seeing anyone you know, you find yourself face to face with Amelia.

“Oh my gosh!” She smiles almost excited to see you.

“Hi.” You offer back, doing your best to control your expression. You’d like to hiss at her.

“I just want you to know, that nothing happened.” Amelia, reaches out, placing her palm on the side of your arm and looking at you like a sad child.

“What are you talking about?”

“Between Sam and I. I’m sure Rowena told you what she walked in on and I know how it must have looked. But it was nothing, I swear.” She smiles sweetly, squeezing you. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

And with that, she’s gone.

You stand there, dumbfounded before continuing to Sam’s office. His name is posted outside the door and at the desk where you expected to find Amelia, instead, you discover a petite redhead with a Scottish accent grinning at you.

“Hello, my dear.” She winks at you as you approach. You’re not sure what her angle is but you don’t trust her.

“Hi. This is Sam’s office right?” You wait for confirmation as Amelia’s words ring in the back of your brain.

“You’re in the right place. We’re just having a little staffing shake-up. I’m the temporary help.” Extending her hand toward the door she cocks her head. “He’s waiting for you.”

Sam’s sitting at his desk when you enter the giant office. It’s just as impressive as every other part of his life, floor to ceiling windows and vaulted ceilings.

“Hey,” He smiles, a genuine look of happiness crosses his face as he sees you. He gets to his feet, rounding the desk. He kisses you twice, longer the second time, holding your face in his hands before letting you go. “Thanks for meeting me here.”

“No problem.” You shrug, taking a look at his view of the city. “I’ve got a lot of free time these days.”

“I’m sorry I have to work late, I’m hoping if I put in my time now we might have some time together this weekend.” He’s watching you, but you don’t look up. Out of the corner of your eye, you see him start to say something and then stop himself, taking a breath. “I want to talk to you about…some things that I’ve had on my mind.”

Turning to look him dead on your heart drops into your stomach.

“I don’t think any good conversation starts with that.” You snort, facing him head-on.

“Are you hiding something from me?”

“What?”

“The messages and the phone calls. I know it’s a man, I heard him.”

“Sam.” You close your eyes. You never wanted him to know about this part of your life. To be honest you thought you hid it well. He knows. “I asked you to trust me and just let this go, is there any chance you will?”

“No.” He shakes his head, crossing his arm over his chest.

“I don’t want you to know about this part of my life. It’s embarrassing and humiliating. I want to handle it on my own.”

“I need you to start thinking in terms of us and not you. If something or someone is bothering you, then it’s my problem too.”

“Oh my God.” You groan.

“Just tell me. Whatever it is, I can help.”

You look at him, your strong, handsome Alpha quietly await an explanation.

“The guy I dated before you…he saw the article about us and contacted me. Sam, he’s just - I can’t believe I have to tell you this. He has pictures of me.”

“When you say pictures…” His eyes narrow.

“Pictures. Sexual pictures.”

He’s quiet for a moment, his expression revealing nothing.

“Of the two of you together?”

“No, just me. It started as a boudoir shoot and then…it’s not good. At first, he said he was going to send them to you, which I hate the thought of but I guess that didn’t scare me enough. He’s threatening to put them online. He knows you have a reputation.”

“He wants money?” He clarifies. No wonder you’ve been withdrawing cash.

“Yes.”

“How much?”

“Sam-”

“How much.”

“He said he wants a million dollars-”

Sam laughs out loud. “A million dollars? What a pathetic asshole. I don’t want you to worry about this. I’m gonna take care of it.”

“I think I can get him to stop if I just-”

“This is the guy you left when you said you slept in your car?” You nod and he presses his lips together in thought, studying your face. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because I don’t want you to think I’m a whore.” You look away, staring out at the city skyline. “And because I’m scared of him. He did some terrible things to me, threatened to do worse.”

“Why would I think that? You were in a relationship, you took pictures. There’s nothing for you to be ashamed of and I will never think of you as a whore.” You look up and there’s the Sam you’ve come to know, your Alpha looking at you like you’re the only person on the planet. “You shouldn’t ever be afraid. Anytime anyone makes you feel like that you come to me and tell me. Right away. Agreed?”

“Yeah.” You whisper. “Agreed.”

“Don’t worry about him. Just give me his name and number.  I’ll make it go away.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Well, I don’t love the idea of you keeping things from me but I understand.”

“While we’re on the topic of keeping things from each other…” You hesitate, and Sam grows serious. “What happened between you and Amelia?” You ask and his face falls ashen.

“Nothing.” His eyes narrow, jaw ticking to the side. He’s pissed, all it took was one simple question and he’s mad. It’s not a good sign. “Who said something happened?”

“She did. Well, actually she said nothing happened. But I got the distinct impression that she wanted me to know that Rowena saw something between you.” You don’t pull any punches, holding your ground. Everything about Sam has seemed too good to be true and maybe this is it. He wouldn’t be the first guy to cheat on you.

“Nothing happened.” He confirms again, taking a step closer. “She offered to - it doesn’t matter. Nothing happened and nothing ever will. I’d never betray your trust like that.”

“Did you want to?”

“What?” His entire expression changes, as if that’s a thought that never crossed his mind. “No. She’s not what I want.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you.” He responds without hesitation. “You’re the only person I think about. I can’t even concentrate on work half the time. It’s been you and only you since that first night.”

“She’s not working for you anymore?”

“No. I was going to replace her anyway but then all that happened and it’s done. I’ll find someone else.” He nods. “Let’s get out of here. I wanna take you to that Chinese place you love.”

“Subtle change of subject.” You laugh and he pulls you to him, wrapping his arm around your waist.  

“I don’t want to talk about some jackass you dated or Amelia. I feel like I hardly get to see you anymore. I don’t want to waste time with shit that doesn’t matter.”

“What a good answer.” You smile, standing on your tiptoes to kiss him.

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

Sam looks at your name on his phone, listening intently as your voicemail picks up for the tenth time. He thumbs the end call circle and grimaces to himself. He’s more than a little annoyed. He’s been in Chicago for the last three days. It’s the first two nights you’ve been separated since he claimed you and for the last twelve hours, you haven’t been answering his calls or texts.

He regretted not bringing you along the moment the plane left the tarmac, but he thought he was sparing you lonely days in a hotel room.

You sounded a little out of it last night but followed up your phone call with a few naked photos to keep him occupied. Nothing seemed wrong at the time, but now there’s radio silence and he’s trying not to overact. He knows you’re used to being on your own, taking care of yourself but he also needs you to realize that you’re not alone anymore. He should be able to reach you when he calls.

The driver pulls up to his building just after ten. He was hoping to be back earlier in the afternoon but there was snow at O’Hare and he couldn’t get a flight out until early evening. He slides his key in the door, met by the sight of a quiet, calm apartment. The light is on in the kitchen and your purse is on its side on the counter.

“Y/N!” He calls out, listening for a response, only to be met with complete silence. He can smell you but that’s nothing out of the ordinary, your scent is everywhere these days, in his bed and on his clothes.

Something isn’t right. He glances from your purse to the jacket over the back of the stool at the counter and pulls his phone out of his pocket to dial your number. As your name pops up the purse begins to vibrate on the granite countertop.

“Baby?” He calls out again, moving down the hallway toward the bedroom. There’s a flash of light coming from the door, he realizes the television is on mute, playing like a silent movie in the background. He rounds the corner expecting to find you asleep in bed, but there’s only a tangled mess of empty sheets.

It’s when he looks to the bathroom that he spots you. The tips of your toes are visible from the doorway, bare legs laid out on the floor.

Panic grips his chest, tightening as he moves forward to find you on your stomach, lying face down on the cold tile of the bathroom floor in nothing but a pair of black panties. There’s a small pool of dried blood near your head.

Part of him doesn’t want to get any closer, he can’t bear the thought of the worst case scenario. Dropping to his knees he carefully grabs your arms, turning your limp body over and leaning down to examine your face.

“Y/N, hey…” He grabs your jaw, shaking you and praying to God your eyes open. “You gotta wake up, come on.”

You make a small sound and Sam thinks he might cry with relief. He’s never been more thankful for anything in his life. He shakes you harder, slapping the side of your face just enough to jolt you back to consciousness.

“Sam?” You rasp, one eye blinks open before the other as you sputter back to life.

“Jesus Christ.” He grits, finally able to breathe.

“I think I hit my head.” You confirm innocently, bring one hand slowly to your temple.

“On what?” He pats your hand away when you try to touch the gash on your head.

“The toilet. I felt so sick I came in here in case I threw up and then I got so dizzy.” You shift in his arms, chin tilting upward as you try to scent him.

“I’m gonna call a doctor, we need someone to look at you.”

“I don’t need a doctor, I need you. It’s my heat.” You reach up, wrapping shaky fingers around his hand. “It’s never been this bad before, it came so quick and you weren’t here.”

“Fuck,” he helps you up into a sitting position. “Why didn’t you tell me before I left?”

“You were so dead set on going to those meetings and I thought I’d be alright. It’s never been like this before-” You stop, swallowing and clearly in pain. Your body is waking up right along with your mind. “It hurts. Sam. It was so bad this afternoon, I couldn’t even think…”

“Why the hell didn’t you call me?” He’s not happy.

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

“It’s gonna be alright, I’ll take care of you.” He slips one arm around your back, the other under your legs, standing up with you in his arms. Setting you in bed, he disappears into the bathroom as you moan in protest.

“What are you doing?” It feels like a cruel joke to have his hands on you then suddenly gone. “I need you.”

“I’m coming.” He emerges with a washcloth in his hand, sitting on the edge of the mattress and delicately cleaning the cut at your hairline. His physical proximity nudges your body into awareness as the cramps you’ve been fighting for the last twenty-four-hours wash over you with a vengeance.

“I’m fine.” Swatting at his hand impatiently you lean close, scenting him then burying your face into his neck. He smells like a perfect combination of aftershave, cologne, and Alpha that’s utterly intoxicating.

The pain begins to swirl again, starting in your belly and fanning out until every inch of your body, head to toe aches. You haven’t experienced this kind of pain since you presented, but you chalk it up to this being your first heat as a claimed Omega. The doctor said it might be more intense but you didn’t expect it to be like this. It’s dangerous and you both know it.  

Tears prick your eyes as you nuzzle into his shoulder, gasping and grunting into the material of his shirt. Clutching a handful of his overcoat you twist the heavy wool in your fists, breathing deep to get yourself through the pain.

“Hey,” Sam murmurs, pulling your head back, cradling your jaw in both his hands. His eyes narrow, wide thumbs wiping away your tears. “It’s that bad, huh? Never seen an Omega like this before. I mean, I’ve seen a heat but…”

His words trail off as he realizes you probably don’t want to hear about his past encounters. His words don’t even seem to register as you shove his coat off his shoulders.

“Alpha.” The title comes out as a pant. Craning upward you kiss him, catching his lips between your own in a desperate kiss. When you speak again it’s between kisses, you mouth never leaving his. “I need to feel you inside me. Please, this hurts. I need you.”

Sam can’t say no to even your simple requests, so to hear you begging him for something so primal sets him on edge, his senses dancing to life as his cock tightens in his trousers. He’s been hard since he opened the front door and smelled you but the sound of your voice and the smell of your pussy is enough to make him ache.

Placing a hand on each shoulder he pushes you back, your lips popping free in protest as he stands up. You start to complain but realize he’s only taking his clothes off, disrobing in record time until his hard, bare cock is bobbing against his stomach.

You lie back as he climbs over you, pausing to pull your panties down your legs before flinging them across the room. Two fingers slide over your sex, slipping along your slit without pushing inside.

“Just fuck me!” You insist, spreading your thighs as wide as you can and reaching out to him. Before Sam can act another wave of spine-curling contractions racks your body and you cry out, neck snapping back and fresh tears sliding down your temples.

“Shit,” Sam whispers apologetically, placing a quick kiss below your collarbone as he lines himself up. You’re waiting for the stretch of him entering you but he lunges forward and you don’t feel anything.

“Fuck baby,” He hisses. Breathless and confused you open your eyes, as his hand dips back between your legs. “You gotta relax a little. You’re too tense, I’m gonna hurt us both like this.”

“I don’t care, just fuck me.”

“I can’t.” He grits, his thumb finding your clit to rub little circles. One thick finger pushes into your cunt and you can feel it now, how tightly your muscles are clenched. It doesn’t matter that you’re wet, there’s no way he can get his cock inside without hurting himself.

“Sam-” You moan but he cuts you off, pressing his lips to yours in a kiss, his thumb working over your little bud.

“Just concentrate on how this feels. It’s okay, I’m touching you, I’m right here.” He coos, his lips trailing down your neck, sucking and nipping before making his way back your mouth. He’s right, his touch and his mouth and his skin on yours does help. It doesn’t hurt as much as it did a few minutes ago. You let yourself get lost in the feeling of his hands and tongue.

The two fingers pumping in and out of your cunt become three as he forces another digit into your channel, opening you up just enough to be able to take his cock. It only takes a few minutes to get you to relax enough and then he’s back between your legs, shoving his cock balls deep into your cunt before you have a chance to tense up. He always feels big but when you’re in heat and squeezing desperately around his shaft his cock feels like it might split you in two.

He gets in a couple hard thrusts, watching your tits bounce as you bite your finger. The moans you’re making are incredible, feral, carnal noises that would sound to an outsider like he was killing you as much as fucking you.

“Please Alpha, fuck me harder.” You beg and he gladly gives it to you, slamming himself into your pussy with his weight behind every thrust.

“You need it deeper, Omega?” The Alpha inside him is surging now, he wants to dominate you, mark you and satisfy your heat in a way no one else ever could.

“Yes,” you rasp, breath rattling in the back of your throat. You’ve got no idea how he could possibly fuck you any better than he already is, but you’ll give him the benefit the doubt.

He pulls out, smacking you on the hip. “Turn over and get your ass in the air.”

You comply, instantly rolling onto your stomach, pushing your backside into position for him. Sam grabs two pillows, stuffing both under your belly to keep your hips at the preferred angle. One hand come down on your ass with a resounding smack, and your clit throbs as the skin of your buttocks turn pink, blood rising to the surface.

“Spread your legs. Let me see your tight little cunt.” He taps the inside of your thigh and you spread yourself open but it’s apparently not enough. He hooks a hand under each knee and pushes you open until you’re frog-legged and stretched as wide as your body will allow. “Stay just like this, don’t move.”

Pressing your face into the mattress you cry out as his weight leaves the bed. He must be determined to kill you. You hear him unzip his bag, retrieving something before kneeing his way back onto the bed.

“Don’t move, you understand?” One hand comes down on your ass with an open palm.

“Yes, Alpha.” You wheeze as the crack of his hand stings with yet another hard spank. Your pussy is beyond wet, drooling onto the sheets as you wait for what’s to come.

“You didn’t tell your Alpha that your heat was coming.” Both of his hands grab your ass, kneading both cheeks, before spanking them both at the same time. “What if I hadn’t come home until tomorrow? This was serious.”

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Breath rattles into your throat as you lay prone, legs spread, cunt aching and buttocks stinging with each new smack of his hand.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve kept something from me, Omega. I don’t think you’re taking this seriously.”

“I am!” You cry out.

“I’m not convinced.” He smacks one cheek, then the other and you moan in pleasure and pain, heat rising in your cheeks as you sweat and writhe, doing your damndest to stay in the position he put you in. “I think you need a reminder of who you belong to. Who’s pink little pussy this?”

“It’s yours, Alpha.” Both hands dig into the sheets, desperate for some relief.

“That’s right. Say it. Tell me.” Again he spanks you, harder than he had before and you shout, feeling a tear slide down your cheek.

“It’s your pussy. I belong to you.” You’re so wet Sam can see it pooling on the bed beneath you and his cock goes ram-rod hard.

“Good.” He gives your right cheek a final spank. “Now tell me who this hot, tight little ass belongs to.”

Fuck.

“My ass is yours, Alpha. My whole body is yours.” You sob.

“I want you to remember that. You’re mine and you’re not going to keep anything from me anymore, are you?”

“No, I’m so sorry.”

“Stop talking now. I want you to think about what got you into this position.” He grunts and you fall silent.

He’s never been this dominant before and you’ve never been so turned on in your life. There’s the click of a bottle and you feel warm liquid dripping between the cheeks of your ass. It’s not like you don’t deserve it, all you want is his knot in your pussy and now you’re going to have to take him where you’re tightest instead.

But instead of his cock, you feel the touch of cold metal at the ring of muscle between your ass cheeks. He twists it against you several times, coating the tip with lube before pressing forward. The widest part burns as it stretches your puckered hole. There’s a wet pop as the widest part slips inside and then he’s pulling it back out, letting the flared head slide in and out of your ass until you’re screaming into the sheets.

Finally, after he’s had his fill, he pushes the plug firmly into your tight ass and you feel yourself close around the base. He gives the base a tap and you jump, as it tugs inside you.

“Now you’re gonna take my cock, aren’t you?” Sam grits, nipping at your shoulder as he runs his hands down along the small of your back.

“Yes, Alpha.” You nod frantically, face dragging over the bed. Propped up, your butt is in the air, presenting yourself to him. At least you’ve maintained the position as he told you to.

Sam fists his cock, licking his lips at the sight of the plug in your ass and your dripping cunt just begging for his knot. He lines himself up and slides inside without pause, giving you no time to adjust. Everything between your legs is stretched to the maximum and he can feel the wide edge of the plug through the thin tissue between your holes.

“Ahhhhh, Uhhhhh.” You moan into the bed. He told you to be quiet but you can’t hold back the cries as you feel him stuffing you so full it’s mind-blowing. You can feel the plug rubbing his cock, massaging your inner walls with every thrust as he begins to move. It’s the most intense when he pulls all the way out, the swollen flared head of his cock catching the edge of the plug causing it to shift inside you.

You see stars.

There is pleasure and pain, it feels so good and it hurts at the same time. It’s everything you never knew you wanted to feel until this moment. Sam lifts his hips up, thrusts down into you until he’s bottoming out and his cock begins to pump against your cervix, sending little shocks with every touch.

“Is this deep enough for you, Omega?” He grunts, leaning down until you feel the skin of his belly pressing against your lower back. “I could make you take me deeper. I could fuck you so deep you’d feel me inside you for days.”

There’s the dark spark of Alpha that only comes out when you’re at your most submissive. Teeth nip over your back, catching skin between his teeth.

“Please, no more.” You moan. “It’s so good like this. Please knot me. Please, Alpha. I need to come.”

“God, I fucking love you.” He groans, twisting his hand in your hair and yanking back until your throat is bared. You’re not sure you heard him correctly but you can’t think about it because his knot is thickening and you’re not sure how you’re going to take him.

Instead of fucking you, he holds himself deep in your pussy until his balls are smashed against your clit and his knot pops while it’s already inside you. You come on cue convulsing around his knot and the plug nestled in your ass. The sensations are incredible, you can feel everything and the feeling of being so thoroughly stuffed is enough to send you into a second orgasm when you feel him coming.

Sam unloads inside you, shooting an inhuman amount of seed until he collapses, his chest meeting your shoulder blades.

“Fuck.” He groans at the feeling of you rocking under him. You’re post orgasm but still enjoying the tug of his knot as you wiggle under him.

“I’ve never come that hard before.” You pant, reaching behind you to grab at his hip.

“We’ve never fucked like this before.” His mouth presses a kiss at the back of your neck as he lifts his weight. He discards the pillows and eases you both onto your sides, spooning you from behind while his knot has you locked together.

You lie together, swimming in a post-coital haze until his knot deflates enough to pull free, leaving a trail of come. You can feel it leaking out of you, he always comes a ton but your heat has him amped up. You wonder what he’ll be like in a rut.

Two giant hands knead the flesh of your ass and you push back into him, waiting for him to remove the plug, but he doesn’t. Maybe he’s forgotten, but you haven’t. Now that you’re coming down from the high you can feel the stretch.

“Sam, are you going to-” You wiggle back against him and he grabs your hips holding your still. He pulls you back against him, his half hard cock warm and wet at your back.

“You’re gonna keep that in.”

“Sam-”

“It’s not up for debate. This is your punishment Omega, you sleep with the plug in and if you’re a good girl between now and then I’ll take it out in the morning.”

Your mouth opens and closes without saying anything. This is a tell-tale moment, you have to decide just how much power you’re willing to let him have. Sam would never force you to do anything, but he will push you to the edge. If you’re honest the idea of your Alpha punishing you in such a depraved method makes your pussy throb.

There are parts of yourself you’re learning about for the first time.

“Please.” You whine, wiggling against him. “It’s too big.”

“No, it’s not.” Sam slips his fingers between your cheeks and taps on the base of the plug. “It’s a reminder of who you belong to. And what I expect. It stays until morning.”

There’s silence for a moment then you respond, turning your head to nuzzle back against him.

“Yes, Alpha.”


	6. Six: Faith

Your head is pounding. For someone who rarely gets a headache, this is a special kind of torture. It started yesterday as a dull ache and now it’s pulsing at your temple. Maybe you’re getting sick. Your stomach’s been unsettled for the better part of the day and your appetite is gone. It’s flu season and Donna had it last week so it’s probable that you’re coming down with the same nasty virus.

Sam gets home just after seven. It’s earlier than usual, most nights he doesn’t even leave the office until well after you’ve already gone to bed.

He’s buzzing with energy, sliding around the kitchen in sock feet, going on and on about a meeting he had. He’s listing off names you’ve never heard before like you’re supposed to be as jazzed as he is about some conference call.

You wish he’d just stop talking. Every word pings at your temple until the sound of his voice is unbearable. He’d asked if you were alright and you said you were fine in hopes of avoiding a conversation. Talking only makes it worse.

“Sam-” You close your eyes placing both hands on the counter to compose yourself.

He. Won’t. Stop. Talking.

“These are the guys that are going to take us to the next level. You should have seen the presentation they came up with. My dad was blown away! He’s never that…”

Opening the refrigerator he takes out a bottle of the tonic water he drinks religiously and sets it on the counter. His words are going in and out of focus.

“…so I thought I might as well take advantage of it and come home early. We never spend a Tuesday night together. Maybe we can order some take out. You know, we haven’t fucked since Saturday and I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“I’m not sure I’m in the mood.” You murmur.

He snorts, assuming you’re just playing hard to get. You wince when his chest presses against your back, one hand on your hip the other sliding over your belly.

“Not in the mood?” His mouth is hot at the shell of your ear. “I’ll get you there.”

“Not right now.” You try to twist away from him, but all he has to do is press forward to trap you between his weight and the countertop.

“You want it right here? Want me to bend you over and fuck you until you’re-” As he speaks one hand drops down, his fingers pressing over the crotch of your jeans, pressing the seam against your pussy. He’s already wedged against your back, close enough for you to feel his arousal.

Your head throbs and you’ve had enough. The only problem is that he doesn’t know you’re serious. It’s not his fault, you’ve been on this role-playing kick lately so it makes sense that he thinks this is part of some kind of new kink. After all, you’ve never denied him before.

“Sam, don’t, I-” You wiggle backward and he presses harder, wedging his knee between your thighs while you struggle.

“You wanna fight it?” He grits, nipping at your ear. His voice is dark but also playful, he thinks he’s falling into some fantasy you’ve concocted. “Want me to make you take my cock, Omega?”

“Sam-” You gasp as his hand closes over your mouth. And that’s when you truly panic. Using all your weight you buck backward, shoving your elbow into his stomach and biting his hand hard enough to break the skin.

“Fuck!” He shouts, jumping back. “Jesus Christ that fucking hurt!”

He briefly inspects his hand before shaking it out.

“I told you to stop.” You cry out, tears falling and head pounding twice as hard as before.

Several waves of realization wash over him, and then he’s moving toward you with both hands out, palms up. He tries to grab you by the arms but you twist away, more because of your head than what just happened. “Don’t touch me right now.”

“Oh shit, baby. I didn’t think - fuck. I thought you were playing. I’m so sorry.” He sputters, bending down to get on your eye level.

“Just stop talking.”

“You know I would never force you to - Oh my God, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking-”

“Stop!” You yell at the top of your lungs, followed by a shout as the pain at your temple surges to an unbearable level. You clutch your head, bending down and Sam moves forward not sure what to do or what’s happening.

“Baby what the fuck is going on?”

“Please just shut up. My head hurts so bad, I feel so sick, I-”

And that’s when you throw up all over the front of him. You lurch toward him giving a mighty heave and vomit on his chest and then gag a second time, bending down to cover his feet.

“Oh fuck.” You stand up. One shaking hand slaps over your mouth as you look at your Alpha stand still as a statue, covered in your sick. He lips are pressed together and his eyes are closed as he holds back whatever reaction is bubbling under the surface.

“Sorry.” You squeak. Your eyes are watering now, mixing with tears.

“It’s okay.” He says quietly, opening his eyes only to blink calmly at you. He even forces a smile, nodding his head. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know. I’ve felt bad all day. I can’t believe I just did that. It’s so gross Sam, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s just a little….vomit.” He clears his throat, holding back a gag. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

You’re embarrassed but more than anything you just want the headache to stop. Wandering over to the sofa you lay down, closing your eyes and hoping for some relief.

Nothing has ever gone south as fast as this night. Sam thought he was coming home for an easy night with his Omega and he nearly assaulted you in the kitchen and then ended up covered in - well - there’s no need to relive it.

He showers, disposes of his soiled clothing and finds you in the living room, curled up on the couch, crying. He’s an asshole. He’s not sure how he’s going to make this right but he’ll find a way. He wants to talk, to apologize, but you’re in no shape to do anything so he carefully carries you to bed and rubs your back until you finally fall asleep.

—

“I should have taken you myself. I don’t know why I let you talk me into letting you go alone.” Sam insists. You can hear his unease over the phone. After last night he’s been extra careful, tiptoeing around you physically and emotionally, but this is right back to the Alpha you’ve come to know so well. He means well, he only wants what he thinks is best and you know that. But sometimes you have to pull away.

“I’m fine. I feel better this morning.” That’s a lie. The nausea hasn’t subsided, in fact, it’s worse. But he doesn’t need to know that. You already feel bad enough about the kitchen misunderstanding and you don’t want to pour salt on an open wound.

“Make sure you tell the doctor you’re sick before she gives the shot. There could be side effects that might make it worse or the medication ineffective. Do want me to call her and talk to her? I’ll call-”

“Sam.” You can’t help but sigh. He’s naturally overzealous and you have to remind him that you did manage to survive without him up until this point. “I’m fine. I’m an adult. I’ll tell her.”

“Alright, sorry. Call me as soon you’re done?”

“I will. I’ll talk to you in a little bit.”

Half an hour later you’re seated in the familiar exam room, waiting for your blood tests to come back. Dr. Carter said she didn’t think the flu would affect the contraceptives, she’s more concerned about making sure she’s giving you the right dosage.

You shift in your paper gown as the minutes turn into the better part of an hour. Just when you’re ready to get dressed and go find someone the doctor comes back into the room. She stares at you intently, clearly unhappy as she reads over her chart again before sitting on the stool.

“Y/N…I’m afraid your results showed some abnormalities.” She taps the end of her pen on the printout.

“What does that mean?”  

“It means you’re very special. Do you remember when I explained that some Omegas are better matches for their Alpha?” Her eyebrows come together in a frown and suddenly you’re worried. Where is this going? Do you have cancer? Some side effect that’s going to make you ill?

“Yeah, I remember.” You nod.

“Well, it appears that you and your Alpha must be a near perfect match. I’ve never seen this happen before, not with the strength of contraceptive we administered. Your body adapted much more quickly than we anticipated. I thought the booster shot you had last time would be enough but it appears it wasn’t.”

_Oh no._

“I’m pregnant?” The world stops, time slows down as you await final confirmation.

“Yes. You’re pregnant.” She nods, quietly watching.

“But, I-I did everything you told me to. I did it the right way…” Tears prick your eyes immediately. This is the one thing you’ve tried to avoid from the beginning. While you desire Sam more than anything you don’t want a child and you certainly don’t want to be a mother. And Sam’s made it clear he doesn’t want children for a long time either.

This couldn’t be more devastating news.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Her eyes duck away for a moment before her entire mood shifts. “But, this is what your body is designed for. The reason it’s so difficult to completely guarantee this kind of contraceptive’s effectiveness is your natural predisposition to fertility.”

“This is my fault?”

“You are an Omega.” She snips. There it is, the prejudice most people hide at all costs. “And Omegas will mate until their body is satisfied with a child. It’s not your fault per se, it’s just your nature. The good news is a child normally equalizes your system. Besides, I’m sure your Alpha will be pleased. I’ll call him right now and explain-”

“No!” You slide forward, holding the flimsy paper gown around you. “You can’t tell him, I need to be the one to tell him.”

“I’m sorry.” She shakes her head, closing the chart. “But I’m legally bound to update him as soon as I have the results. In fact, I should have called him before I told you.”

“Please!” You wipe tears from your cheeks. “Just give me a chance to tell him first. I need time to think and I don’t want him to hear this over the phone from a doctor. Please, just let me be the one to tell him.”

She starts to speak and then stops. There’s something she’s not saying, you can feel it. Her eyes go soft and there’s a hint of the compassion you saw when you first came to see her.

“I’ll wait until tomorrow morning.” She agrees, moving closer. “But you can’t do anything impulsive. If you were to see another doctor or attempt to terminate your pregnancy I could be held responsible for not notifying him immediately.”

“Jesus,” you sputter, already pulling on your jeans. “I’m not gonna do any of that. I just need to tell him myself.”

–

Instead of calling you sent Sam a text message confirming you were done with your appointment and asking if he was free for lunch. He responded saying he had fifteen minutes between meetings.

Now you’re waiting outside his office watching Rowena play solitaire on her computer. You can’t stop squirming in the chair, so you stand up and pretend to look at art on the walls.

“I hope everything’s okay.” She offers. There’s always a musical quality to her voice as if she’s always a breath away from singing her words. “Sam was distracted this morning. I thought maybe you two had a little tiff.”

“No.” You smile unnaturally wide. “I just have this headache and Sam was up with me most of the night. It’s nothing really.”

She nods, her eyes lingering before smirking to herself.

The door to his office opens and Sam and three other men pour out. He’s all charm, shaking hands and saying his goodbyes. As soon as he’s done he turns to you with a soft smile.

“I’m glad you came in. I’m sorry I don’t have long.” His hand curls around your waist, guiding you into his office and closing the door behind you. “Feeling better? You want some water?”

He walks away, pouring you a glass before you have the chance to answer. Maybe you shouldn’t have come here, you should have waited until tonight. But sometimes he’s not home until after midnight and you’re afraid the doctor will change her mind and call him before you get the chance.

“Thanks.” You take the glass from him as he perches on the edge of the desk. You remain standing in the middle of the room as if you’re about to make a presentation. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Look, I am so sorry about last night. Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” His expression melts. He’s apologized a thousand times but you only needed once. He’ll punish himself more than you ever would.

“No, that’s not what I want to talk about. It’s fine. We’ve been exploring a lot of things lately. I could be into it, as long as we’re both on the same page. Look-”

“Samuel.” Rowena’s voice interrupts over the phone’s loudspeaker.

“One sec.” He holds up a finger, leaning over to hold down a button and respond.

“What is it?”

“Dean and your father want to know if you can meet a few minutes early. Apparently, he’s concerned about a last-minute adjustment you made on the advertising budget.”

“Sure. Tell them I’ll be there in ten minutes.” He turns back you. “Sorry baby, you have my undivided attention. It’s a little crazy right now.”

“You know what.” You’re rethinking this whole thing. “I’ll wait until later.”

“No, seriously, I’m all yours.” He smiles and then walks you over to the sofa near the window. “Come on, sit down and tell me what’s going on.”

“Well,” You perch next to him. Your handsome Alpha is staring at you with a happy grin that’s fading by the second as you begin to cry for the second time in twenty-four hours.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” He demands, sliding closer.

“I don’t want to tell you.” You shake pressing two fingers over the bridge of your nose.

Sam swallows hard, his eyes narrowing. He’s not sure what you’re upset about but it can’t be good. There are a thousand thoughts that spark to life.

Did his parents say something to you?

Has your piece of shit ex called again?

The last thought sets him on edge, his jaw tightening at the idea of you with someone else.

“Tell me, Omega.”

You shrug, a tear sliding from each eye and say the words: “I’m pregnant.”

Holding your breath you watch him absorb your confession. He hears you and then he understands.

“What?” He whispers, sitting back. “How is that possible?”

“I don’t know.” You blink back more tears.

“You said you were going in for the shots.” He tone tightens up and you can hear him fighting back his response.

“I am, I did. The doctor said I’m biologically pre-dispositioned to conceive with my Alpha. She said it would have happened no matter what we did to try to prevent it.”

“I don’t know what to say-” he stands up, turning away from you. There’s a quiet moment before he turns back running one hand over his mouth, the other on his hip. “We’ve talked about this a dozen times. We decided to wait.”

“I know.” You look down at your hands. You didn’t expect him to be excited but you thought he might at least offer some comfort. “I did everything I was supposed to. I didn’t want this.”

“Are you sure?” He asks briskly. When you look up his eyes are on fire, nostrils flared as he holds back a bigger reaction.

“I’m not sure what that means, but I don’t like where this is going.” You bristle.

“Yeah, me either. You’re the one who’s said all this time she didn’t want pups. Now you’re telling me that you’re somehow the only Omega in New York that birth control doesn’t work for? What I supposed to think?”

“Are you serious right now?” Your heart drops. You’ve never once questioned your bond with him until now. But here he is, your Alpha questioning your intentions and doing everything but outright accusing you of lying and deceiving him. He’s silent for a moment and you can see the anger sparking in his eyes.

“What did you think my reaction would be?” He spits, trying and failing to control the venom behind his words. “You don’t exactly have a history of being honest and upfront with me.”

There is a litany of things you want to respond with. You want to scream at the top of your lungs and slap him so hard your hand will leave a mark across his face. But you don’t. Instead, you take a breath and pull back.

“I’m gonna go home before one of us says something that we can’t take back. We both need some time to think”

“That’s a good idea.” He nods.

“I’ll see you at home.” You whisper, managing to keep yourself from falling apart until you’re out of the building.

—

Sam’s already regretting his decision, but he needs guidance and there are few people who tell him what he needs to hear the way John Winchester does.

Sam went straight to his office and blurted out this news as if it was burning a hole inside him.

John didn’t react, at all. Well, a little. He laughed, then shook his head and got up to look Sam in the eye.

“Sit down, son.” John gestures toward the empty seat and Sam cocks his head, fighting back tears.

“I can’t.” He takes a step back. “I can’t stay still. I need to stand.”

“I get it.” John replies calmly, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking flatly at Sam. “You know, your mother said this was gonna happen.”

“Dad-”

“This isn’t an I told you so moment, but you need to know she saw this coming. Women want security, Sam. It’s natural, in fact, it’s really fucking predictable.”

“She’s not like that-”

“The truth is you don’t know what she’s like. You haven’t known her long enough. I’m not saying she’s trying to tie you down, but it doesn’t look good. She got you to claim her, and then everything is all pussy and pillow talk until she’s pregnant. It’s not a bad plan. If she gives you a child, she’s entitled to a quarter of all your assets and she didn’t even have to wait around for a marriage proposal. It’s smart.”

“I really don’t think it’s about money.” Sam’s comeback is soft, all the fight has been drained out of him.

“Trust me when I tell you she knew exactly what she was doing. A child ties the two of you together for life.”

“My claim did that.”

“Yeah, but in the eyes of the law all your bite did was take ownership over her. She’s a claimed Omega who has to ask your permission to leave the fucking state. You own her but she’s had no real hold on you until now. A pup changes everything. It’s the only power move she has.”

“You really believe that?”

“If I were a betting man, I’d put money on it.”

-

Sam thinks about this father’s words the entire ride home, but it doesn’t take him long to form his own opinion. From the moment he saw you he knew that he wanted you beyond reason. He’s followed his instincts this far and they haven’t let him down yet.

But after today he wouldn’t be surprised if you’re questioning everything. You came to him obviously worried about how he was going to react and he played the part.

I don’t want to tell you.

Those words replay over and over again in his mind. You’re carrying his child and you were afraid to tell him. It makes his chest right. He’d go back in a heartbeat to do all over again, but he’s made his bed and now he has to lie in it.  

—

When Sam opens the door to his apartment he’s almost sure you won’t be there. After the way he reacted he wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve left. He’s met with silence and then the soft sound of your sobs coming from the hall.

His heart drops to his stomach as he shrugs off his suit jacket and throws his keys on the counter. He finds you in his office, curled up in a chair by the window and crying softly into your hands.

“Omega.” He calls softly.

You jump, eyes shooting up and your whole body tensing. You take one quick look at him and turn away, wiping tears from your cheeks.

“Why are you home? It’s not even two.” Your question hurts.

After what happened last night, and today’s news, any reasonable Alpha would be home taking care of his Omega. You clearly expected him to choose work over his home life.

He sits on the coffee table in front of you, scooting to the edge.

“Hey, look me.” He places a hand on your leg, squeezing just above the knee. When you don’t pull away he reaches up with his other hand and hooks a finger under your chin forcing you to look at him.

He’s not sure if you’re pissed or heartbroken, but your eyes are red and puffy, still brimming with tears. You’ve been crying for a while.

“Can you please not yell at me right now? I can’t handle it.” Tears fall from both eyes, lips trembling. “Can we please just wait until tomorrow?”

“Baby, come here.” He drops to his knees, pulling you to the edge of the chair and wrapping you in his arms.

When you heard him call to you, you were sure he was back to ask more questions and hurl more accusations, but as your Alpha embraces you everything else fades into the background. You’ve felt sick for the last two days and it’s been significantly worse since you found out about the pregnancy. But the moment he wraps himself around you the uneasy feeling in your stomach fades away and you can’t help but scent him.

Sam breathes a sigh of relief as you turn your head and press your nose into his neck. Despite his shitty attitude, you’re inner Omega never fails to bring you back to him for the comfort you need. It’s a responsibility he’s handled poorly up until now but he’s determined to do better.

“I’m so sorry.” He laments. Stroking your hair he nuzzles down to scent you in return, kissing the skin of your neck. “Please don’t cry.”

“I swear I did everything the way I was supposed to! I just-”

“I know.” He pulls back, cupping your face to kiss you softly. When you kiss him back he deepens the embrace, swallowing what’s left of your sighs until you’re immersed in his touch.

“I’m sorry.” You croak against his mouth.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” He kisses your forehead, before taking your hands between his. “I acted like a real asshole. I was just so surprised that I didn’t stop to think about how you must be feeling. I just reacted, but you deserve so much better.  We’re gonna work through this and figure things out together.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” You offer a tired smile, red nose scrunching up.

Sam squeezes your hands and lets go, sitting back on the table, elbows on knees while his brow furrows. He takes a breath, looking you dead in the eyes.

“I’m in love with you.” He says matter-of-factly. “That should have been my response the second you told me you are pregnant. In fact, I should have told you a long time ago. You’re my other half and when you’re hurting, I’m hurting. I had no right to talk to you the way I did. I know this isn’t what we wanted, but it’s our reality now and we’re in it together. I’m always going to be here for you and this baby. I never want you to feel like you can’t tell me something because you’re afraid of how I’ll react. I wanna be the person you come to with everything, good and bad because you know I’m gonna take care of you. I love you.”

“Sam,” you lean forward to kiss him, fresh tears falling as your lips meet. “I love you, too. So much.”

“We’re gonna be alright Omega,” Strong fingers stroke up and down your arm and he presses his forehead against yours. “You forgive me?”

“Of course.” You sneak one last kiss before he sits back.

“How are you feeling?” He inquires.

“Not great. It’s been a rough couple days. I still have this headache and I’m sick to my stomach all the time. And then after I found out about - It’s been a lot.”

“Do you wanna lay down?” He shifts into fixer mode. “We can talk later. I don’t want you to wear yourself out.”

“I’m okay.” You contend. “I’m just scared.”

“There’s nothing to be scared of.” He purrs. “I’m here, you’re not going through any part of this alone. But we do need to talk about what this looks like going forward.”

“Do you,” you hesitate, forcing yourself to just ask the obvious question. “Do you want to keep it?”

“Of course.” Sam sits up straight, the very notion disturbing him. “That’s my child in your belly, Omega. We’re keeping it, that’s not up for debate.”

“I just thought we might want to talk about options-”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” The finality of his tone sparks your natural submission but is also at odds with the natural rebel in you. But you’re also not about to deny your Alpha his child.

“I understand.” You swallow. “That’s that not what I want either.”

“Do you know how far along you are?” There’s a tension in his voice and you understand full well that he’s unhappy at the mere mention of the possibility of not keeping this child.

You also understand his hot and cold reactions.

There are two conflicting desires. You’ve never been sure you want children, and then Sam happened and you figured it would happen years from now, if at all. You’re young and ready to experience all that life has to offer, not to mention newly claimed. You hoped to have time to bond with your Alpha before pups were a consideration.

But there’s another pull, the Omega side of your DNA that wanted him to breed you the first night you were together. As much as you hate to admit it you can feel how right it is. Your body is made for this, to give your Alpha children, to be a mother and a mate.

“The doctor thinks about six weeks. She wanted to do an ultrasound but I needed to tell you first, I didn’t want to do it without you.”

“I’ll call in the morning and we’ll see if they can get you in tomorrow.”

“I can make the appointment-”

“I’ll do it.” Sam interrupts, catching himself. “Sorry, can you just let me do this? I’m feeling pretty out of control right now and I need tasks, a list to check off. I need to do something.”   

“Okay. You call.”

–

The next day you find yourself back in the exam room. Sam’s got one hand wrapped around your wrist, the other bouncing on his knee as he stares at a colorful illustration of a uterus on the wall. He hasn’t said anything and you can tell from his lack of conversation that he’s nervous.

After nearly a half hour the ultrasound tech comes in. She’s a tall, young woman with a tight ponytail who smiles at Sam then looks at you and does a double take.

“Hi.” She says, keeping eye contact.

“Hi.” You reply, looking at Sam. Do you know her? She’s looking at you like she knows who are.

“Sorry about the wait.” She giggles, rolling a machine inside. “I had to make a few adjustments, but we’re all set now.”

She winks and Sam clears his throat, throwing you a questioning look. You shrug, watching as the girl lifts up your paper gown.

“Can you scoot down to the edge of the table for me and place your feet in the stirrups?”

“I thought it was just an ultrasound?” You ask, looking from the girl to Sam.

“It is. You’re only six weeks so we have to do a transvaginal.”

“Wonderful.” You assumed the position and lay back as she gets everything set up. Sam keeps his eyes on you, offering a squeeze of your hand as the process begins. After a few uncomfortable moments, she smiles.

“Right there.” She looks at you, staring too long again but this time you don’t pay it any attention because there’s a little blip on the screen. “There’s a strong heartbeat. 107 beats per minute, that’s right where we want it to be.”

Sam’s grip tightens, becoming painful. He’s got tears brimming in the corners of his eyes, his jaw ticking forward as he holds back emotion.

“Everything looks…healthy?” He clears his throat, willing an even voice.

“Your baby is perfect.” She grins. “I’ll send you a digital copy. So you can watch it at home if you want.”

“Yes, please.” Sam nods.

You’re glad he’s doing the talking it feels like you’re in a dream state.

Neither of you say much on the ride home, you sit side by side in silence unable to believe this is real life. You know he’s thinking intently because he hasn’t checked his phone in an hour. It’s normally glued to his hand but he powered it off before your appointment and it’s remained in his pocket since.  

“Do you have to go back to work?” You inquire, desperate to fill the silence. Any other time you’re perfectly content to just be with him but now it feels like a growing void you need to fill. “It would be nice to spend the afternoon together, we could go to that burger place you love. I mean, I understand if you can’t. I know how busy you are.”

Sam doesn’t give you an answer, he just takes a breath, rubbing his palms on his thighs and turns to you.

“We’re gonna get married.” He blurts out.

“I-uh.” You stammer, trying to find a response but there isn’t one. The last twenty-four hours have been a whirlwind but this is the icing on the cake. “Sam, I love you but I don’t think we should make any other life altering decisions right now.”

“This is exactly when we should be making them. We’re gonna have a baby and I won’t have my child born out of wedlock.”

“Wow,” sitting back you shrug in disbelief. “I didn’t realize you were such a traditionalist.”

“It’s not about that shit. But there is something to be said for making a commitment and I want to make that commitment to you..”

“We’re already committed.” You feel the need to state the obvious. “You claimed me. We’re stuck with each other for life, one way or another. What you’re talking about is a public commitment.”

“Yeah.” He nods, sliding a hand along the back of the seat behind your head.

“I guess I just don’t see why there’s such a hurry. We know how we feel about each other, that’s what matters. I don’t need you to marry me out of obligation.”

“I want to do this.” His frustration is palpable as he shifts in his seat. “Look, you don’t have to say yes right now. Just think about it and we can talk about it this weekend.”

“Alright.” You concede, underlying nausea creeping back in. “We can talk about it.”

–

“Christ on a cracker you two move fast!” Donna huffs, sitting back in her chair. Abandoning her fork of uneaten pasta she places both hands on the table, giving you her undivided attention.

“Trust me, I know. My head is spinning.”

“Well,” she pauses, pursing her lips. “Maybe you should slow down.”

“I’m having a baby, I don’t think there’s any stopping that train. The timeline is already set.”

“Yeah, but I’m talking about the rest of it. You just moved in, hell, you just met him. It’s only been a couple months and he’s expecting you to just marry him? That seems like too much, too soon, for my taste.”

“I didn’t say yes, I just…didn’t say anything. Am I crazy? I think it’s important for Sam to do things the right way, whatever right means to him. He said he doesn’t want this baby to have a different last name. He wants me to be a Winchester.”

“How romantic.” She snorts.

“Come on-”

“I’m serious. Is this how you pictured your life? Six months ago we were talking about backpacking through Europe and now you’re claimed and knocked up. He didn’t ask, Y/N. He told you to marry him sighting some fucking technicalities about your last name. This isn’t you. You might act like you have a heart of stone, but deep down you’re a romantic and we both know it. This can’t be how you want to get married.”

Fuck. Donna always speaks the truth and this is no exception.

“Too harsh?” She winces, taking a drink of water.

“No,” You nod, crumpling up your napkin and setting it next to your uneaten hamburger. “A little too close to home, but I needed to hear it.”

“Look, I think Sam loves the daylights out of you, who wouldn’t? But a guy like that with so much money isn’t used to asking for permission. He’s just going to drag you right along with his plans unless you put the brakes on this thing.”

“I know.” You groan.. “Sam is really good to me, he is. He trying to do what he thinks it right. He’s just…”

“A freakin’ Winchester.” Donna finished, tipping her glass toward you.

“Yeah.”

“Enough Alpha talk.” She waves her hand, and a bright smile spreads across her face. “I can’t believe you’re pregnant.”

“That makes two of us.” You pat your flat stomach, trying to imagine what it will feel like when you’re round. “Can I tell you something?”

“Shoot.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m a monster.”

“Come on.” She laughs “You’re my girl.”

“I want this baby, I didn’t at first but now I do.  Every day I want it more and more. But something just doesn’t feel…right. I can’t explain it. I have this nagging feeling that won’t go away and I can’t place it.”

“I think it’s probably natural. It’s not like were you trying to have a baby.”

“But everything else with Sam felt so perfect like my life was falling into place. Even with his parents and the whole blackmail thing, I never once questioned that I’m supposed to be with him. But this baby feels - out of place. I don’t know how else to describe it.”

“Maybe it feels that way because you were actively trying to keep this from happening.” She cocks an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“I usually am.” Reaching across the table she gives your fingers a squeeze. “You need to talk to Sam. Tell him all this. If he loves you as much as he says he does, he’ll understand.”

“He will.” You’re sure of it.


	7. Seven: Violence

Sam’s annual rut is a week away, but you’d know something is amiss even if it wasn’t marked on the kitchen calendar in the form of a giant, red  _X_.

He hasn’t been sleeping and he’s moody as all get out. You’ve avoided having the marriage conversation until after you make it through the next few days.

You, on the other hand, have been feeling better. After a few weeks, your body seems to have equalized. With the exception of an occasional bout of exhaustion, you’d never even know you’re pregnant. You and Sam have a lot to figure out but first and foremost is getting him through this rut.

“I could take suppressants.” Sam’s chest rumbles against your back as he speaks, one hand casually stroking up the inside of your knee. He’s lounging in the corner of the sofa with you between his legs.

“That’s not good for you. It’s not safe.” You shake your head, laying back to rest against his shoulder. An Alpha suppressing his rut is rare and will inevitably cause long term side effects.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” He huffs.

“There’s no guarantee that it would even work. You mom said-”

“You need to stop listening to my mother. When do you even talk to her?”

“She was here today, she brought me lunch.” Your relationship with Mary has been a work in progress. She’s been trying; making simple gestures like having fresh salads ready and waiting when you get home after pilates.  And she knows as well as anyone about the Alpha - Omega dynamic. “She said that stuff doesn’t work. Maybe for an older Alpha, but not while you’re in your prime.”

You’ve never seen an Alpha rut but you’ve heard stories of feral, violent presentations but you have to believe that Sam would never get to that point.

He does have two additional factors to worry about. It’s his first rut since he’s claimed you. There will be a natural urge to show his ownership over his Omega. The second, and more concerning, is that you’re pregnant. Not only will your pheromones have him amped up but there’s been some concern expressed over his ability to control himself. Your doctor has called twice, urging you to come up with a plan in case things become too _intense_.

She kept saying that word over and over again,  _intense_.

“ _When Sam’s instincts take over he won’t be the same man you know. An Alpha in rut is a stripped down version of himself, all the base impulses and none of the self-control. In your situation, his instincts will be amplified. I urge you not to stay with him, at least not through the worst of it. It may become to…intense._ ”

Too intense? What does that actually mean? Will he fuck you until you bleed? Become violent?

In search of answers, you made the mistake of turning to the internet for information and found a thousand horror stories that did nothing to ease your concern.

“Where’d you go?” Sam taps your leg, bring you back into the moment.

“Nowhere, I’m right here with you.” Nuzzling back into him you enjoy the feeling of strong arms tightening around you. “I know I’ve never been with an Alpha during a rut before but I’m having a hard time imagining it’s as terrifying as everyone is making it out to be.”

He chuckles, kissing the side of your head. “I don’t know if _terrifying_  is the world I’d use.”

“You know what I mean.” You sigh, taking on of his large hand between both of your, playing with his fingers. “I mean, you’ve never hurt anyone before have you?”

“No.” He mumbles into your hair, nuzzling gently.

“And you have…” You stop yourself trying to decide if you really want the answer. “You’ve been with women before during a rut? With an Omega?”

“Yes.” He answers succinctly, lacing his fingers between yours.

“How many?” You can’t help yourself. Up until this point you’ve been happy to remain blissfully ignorant of any of his past relationships. It’s ridiculous to think of him as some blushing virgin before you came along.

“Y/N,” he shifts under you. “Let’s not get into the specifics. Let’s just say I’ve been with Omegas before and I’ve never been out of control.”

“I wanna know.” You really don’t. But then again you do.

He sighs, squeezing your hand. “No, you don’t.”

“Sam-”

“How many Alphas have you been with?” He gives you a taste of your own medicine. “If we’re talking about this then let’s get it out there. All of it, right now.”

“Point taken.” You sit back.

“ _Oh no_ , you started down this road. Tell me.” His tone is playful but he’s asking a very real question.

“How many Alphas?” You confirm, cheeks turning red.

“Yes, how many.”

“Four.” Sam clears his throat but doesn’t say anything. “But never during a heat. I never wanted to be vulnerable like that, I was always afraid of being…”

“You were afraid you’d be claimed?” He confirms.

“Yeah”

“Well, I’m glad you waited for me.”

“Everything is different with you.”

“It better be.” He nips at your ear, and you giggle, turning to kiss his jaw. “So, four Alphas. How many others?”

_Fuck._

When you hesitate he offers an out, “you don’t have to tell me.”

“Do you want me to?”

“I want to know everything about you.”

“Fourteen or fifteen. I had a wild summer where things got a little blurry.” You bite your lip waiting for a remind. He tenses up for a moment and you move on, eager to take the spotlight off you. “Your turn. How many Omegas were there before me.”

“For the record, no one ever compared to you. You’re in a league of your own.” He releases your hand, resting his palm on your thigh. “Maybe…thirty.”

You turn around in his arms, sitting up so that you can see his face. “Are you fucking kidding me? Thirty?”

“Just an estimate.” He specifies, looking you in the eyes. His expression is blank but there’s a glint of amusement somewhere underneath.

“Are you talking about women in general or just Omegas?” You clarify.

“Just Omegas.”

“How many Betas?” You can’t stop yourself.

“I’m not sure. A lot.”

You can feel the jealousy rolling up from your stomach, making your chest tight before it becomes heat in your cheeks. “How many is a lot?”

‘I honestly don’t know. A lot.” His gaze narrows, watching your mouth for a moment before refocusing. He’s been eyeing you like a piece of meat all week. His rut is making it harder to concentrate than usual.

“A lot is pretty general. Fifty? A hundred?” You push. Using a hand on his chest you push yourself full upright, kneeling between his thighs.

“Maybe.” He nods, watching you with genuine interest. “It bothers you?”

“Well…I knew you slept with people before me but I didn’t realize it was half of New York City.”

“I think that’s a little dramatic.” He smiles, reaching out to touch your face, but you bat his hand away.

“I’ll give you a piece of advice, when your girlfriend is already upset, it’s best to avoid calling her dramatic.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to upset you.” The apology sounds halfhearted. “But it’s just sex, everything before you was just fucking. Besides you’ve been with other people-”

“Yeah, but not a hundred guys.”

“Any man other than me feels like too many, Omega.” He expression fades into grave seriousness in the blink of an eye. “We belong to each other now and that’s what matters. You’re the one who wanted to know. Now you do.”

“Well, I guess that’s that.” You mimic his tone, turning back around in his lap, your back against his chest. “If there’s one positive thing to come out of this I guess it’s that you can apparently control yourself in a rut.”

“Don’t be mad at me.” He whispers, warm breath at skin behind your ear. “I’d do anything for you. And if you’re scared of my rut I’ll take suppressants and have Rowena get you a hotel somewhere I don’t know about so I can’t find you once I’m all hulked out. I’ll have Dean chain me to the bed-”

“Now you’re being ridiculous.” You smile, his hands are back to stroking the inside of your leg, long fingers making slow trails from your knee up to the soft flesh of your thigh.

“I’m trying to be amicable.”

“You promise you won’t hurt me?” You know the answer but you need to hear him say it.

“I’d never hurt you.” He places a hand over your stomach. “Either of you.”

**Five Days Later**

It’s just after three on Wednesday and you’re coming back from a yoga class. The moment you open the door and step inside the apartment you’re hit with the overwhelming, overpowering smell of Sam’s scent. It’s Alpha concentrate, hanging so thick in the air you can taste him.

Setting your keys on the counter you’re about to turn to close the door only to hear it slam closed behind you, followed by a click of the deadbolt. You turn to find Sam stark naked, covered in a sheen of sweat and staring at you like a wolf stalking a rabbit. His pupils are huge, turning his eyes black. He tilts his chin toward the ceiling, scenting the air. He’s fully erect, his cock is painfully hard, swollen and bobbing in front of him.

“Baby,” you whisper, taking a step back. He just snarls, a nasty wet growl taking a step toward you in tandem.

“Omega.” He growls, taking another step, clenching and unclenching his fists.

You’ve taken a page of his book and done the research so you know what you need to do. He needs you to submit, to give yourself over to him and allow him to display his dominance.

“Alpha.” You reply, willing yourself to look away from his eyes and finding a spot on the floor to concentrate on as you begin to undress. He doesn’t advance, but you can hear his breath coming in huffs as you shed your shirt and pants. Then make quick work of your bra and panties.

When you look up he’s leering, bobbing lightly from one leg to the other like he’s got an unbearable amount of pent up energy. You’re not sure what to do next, do you get on all fours and present yourself?.

You’re scared and excited and aroused all rolled up into one confusing instinct that tells you to go to him.

“Alpha,” you breath stepping toward him. Sam moves in one powerful motion, bending down to grab the back of your thighs and lifting you into the air. From there he takes two steps before laying you down in the carpet, forcing your legs apart and burying his face between your thighs.

There’s not even a moment to think before he shoves his tongue into your pussy. This isn’t an attempt to give you pleasure, in fact, this isn’t about you at all. He’s tasting you, lapping up as much your arousal as he can possibly get. His fingers curl into the soft flesh of your thighs, spreading you as wide as your body will allow while he devours you on the floor of the entryway.

There’s no skill, aside from his nose occasionally rubbing over your clit he’s got no specific focus other than getting his tongue as far inside your cunt as he can manage. For a long time, you lie there on the floor, staring at the ceiling as he fucks you with his tongue until he’s finally had enough.

The moment his mouth leaves your sex, his teeth sink into your thigh, not hard enough to break the skin but it hurts like a motherfucker.

“Sam!” You slap his shoulder, yelping and trying to pull away.

He grunts, looking up at you and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before crawling up your body like a predator going in for the kill. His cock pokes your lower stomach with a snarl and he takes a nipple into his mouth for a quick suck before lunging forward, burying his face in your neck.

His hips are thrusting against your stomach as he scents you. Teeth scraping down your neck as he presses his face against your skin, nipping at the scar. There are no soft touches, this is sharp teeth and hot breath on skin as he practically vibrates with power. This version of Sam is all instinct but there must a little of your Alpha in the mix because he’s holding back, his hands are shaking as they grab at the the meat of your hip.

He fucks you for the first time right there on the floor. Takes his cock in his hand and presses the head between your folds as he surges forward and fills you to your limit. He’s inside in one, powerful thrust that leaves you breathless. He fucks you hard and fast, your fingers curling into the carpet as he grunts and humps his way to orgasm. His knot pops in record time and suddenly he’s coming deep inside.

If you thought you might get a moment to you collect yourself, you’re wrong. He growls as he tries to pull his knot from your pussy.

“Sam!” You dig your nails into his back, trying to wrap your legs around him to keep him in place.  He pulls back again, his knot stretching your cunt, dragging along your clenched walls trying to free himself. “Stop, please. Just wait.”

He doesn’t say anything, just props himself up on his arms to relieve you of his weight and buries his face into your neck, taking loud, deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. As soon as he can he pulls out, manhandling you onto your stomach and pulling your ass into the air.

“Hands and knees.” His voice is gravel, rough and broken as he huffs through his nose.

You comply assuming the position as he rises to his knees and thrusts back into your cunt. He’s hard as steel and you’re thankful he came so much the first time, it helps him easily slide back inside. He holds himself deep, grabbing two hands of your ass before jackhammering into you as if his life depends on it.

Sam’s often rough in bed, but there’s normally a sensual subtlety to it. Even when he’s taking pleasure for himself his fingers are on your clit or plucking stiff nipples. But this is all about Sam. He’s not capable of much more than what he’s doing - fucking you like an animal.

By the time you take his knot again your knees are burning, hot friction burns from the carpet beginning to sting when he curls over you. You can feel him struggling to regain control, the quick breath of his sweaty belly pressed against your lower back as his hands curl under to hold your stomach.

Teeth scrap between your shoulder blades, dragging down your spine as he nips and licks, tasting every inch of flesh within his reach. He’s still hard, his cock twitching inside you until he can finally pull free. You don’t have a chance to move, instead, he grabs your hips, lifting you easily into the air and throwing you over his shoulder as he stalks down the hallway to the bedroom.

Dropping you unceremoniously onto the bed you bounce, watching him stand over you, every muscle in his body tightening, power pulsing under hot skin. He tilts his head from side to side, chin tilting upward as he scents the air. He looks feral and wild but also beautiful. He’s a perfect specimen of an Alpha and he’s yours.

You sit up, moving to the edge of the bed and reaching out to him. “Let me suck your cock.”

He snorts, lip curling as he takes his dick in his hand and shuffles closer. Sam strokes himself, while you suck on the swollen head of his shaft, nails scraping over the hair of his thighs as you take him deeper and deeper. His hips thrust forward, controlled at first and then harder and faster, as you take him down your throat, fighting to let him in deep. You’re gagging and drooling around his cock, tears leaking down your cheeks, when he finally manages to jam the last inch into your throat. It’s not long before you have to pull back, sputtering and wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. You look up, that huge cock twitching as the muscle of his stomach flex and release.

“I’d fuck a pup into your belly right now Omega if I hadn’t already.” His voice is low, the veins in his neck and arm rising to the surface. “Spread your legs, I wanna see you.”

You lie back, opening yourself to him. He fists his dick, licking his lips and staring at your fucked out pussy, leaking his seed and begging to be used again. He crawls over you, kneeing his way between your thighs.

“Will you let me have all of you tonight?” He mumbles against the skin of your throat, sucking hard as you fist a hand in his hair.

“You can have whatever you want.” You moan, silenced as his thick tongue slides into your mouth. It’s the first kiss he’s managed since this started. He’s finding balance, getting control of his rut enough to take his time.

His hand travels between your legs, two fingers thrusting into your pussy a few times before pulling out to continue his search. He pushes further, pressing against your ass, lifting his head to look down at you. “Can I fuck you  _here_?”

You gasp as he pushes one finger past the tight ring of muscle, sliding inside up to his first knuckle. You’ve played at this, he’s had his fingers in you and the occasional toy but you’ve never had anal sex.

“Yes.” You nod, hissing as he kisses you again, swallowing your consent, sucking on your tongue.

“Yes?” He confirms, kissing your cheek, lips panting and sliding hot across your face before sucking an earlobe into his mouth.

“Anything you want.” Maybe it’s pheromones or just being in love, but you feel drunk on him. You’d do anything to please him, let him do anything he wanted to you.

“I wanna fuck you so deep.” He grits, coating two fingers with the slick on your thighs and easing them into your tight hole, twisting, spreading and thrusting until you open up for him and he can fuck you without resistance. “Wanna cum in this hot little ass. Fill you up Omega, make every part of your body mine.”

“I want you to.” You moan as he adds a third finger, stretching you farther than you’ve experienced before.

“Gonna make you cum so hard with my cock up your ass.” He promises against your breasts, rubbing his face back and forth across your tits like he’s trying to bath himself in your scent.

Pulling his fingers out he grabs his cock, still hard as steel, coating the tip in the slippery mix of his seed and your arousal. Then he’s notching the head between your cheeks, pressing into your asshole.

“Fuck!” You cry out, grasping his arms, and squeezing your eyes shut. It’s a painful stretch but it’s also one of the most erotic feelings you’ve ever experienced.

Sam’s mouth is sealed shut in concentration, huffing in and out through his nose as he slowly, steadily slides his thick shaft deeper and deeper until the skin above his cock is pressed against your empty, fucked out pussy.

“Shit,” He groans, balling his hands into fists beside your head. “You’re so fuckin’ tight.”

You can’t speak, can scarcely breathe, at the feeling of him stretching you open. It’s just this side of too much, but sex with Sam always is. He takes you right to the edge of what you can handle without tipping over.

“You okay?” He asks, pressing his forehead against yours.

“Ahhmm.” You nod, kissing him hungrily, teeth knocking teeth as he pulls out and thrusts back in. You see stars, the whole world goes white and your entire body is numb except where’s he’s fucking you. He does it again, this time pulling almost all the way out only to plunge back in faster. When he’s sure you’re ready he speeds up, finding an even, steady pace fucking your tight ass. He has to muster every ounce of restraint within him to keep from slamming into you. He wants to fuck you hard and dirty, just like when he’s in your cunt, but he won’t. Not tonight anyway. And this more than enough and he’s not going to last very long.

His thumb is dipping into your pussy, wetting the digit before rubbing up and down over your clit. His free hand hooks under one of your knee, holding your thighs open while he fucks you. Every muscle in your body is clenched, taught wires ready to snap at any moment. Bringing both hands to your breasts you pinch your nipples, pulling and twisting while Sam rubs your clit and fucks your ass with relentless strokes.

Getting an eye full of your tugging on your own tits he grunts as he thrusts two fingers into your soaked pussy. Pressing down he can feel his cock fucking you through the thin tissue and you can feel the sensation of his fingers pressing against your inner walls.

“Can you take my knot like this, Omega?” He grunts with every punch of his hips, thrusting harder and harder until he’s fucking you as if his life depends on how deep he can get.

“ _Yes_.” You hiss, barely able to speak, the air evaporating from the room as you gasp like a fish on dry land. In reality, you’re not sure of anything but you want to try.

You feel him growing wider, the thick ring of muscle at the base of his cock thickening, just managing to force it past the tight ring of muscle as his fingers curl inside your cunt, touching the spot that no woman can reach herself.

His knot swells quickly, shoved deep inside and just when you think you can’t take any more there’s the final stretch and the fine lines of pleasure and pain spill into each other. You come like a freight train, whole body convulsing violently, head thrashing, neck snapped backward. His fingers leave your sex, bracing his hands on either side your head as he comes, filling your ass with hot seed until he’s shaking from the release. His eyes are squeezed shut, mouth gaping open as he grunts and his hips press a final grind against your ass.

“Fuck.” Sam’s voice is strained, he’s panting, his giant body trembling.

There aren’t words, just the feeling of complete fulfillment and growing discomfort of his knot. Now that you’ve come the pain begins to outweigh lust, but he’s stuck and neither of you is going anywhere.

“Sam.” You reach up, grasping both his biceps as he presses his forehead against yours. “It’s too much like this…”

His raises his head, eyes drunk with pleasure. He might have control of his urges but he’s still smack dab in the middle of his rut. He blinks, eyes fluttering closed again as he shoves a hand between your bodies to rub your clit, taking the edge off.

“Can you come again?” His voice is as shaky as his fingers.

“I think so.” Even when you’re at your most exhausted your body always responds to him.

Two fingers slide back into your pussy, as he thumbs your sensitive nub, rocking his own hips, his knot tugging inside you. By the time he’s able to pull out you’re coming around his fingers, gripping the pillow as his spunk drips over your as cheeks. He slides onto the bed next to you and you feel his cock against your hip, he’s still hard, covered in slick and wrapping a hand around his dick.

“I need a minute.” You gasp, squeezing your legs together.

“In the shower.” He responds, his weight disappearing off the bed before he scoops up in his arms.

**Four Days Later**

You’re tired. Between three days of Sam’s rut and your pregnancy, you’re verging on exhaustion. Sam’s still full of energy and you accompanied him down to the gym in the basement of the building but after a twenty-minute walk on the treadmill, you were done.

Leaving Sam to finish his routine you head back to the apartment to take a shower and a hopefully grab a quick cat nap. As you slide your key into the door a familiar voice speaks up from behind you.

“This is a nice fucking place.” He whistles.

A tingle runs down your spine as your eyes momentary flutter shut. You turn to find your ex, Jake, looming behind you. You’d forgotten how big he is, he’s not quite as tall as Sam, but close. He’s always been formidable, but the familiar glare of his eyes sparks panic.

“What are you doing here?” You whisper, looking down the empty hallway.  **Don’t let him get inside.**  If he gets you alone it won’t be good.

“I thought I’d drop by and see how you’re doing.” He grins, watching you squirm. “What’s the matter? You look nervous.”

“I just, um.” You step back and he moves in tandem. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Well,” he chuckles. “ I didn’t have any way to get a hold of you. Your old number is disconnected and after that visit I got from your boyfriend’s enforcer I thought it would be better to see for myself what you have going on.”

“What do you want?” You ask, squeezing your hand so tight that the metal of the key is digging into your palm.

“All business huh? Can’t I just check up on you, see how the other half lives.” He steps forward but there’s nowhere else for you to retreat as your back meets the door. “You must be sucking cock like a pro to snag a rich guy like Sam Winchester.”

“Don’t-” You put your hand up, pressing against his chest. “Please, just go.”

“Oh, you know I love to hear you say please.” His hand wraps around your wrists. “Why would I go, I just got here. I don’t wanna be rude but it seems like you’ve lost your manners. Why don’t you invite me in?”

“No.” You shake your head.

“What was that?” He looks down, spying the keyring clutched in your hand. “Please come in Jake? Well, don’t mind if I do.”

He slowly, methodically pries the keys from your hand, trying each one until he slides the correct one into the lock next to your head. With a turn of the handle, the hard door behind you disappears and you stumble back into the apartment.

You try to turn and make a run for it. If you can make it to the bathroom, you’d be able to lock yourself inside and make a call. But Jake’s onto you and reaches forward, grabbing your wrist, pulling you toward him as he kicks the door shut.

You fight him, trying to wrestle out of his grasp, but he ends up with a hand around each wrist, holding your arm out in front of you. It’s during this struggle that he gets his first look at Sam’s bite.

He raises an eyebrow, shaking his head slowly. “He claimed you? Never thought I’d see the day.”

“You shouldn’t be here.” You sputter, a frenzy building in your belly. You know what he’s capable of.

“Does he know what a slut you are?” He lets go of your arms, turning you around with a fist full of your hair. He pulls you up until you’re on your tiptoes, walking you toward the counter. “I bet you let him do whatever he wants, don’t you?”

You’re desperately trying to think of a way out of this situation as he bends you over the counter, pressing your chest against the surface. He grabs one wrist at a time until he has both hands pinned behind your back. The harder you fight against him, the harder he presses forward, trapping you against the counter, squeezing the breath out of you.

“Please don’t hurt me.” You fall lax, frightened of making it worse. “I’m pregnant.”

He stills, but only for a second. “You let him put a pup in you, huh? You’re just full of surprises.”

“Just don’t hurt me.”

“Tell you what, I’ll give you the choice. If you tell me you want it, I’ll fuck your pussy.”

“Fuck you.” You spit and the hands holding your wrist squeeze so tight you think he might snap a bone.

“But if you’re a nasty cunt about it, I’ll have to put you in your place and fuck you up the ass. Ladies’ choice.”

You don’t fight him as he hooks a finger into the waist of your legging, pulling them down to your thighs. You’re panties follow and you find yourself exposed, terrified and completely humiliated.

“What’s it gonna be?” Jake growls. You hear the zip of his fly, his fingers pressing between your folds. “The hard way?”

“No.” You whisper blinking tears that fall to the counter.

“No what? You gotta tell me what you want. And you better say please.”

Drawing in a shallow breath you swallow your humiliation and sputter. “Fuck me, please.”

“What was that?” He teases, his fingers sinking into your pussy. You push back, trying to wiggle away and he grabs a fist full of your hair, lifting your head off the counter and smacking you face first into the granite. There’s a sharp, immediate pain and the sensation of blood pooling under your cheek.

“Oh God.” You cry, “Just do it!”

“Say the words, slut. Ask me for it or I’ll shove my dick so far up your ass you’ll scream.”

“Please fuck my pussy.”

“That’s a good girl, now let me get into that little-”

There’s the familiar click of the door opening and you twist around to find Sam covered in sweat and frozen in the doorway as he stares at the sight before him. You make a sound, a desperate yowl and Sam’s wide eyes look from the stranger with his cock in his hand to your bloodied face.

The realization only takes seconds but it feels like minutes ticking by before Sam is rushing towards you and Jake releases you. You wilt off the counter, slowly melting on the floor as Sam tackles Jake, pushing the fight into the living room.

From your vantage point, you can’t see what’s happening, but you can hear the sickening sound of fists hitting skin. Then someone gasping for breath. Your wrist hurts, you think it might be broken but there’s too much adrenaline dulling the pain. Bringing a shaking hand up to your face you pull back a blood covered palm.

You’re suddenly aware of silence and feel panic rising, but Sam’s voice fills the space.  “My name is Sam Winchester, I need to report-”

He rounds the corner, kneeling in front of you as he gives information to the emergency operator and hangs up.

“Hey, baby.” He whispers, reaching out to touch you, but seems to think better of it as his hands hover over your arms. His nose is bleeding and there’s a gash on his cheeks. Both his hands are covered in blood.

“You’re hurt.” You blink at him, trying to sit up straight.

“I’m fine.” He forces a pained smile, carefully pushing your hair back with his thumb. “You’re bleeding pretty bad.”

“I can’t feel it.” Shifting on the tile floor you realize your leggings are still around your thighs as your bare ass sticks to the tile. You try to pull them up but you only have one working hand at the moment and Sam has to intercede, carefully pulling your pants up enough to cover you.

“What hurts?” He asks, reaching up to grab a dish towel and wiping off his knuckles.

“I don’t know.” You’re still in a daze. “I think my wrist is broken.”

“Jesus.” He murmurs, gently pulling your arm up by the elbow. “You’re gonna be alright.”

“I told him no.” You feel the tears coming, the muted feeling of shock is wearing off and you’re starting to panic. “I tried to stop him and I couldn’t-”

“It’s alright.” Sam sits on the floor, gathering you into his arms. “You’re okay now.”

–

“So this has been an ongoing situation?” There are two detectives and a uniformed officer in the tiny triage room with you, Sam and an entire medical team.

“He tried to blackmail her - us. Asked for money in exchange for compromising photos.”

“Did you report it?” The detective asks, looking between the two of you.

“No. We had our in-house security team handle it. Y/N had already paid him some money and my people made it clear that if he didn’t back off we’d take legal action.”

“What?” You wince as a nurse wraps a blood pressure cuff around your arm. “I never paid him anything.”

Sam looks at you but he’s not truly listening. He’s in his own world at this point. The details don’t matter anymore, what’s done is done.

“Did you let him in?” The officer asks, tapping his notepad with a pen.

“No. I mean, he took the keys from me and opened the door.” You turn to Sam, who’s watching you intently. “I knew if he got inside something bad would happen, I tried to keep him in the hallway-”

“It’s alright.” Sam reaches out, squeezing your knee. “This isn’t your fault.”

“And you spoke to him once you were inside the apartment?”

“I, um,” You pause, trying to remember the exact details. “He was upset when he saw Sam’s claim. He grabbed me and I told him I was pregnant. I guess I thought it might stop him.”

“Did he say anything once the assault began?”

“He said he’s hurt me, really hurt me if I didn’t ask him to fuck me and I…” You can’t finish. Out of everything that’s happened the fact that he made you ask him to fuck you is the most painful detail of the entire ordeal.

“I’m sure we can finish this later.” Sam intercedes. “She’s been through a lot.”

The two officers look at each other, coming to an apparent agreement to let you off the hook.

“Hey,” You speak up, suddenly the focus of the entire room. “Jake is going to jail isn’t he?”

The Sargeant looks at Sam, who in turn takes your hand. “He’s not going to bother you again.”

“What does that mean?” You ask, looking between the men in the room who appear to know something you don’t. “What?”

“Y/N.” Sam’s tone changes, assuming control. “We’ll talk about it later.”

–

“What am I looking at?” Sam stands next to the radiologist in front of a series of x-rays.

“This is her wrist. It’s a spiral fracture. There shouldn’t be any long term damage. We’ll get her in a cast before she leaves and in a couple of months it’ll be good as new.”

“Good.” Sam sighs. “Do you need me here? I want to get back to her-” He thumbs toward the door, turning to leave.

“Actually Mr. Winchester, there are other things you should see.” The radiologist looks at the doctor who’s standing in the corner, staring intently over his glasses at Sam with a sour expression. “As her Alpha, we’re required to review this information with you.”

“What?” Sam swallows, looking between the men.

“This is from three years ago.” The doctor points to an x-ray. “Her shoulder was dislocated and in this one, we can see the hairline fracture on two ribs.”

“He beat her?”

“Yeah. But unfortunately, it didn’t start there.” He opens a manilla folder and pulls out a smaller, older series of x-rays, popping them onto the illuminated screen. “This is the earliest record we have of any medical care. It’s from an emergency room in New Haven. She was nine and those are three broken fingers. Then a couple years later she shows up at Harford General with a fractured orbital socket and a concussion. The police report is attached. It says her mother brought her in after a muggling.”

“Fuck.” Sam’s heart tightens in his chest.

“Unfortunately I’ve seen this enough times to know. With injuries like this and her age, it’s usually the father.” The doctor crosses his arm across his chest.

“She never told me.” Sam stares at the chart.

“I hate to say it but it’s not uncommon with Omegas. Especially the ones born to Beta parents. A conservative father doesn’t understand why his little girl is suddenly interested in men. Omega’s just respond to their biology and the parents retaliate thinking that discipline is the way to handle it.”

“Discipline?” Sam snorts. “This is abuse.”

“I didn’t mean to imply that it wasn’t.” He nods in confirmation. “But it happens. There’s shame associated, especially with this kind of long term, systemic abuse. And the fact that she ended up with a boyfriend who did the same thing…a lot of victims don’t talk about it and the cycle continues.”

–

“Hey.” You look up Sam as he slips past the door into your room. You smile at the sight of him. Despite your swollen eye and beaten face, you light up like a Christmas tree when you see your Alpha and it makes Sam’s heart ache.

“Jesus, Sam…Your face.” His mother speaks up from the corner. He turns around to find Mary reaching out to touch his shoulder gently. “Have you let the doctor look you over yet? You might need a plastic surgeon.”

“I’m fine.” He forces a smile, squeezing her wrist. “Really, it’s just a black eye and a cut. It’s Y/N I’m concerned about.”

“I’m okay.” You offer goodnaturedly.

“Has the OB showed up yet?”

You start to say something but Mary takes him by the arm, moving him toward the hallway. “Let’s talk about this outside.”

“What is it?” Sam’s had enough for tonight. He watches as his mother gently shuts the door. “ _What?_ ”

“Sam, she wants to wait until the morning for her own OB to the do the exam. The doctor here said he thought it was fine to wait, she hasn’t had any cramping or bleeding.”

“Fuck that. We’re doing it now, making sure everything is okay and that cocksucker didn’t hurt our child.”

“Honey, you need to calm down. She doesn’t want to-”

“Why?” He’s fuming now. His mother thinks she needs to be in the middle of everything.

“Because Sam, she’s doesn’t want another stranger touching her.” Mary lowers his voice and Sam’s ears go hot.  _Of course_ , he should have thought of that himself. “She said she couldn’t bear the idea of another person examining her intimately. That awful man put his hands on her, and I for one think she’s been through enough for one night.”

“Yeah, of course, that makes sense.” He nods, running a hand over his mouth. He stops and looks at his mother. “Did they tell you? I killed him.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Pulling her mouth into a tight line, she nods firmly. “You did what any Alpha would do. He deserved everything he got.”

“I told the police that it was self-defense, but I could have stopped.” He stares Mary dead in the eyes. “I wanted to kill him. It felt…satisfying.”

“Well,” she shrugs, reaching out and squeezing his hands. “Of course it did.”

“You don’t think I’m-”

“I think you did what any man would do. You’re my son, you’re a good person. Don’t second guess yourself. You protected your family and that’s something to be proud of.”

“Thanks, mom.” He pulls her into an embrace, giving a final squeeze.

“Of course. Your father wanted to be here, but he had to be on a flight to Bangkok. He loves you too. We both do.”

He says his goodbyes to his mother and rejoins you in the room.

There’s a nurse wrapping a cast around your wrist as you lie back on the pillow, eyes closed. All he can picture is the fear in your eyes, bent over the counter with his hand between your legs. He wants to kill him a second time.

“They said you’re going to be fine.” His inquiry is soft, as he slinks toward the chair next to the bed. “We’ll have to make sure we see our obstetrician tomorrow morning and the police want to see us again in the afternoon.”

“Okay.” You nod, the black and blue under your eye spilling over your cheekbone.

He sits in silence, watching as the nurse finishes her work, patting your cast and leaving the room.

“Can we get out of here?” You ask, laying back on the pillow. “I just wanna go home. I hate hospitals.”

“Not tonight. The police are still at the apartment. Rowena booked us at the Four Seasons.” Sam’s not looking at you, his mouth is twisting as his knee bounces. Something is wrong, you can feel it.

“Sam, what are you not telling me?” Gripping the metal side rail you pull yourself up.

“This is going to be hard to hear.” He blows out a breath, taking a moment before he finally looks at you.

“Tell me.” There’s a small part of you that already knows, but you need to hear him say it.

“He didn’t survive. He died before the ambulance could get him to the hospital.” Your Alpha lays it all out there, now refusing to look away.

There’s a tightness in your chest, a swell of conflicting emotions building, churning to life.

“How?” You whisper, refusing to cry.

“How?” Sam’s eyes narrow.

“How did you kill him?” You ask calmly. On the inside, you’re a swirling cacophony of emotions but when you speak it’s measured and even.

“I-I hit his head on the coffee table. More than once.” His eyelids stutter, and you’re not sure if it’s remorse or anger.

“What else did you do?”

He hesitates, watching you intently. “I hit him, two dozen times. Maybe more. And I choked him when he was already unconscious. I couldn’t stop myself I just…”

Sam gets lost in the memory, his voice wandering off.

“I didn’t mean to kill him.” He lies. He did, he knew what he was doing and he’d do it again in a heartbeat. “I know he hurt you, but you were with him for a long time. I’d understand if you have certain feelings about-”

“He choked me once.” You look at your hands, embarrassment rising as your cheeks flush pink. “We lived in this shitty studio apartment and he was drunk and mad about something stupid, I couldn’t tell you what. But he pinned me to the floor and choked me until I…I thought I was gonna die. I remember feeling his hands around my throat, just squeezing and his face above me. His whole face was beet red, he was so mad his teeth were grinding together. And everything started to fade in and out and the last thingI thought was _I’m gonna die on my living room floor because I’m too scared to leave._  When I came to, I was still on the floor and he was sitting on the couch playing video games.”

“Jesus Christ.” Sam heaves, looking at you with horror.

“I stayed for a couple weeks after that before I had the balls to leave. When I walked out the door for the last time I remember thinking he was going to find me some day. That there was a good chance he’d kill me. I think he probably would have if you hadn’t shown up. He would have raped me and killed me, left my body for you to find. He’s was that kind of a guy. So I guess you could say I do have certain feelings about it. I’m glad he’s dead.”

Sam doesn’t say anything, he just takes your hand, squeezing so hard your fingers go purple. When he does speak, his eyes are closed and the only other sound is the slow beep of the heart monitor.

“I told you, I’d do anything for you.”

–

“I wanna ask you something.” Sam sits on the edge of the bed in nothing a towel and a head of slicked wet hair. You’re on the fifty-second floor in the penthouse suite at the Four Seasons, in the most luxurious room you’ve ever seen in your life. The far wall is entirely glass, giving a sweeping view of the city lights and the black abyss of central park at night.

“Okay.” You roll into your side.

“I’m serious. I need you to be a hundred percent honest with me.” He means business and you’re not sure you can take anymore, not after the last twenty-four hours. But you’ll try.

“Alright. What is it?”

“Do I ever make you do things you don’t want to?”

“What do you mean?”

“When we’re having sex, have I ever forced you into something?”

“God, can we not have this conversation right now?”

“I know I’m rough sometimes. I can be….forceful. After what happened between us that one night when I thought you were playing…I should have asked you if it was the first time I pushed too far. I just kept going when you didn’t want it. I never stopped to think that you might not like everything that I-”

“Hey Sam, stop. Don’t let what that asshole did affect our relationship.”

He looks up, mouth tight. “The doctor at the hospital had your medical records. All of them.”

Your stomach drops.

“I know what he did to you. And I know he wasn’t the first person to hurt you. They had files from when you were a kid.”

“Sam.” You close your eyes.

“I don’t ever want to hurt you. Or make you do anything that you don’t want to do.”

“It’s different with you, I trust you.” You look at him, hoping he’s truly listening. “For a long time, I felt like there was something wrong with me. That I must have let everything that happened to me fuck with my head because of the things I liked in bed. But with you - I don’t feel guilty, or ashamed of what I want. Being with you is the first time in my life I’ve felt physically satisfied. But it’s also the first time I’ve felt safe. I don’t want you to start treating me like I’m a china doll. I like the way you make me feel.”

He nods, looking grimly at his hands. “I don’t want to be just another guy who hurts you. I respect you. You’re gonna be the mother of my child and I need you to know how much you mean to me. I’m not always good at letting you take the lead. I’m used to taking charge and getting things done. I don’t want your sense of choice to get lost in my world. I love you.”

“I know, Sam.” You reach out to him. “I love you, too but I don’t want to think anymore tonight. My brain has reached capacity. I just want to be with you.”

“Do you need anything?” He stands up, discarding his towel, wandering naked over the light switch. “Another aspirin?”

“I’m good.” There’s a low throb around your eye but the swelling has gone down a bit.

You always sleep naked and tonight is no exception. Sam lies on his side, sliding his hand over your belly and placing a kiss on your forehead. “You should sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep.” You wrap your fingers around his wrist, urging his hand lower. “Wanna be with you.”

“Are you sure?” He raises his eyebrows, thumb moving back and forth over your skin.

“Yes.” You nod, spreading your legs as his hand disappears between your thighs. Two long fingers sink deep into your wet flesh as you fight to keep your eyes open. Even in the dim light, you can see his face, see your Alpha staring down, intently watching his hand moving in rhythm as he fingers you.

Sam’s easy to read in bed, the minute he starts to get turned on his nostrils flare, breathing through his nose. Moaning you close your eyes, chin tilting toward the ceiling. This is what you need. After everything that happened, you need to reconnect with him, feel him inside you and around you.

“Please fuck me,” you whisper, blinking open as he looks at you. His hand stills, finger shoved halfway in your pussy.

“Baby, we don’t have to-”

“Sam.” You grab his forearm, keeping his hand between your thighs. “I need to feel you inside me, it’s the  _only thing_  I need right now. Please-”

“Okay.” He gives in easily, the fingers in your cunt are now wet on your inner thighs as he slots between your knees. His cock thick and hard, whacking your mound as he grabs himself and sliding the head up and down sinking between the lips of your cunt.

You’ve fucked a thousand different ways but tonight is another first. Tonight he makes love to you. Every thrust is slow and deep, the measured slide of his hips against your thighs as he sucks at his claiming bite and kisses your lips until your both breathless.

Your orgasm builds slowly from nothing more than the feeling of him moving inside you. It’s a creeping pleasure that grows and expands until tiny sparks explode over every inch of your body. Your back arches off the bed, ribs pressing against his chest, sweaty tits heaving as you clench around him.

By the time his knot pops you’re boneless and twitching underneath him, clutching at the back of his neck and squeezing your legs around his hips, desperate to pull him closer. He grunts and groans utter filth against the skin of your throat, licking hot and murmuring about how much he loves you, how good your body feels.

For the first time, in a long time, you feel as if your bond is stronger than ever. That nothing could possibly come between you because you’ve been through the worst of it and come out the other side.

And you couldn’t be more wrong.  

-

**Part Eight: Deceit** is available now on _[Patreon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.patreon.com%2FCleverDame&t=NmVmNTc1Y2VjMmJhZjhhY2NiMTgyZWQ0OWJlMDJkOGNlODNjOTZiYyxmZThhTUJPRg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0mHNq87vSfIQ59G3elMpDw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthecleverdame.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182597234598%2Fthe-woodsman&m=1). Subscribe for a pledge of $2.50 a month and get early access to this story and all my works in addition to other Patreon exclusive content._


	8. Eight: Deceit

“Where are we going?” You peek out of the walk-in closet. “I need a few details. I don’t know what to pack.”

“Just pack everything.” Sam’s distracted, staring down his iPad with a stylus between his teeth.

“Winter everything or warm weather everything?” You slink out into the bedroom. “Come on, just a hint. Just tell me…are we staying in the state or are we going somewhere more exotic.”

“Nope.” He quips, marking notes on the digital screen.

“How long are we staying? Are we driving or flying?” You persist.

He perks up a little, actually making eye contact with a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Pack enough for a week, a dress or two, something warm. A bathing suit, well, on second thought you won’t need the suit…”

“You’re awful.” You laugh, as he nips at you.

It’s been a month since Jake and things between you and Sam couldn’t be better. The last four weeks have been wonderfully uneventful and it’s given you the time to enjoy each other. In fact, you’ve discovered that the more you’re around each other, the deeper your love grows. Fate must have known what it was doing when it brought you together.

“Bring that black thing with all the lace, the one piece. I love your ass in that.”

“Maybe.” You smile, pulling the aforementioned neglige from the hanger and carefully folding it into the suitcase. “How many bags can I bring with me?”

“As many as you want we’re taking my dad’s plane so you can -  _fuck!_ ”

“Aha!” You jump back out of the closet, to find Sam shaking his head, glaring at you. “We’re taking a plane somewhere. Out of the state? Out of the country?”

“You think you’re so slick.” He puts down the iPad and stands up, moving toward you. “You’re just going to have wait until tomorrow.”

“Come on!” You whine. “I wanna know.”

“I’m not saying another word, I might give something else away. I’ve kept it secret this long. I’m not letting you trip me up at the finish line. My lips are sealed.”

He pulls to you him, one hand around your waist, fingers curling around your back as his thumb trails over the scar on your neck.

“I’m excited.” You whisper, eyes fluttering at his touch. “I haven’t traveled much. I always wanted to, Donna and I were going to backpack through Ireland but neither of us ever had the money.”

“I’m gonna take you everywhere.” He murmurs, leans down for a light kiss. “Just wait.”

**Prague, Czech Republic**

The city is like a rich noir novel come to life. It’s a taste of the old world, with its decadent buildings and thick, hanging fog. It’s like living in a Bela Lugosi movie. You’ve been here for three days, with five more to go. A whole week in a place you didn’t know you loved until the plane landed and you stepped out into this strange new land.

It’s well after sunset as you walk arm-in-arm with Sam over the cobblestones.

“Are you hungry?” He asks, hot breath puffing out into the frigid night air. He places a gloved hand over yours.

“Starving.” You smile, picking up the pace.

Dinner is a five-course meal in a candlelit tavern that looks like a medieval alehouse, complete with walls of stone and soft music playing the background.  It’s a small place, only a few other couples cuddle around the aging wood tables giving the illusion of privacy. You might as well be the only ones here as you get lost in Sam, and food, and the otherworldly surroundings.

By the time the sorbet arrives you’re both so full, you can only manage a taste before sitting back, grinning like a fool. Sam looks just as happy, he’s had a smile plastered across his face since you left New York and this broad, unadulterated joy looks good on him.

“I can’t believe this is my life.” You giggle, reaching across the table, laying your hand over his.

“You like it here?” He doesn’t need to ask, he knows he picked well. He’s watched you discover art and architecture and European cuisine. He knew you had deeper interests, a desire to see more than your previous life afforded but in this place, you’re blossoming.

“It’s not just the city, it’s being here with you. Everything just feels right.” You blink back tears. “I’ve never been able to breathe without something looming over me. I just feel so free. I love you so much.”

If it’s even possible his smile widens, dimpled cheeks rounding out.

“I love you, too.” He squeezes your fingers. “What’s been your favorite thing so far?”

“St. Vitus Cathedral at night.” You answer without even thinking about it. “I’ve never felt anything like that before, it was overwhelming and…emotional. Is that weird?”

“No.” He shakes his head. “I felt the same way when I saw it for the first time. I was visiting my mom and we came here. I was eight or nine and I stood there for an hour, transfixed. We should go back. We can go tonight.”

“Really?” You confirm. “I’d love that.”

“No better time than the present.”

After dinner, you wander through the city. It’s chilly but tolerable as you stroll for the better part of an hour, talking about nothing and walking arm in arm as a fat moon rises high in the night sky.

St. Vitus rises in front of you like an architectural beacon, lighting up the night like a gothic fairy tale.

“I never wanna leave.” You whisper, feeling both of Sam’s arms wrap around you from behind.

“What do you love so much about it?” He asks softly, nuzzling into your hair.

“The city, the people…but mostly I think it’s being with you. When we’re home you work so much…I’m not complaining. I just miss you sometimes.”

“We’ve got the rest of our lives to be together.” He whispers as he releases you. You turn to look at him but he’s already on one knee, crouching in front of you.

“ _Sam._ ” You’re already crying as he tugs the glove off your left hand.

“I love you. I wanna spend my life with you.” He states simply, a sparkling ring between his fingers. “I don’t want to wait any longer to start our life together. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” You blurt out, half laughing, half crying, while he slips the ring onto your finger.

“I’m gonna make you so happy,” he whispers, standing and cradling your face between two warm hands. “I promise.”

The rest of the week is a lovesick haze. The days are spent making love and endless conversation about the details of your new life. Everything feels like it’s falling into place, life has finally come together to give you something good.

**New York City**

“Come in!” Mary claps her hands together, grinning wildly.

“Hi,” you gasp as she embraces you in a tight hug.

“Sam,” She releases you and reaches out to her son, kissing him on the cheek.

“Hi mom,” he grins as she pats his face. “You’re happy.”

“Well, I have a surprise for you.” She looks at you, the biggest smile you’ve ever seen on her face. “I think it’s just what we need.”

“What is it?” Sam smiles at you, taking your hand and leading the way to the study.

Rounding the corner you find two extra guests seated on the leather sofa, your parents.

You stop in your tracks as Sam tugs on your hand, turning to look between you and these new strangers. You’re locked in a staring match with your father, who’s teetering on the edge of the couch with a glass in his hand. Your mother is sitting uncomfortably beside him, these two couldn’t be more out of their comfort zone. They’ve always considered wealth in itself to be an offensive extravagance.

“Hello, Y/N.” Your father stands up, clearing his throat.

You unconsciously sidestep closer to Sam even though he’s not physically intimidating like when you were a girl, now he’s just a man in cheap trousers who no longer holds sway over your life.

“Hi, Dad.” You don’t move to greet him, there’s complete silence until your mother joins her husband, slinking past him to place a kiss on your cheek. “Mom.”

“Well, this isn’t exactly the reception I was hoping for.” Mary’s tone is painfully cheerful despite the unbearable tension.

“I’m sorry,” You pull yourself together. Turning to Sam you can’t bring yourself to look him in the eyes, you won’t be able to fake your way through this. “Sam these are my parents, Alastair and Naomi. Mom, Dad, this is Sam.”

Sam, always quick with his social graces, shakes your father’s hand and introduces himself to your mom while you are trying to formulate a plan. You were fully prepared to never see either of them again, but you find yourself in a room with two people who rival John and Mary in their cruelty.

“I just thought it was about time that we met Y/N’s parents.” Clasping her hands, Mary scrunches up her nose, smiling from you to Sam. “And what better time? You two can tell us all about Prague.”

“Actually, this is perfect.” Sam’s arm slips around your waist. “We have some news.”

“Oh?” John speaks up for the first time, tilting his head and staring at Sam. It’s amazing how much disappointment the man can convey with a single, one syllable word.

“Yeah,” Sam’s hand squeezes your hip and you look to him for the first time. He’s smiling, a bright genuine smile that even his father can’t take from him. “I asked Y/N to marry me.”

John snorts, Mary’s face contorts into a hideous expression of forced joy and your father remains stoic. It’s Naomi, your mother who has the biggest reaction, moving in to embrace you while your arms hang at your side.

“Congratulations,” she sputters, lifting your hand to see the ring. Her eyes go wide at the sight of the sizeable diamond. “Oh my gosh.”

“If she’s a wearing a ring that must mean she said yes,” Mary approaches you for a hug, nearly shoving your mother out of the way to get to you. “I wish you would have told me Sam, I could have helped with the ring.”

“I think I did alright on my own.” Sam’s grin, his eyes locked on you.

“It’s perfect.” You add, trying not to be distracted by this unexpected turn of events. This should be a happy announcement and you hate that your past is tainting the present, bleeding into your new life like an open wound that refuses to heal.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married.” Your mother has the same dulled, Stepford Wife expression she wore your entire childhood. “Marriage is such a gift, such a sacred bond.”

“Does that mean you’re happy for me?” The question comes out with an edge despite doing your best to temper the disdain.

“Of course.” She looks between you and Sam.

“Congratulations.” John’s face is even, unreadable as he approaches his youngest son.

“Thanks.” Sam accepts his father’s half-hearted hug.

“Well,” Mary’s frozen in place, hands clasped together, turning to your father who hasn’t spoken or moved from his seat. “This is delightful news, isn’t it.”

“Seems backward to me.” His eyes lock onto you just like when you were a kid, so much silent contempt for what you are. He’s always resented that his daughter is an Omega. “You’re already claimed. What’s the point?”

“Dad.” You warn. Everyone is watching but all you can see is your father.

“I think it’s wonderful.”  Mary tries to intercede. “With the baby things will be-”

“Mom!” Sam hisses.

Your mother looks heartbroken and your father’s eyes narrow in on you.

“You expected me to be shocked?” He snorts. “I wouldn’t have expected anything different from our daughter. She’s always had trouble keeping her legs closed.”

“Hey,” Sam is right beside you, ready to jump but you put your arm out to stop him.

“I know what you think of me. You’ve always made that much clear.”

“And you’ve always lived up to expectations. I tried my best with you, your mother and I both did. But you and your sister never listened.”

“Tried your best?” You laugh dryly. “You treated us like we were filthy, like being an Omega meant that I was damned from the get-go.”

“You had no self-control. It was bad enough when you were little but once you presented and that first heat came it was clear what kind of women you’d end up becoming.”

“I was a child!” You shout, tears springing to life. “I needed you to love me, to protect me. I needed mom to show me how to handle myself. All either of you ever did was hurt me.”

“This is the problem with today’s society. A little discipline never harmed anyone, and you needed more than you got.”

“I can’t be here with him.” You turned to Sam who’s already wrapping an arm around your waist.

“You’re going to burn in hell. You’ve always been a whore and I knew that you-”

“Stop.” John’s booming voice cuts through the noise, snapping everyone to attention. “You can’t speak that way to her, not in my home. You should leave.”

“Gladly.” Alastair stands up, your mother following blindly just as she always has. He stops to offer you final look of disgust. “You’re in the middle of a vipers nest and you don’t even know it. I’ll pray for you.”

“Get out.” Sam pulls you against him.

-

“What an awful man.” Mary comments, tucking hair behind both your ears. You can’t stop crying and the embarrassment doesn’t help. She wipes her thumb across your cheeks. “If I had any idea I would never have invited him here.”

“All I want is to live my life, to be happy. I don’t know why that’s always been so hard for me.”

“Well, there’s nothing happier than a wedding.” She dotes, handing you a glass of water, turning to Sam who’s seated next to John at the end of the table. “Have you two talked about dates yet?”

“Next month.” Sam nods, tapping his finger on his whiskey glass.

“Next month?” She scoffs, eyes darting to John. “Why so soon?”

“She’s going to start showing at some point.”

“My son is suddenly concerned about what other people think.”

“We don’t want to wait any longer. We want to move forward as a family.” You chime in. Mary doesn’t look at you, instead takes a seat at the table.

“I think it’s a good thing.” John offers casually as the three of you turn to look at him in disbelief. “Family is important. That’s a lesson I’m still learning. I haven’t always been the most supportive, but if Sam’s happy, if you two make each other happy, then why the hell not.”

He raises a glass, tipping back the final vestiges of whiskey, his eyes never leaving you.

–

On Monday morning you’re not feeling well. Sam looks at you sideways, sipping a cup of coffee.

“You alright?” He kisses your cheek before checking his tie in the mirror beside the door.

“Just tired.” You mumble, wrapping the robe around yourself. “I didn’t sleep well.”

“Go back to bed.” He suggests, grabbing his keys off the counter, swooping in for one last kiss.

There’s a gentle buzzing coming from somewhere in the kitchen. Sam pulls away as you both look around. After a few seconds of silence, it buzzes again. Something’s vibrating.  He follows the sound to the pantry, sliding the doors open, the sound growing louder. After shifting a few canned goods around he pulls a small black flip phone from the back of the highest shelf, from behind a 5lb bag of rice.

“It’s a phone?” You ask, watching and he flips it open with his thumb.

“Yeah, it’s dying.” He holds it up, the screen is nothing but the image of a drained battery.

“How’d it get in there?” You ask as Sam hands it to you.

“No idea, must be the housekeeper’s.” He shrugs. “I gotta go, see you tonight.”

-

Sam’s knee deep in a fresh set of analytics, already late for the quarterly meeting when there’s a knock the door.

“What it is?” He asks, expecting Rowena’s head to poke around the corner. Instead, it’s Mary who steps into his office, offering him a tight smile.

“I came at a bad time?” She’s slinking toward his desk as he shuffles papers back into the proper folders.

“Sorry mom, I’m right in the middle of it. I’m already late for a meeting. Can we talk later?”

“I just need a second.” There’s a large manilla folder in her stands, clutching it like she’s holding the crown jewels.

“I’ve only got one minute, but we can get coffee later if you want to-”

“I’d like that, but I-I have to show you something.”

“What?” He’s only half paying attention. When she doesn’t speak he looks up to find her holding the folder out toward him. “What is that?”

“Before you get mad at me, I want you to hear me out.” She explains calmly.

“Mom-”

“I care about you Sam, I won’t ever feel bad for that. I know you think you love this girl but the truth is no really knows where she came from or-”

“I’m not having this discussion.” Sam rests his knuckles on the desk, leaning forward.

“She’s not who you think she is.” Mary’s flustered, unadulterated anger rising her voice. “I know you think I’m always trying to manipulate you, but I’m not the only one-”

“Please, just stop. You’re on dangerous ground. You wanna be careful what you say next. I thought you were on board. Has this whole supportive production just been an act?” He can’t believe she’s still trying to pry her way into his relationship.

“No, I’ve been trying, honestly I have.” She walks around his desk, setting the folder in front of him. “You need to look at this when you have the time.”

“What is it?”

“After I first found out you claimed an Omega I hired a private investigator to look into her background. I needed to be sure you weren’t going to end up hurt.”

“Unbelievable.” Sam shakes his head.

“Sam, he found some things you need to see before you decide to marry this woman.”

“Everybody’s got shit in their past, mom.” He throws up his hands, looking from her to the folder, unwilling to dignify this with an adequate response.

“Not like this.” Mary’s jaw clenches. “She has been busy-”

“No.” Sam interrupts, he’s had enough. “I don’t want to hear any more.”

“I hope, for your sake you look at what he found. Don’t call me, call him. His number is in there.”

Sam sighs, takes a deep breath trying to fathom what in the world his mother is up to now. He’s disgusted but interested enough to pick up the pack and slide it in with his other documents.

“You need to stay out of my life.” He grabs his jacket off the back of the chair. “Find a way to get supportive or get out. It’s one or the other, Mom. I love you, I do, but I’ve got to go.”

-

By noon you’re sick to your stomach, lightheaded and generally feeling unsettled. Figuring it’s better to be safe than sorry you call the clinic. Dr. Johnson has an open appointment the next morning so you take the slot and go back to bed.

A few hours later the cramps wake you out of dead sleep. You jolt into consciousness clutching a hand over your abdomen, sweat covering every inch of you. Something is wrong, you know it in your bones.

You get yourself in a cab and head to the nearest emergency room. You don’t want to call Sam, not yet. He and John are having an important day, meeting with investors and getting ready for the global launch of their new flagship drug. Things have been going so well even his father is coming around. You don’t want to throw a wrench in the works by overreacting.

_Omegas are made to carry children._ You keep repeating that to yourself as you sit in the waiting room.

After twenty minutes you’re in a triage room in a paper gown waiting for the doctor. They’ve taken a gallon of blood but no one’s told you anything.

There’s a soft knock at the door.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Tuttle. I’m told you’re not feeling so well?”

“Not the best.” You smile as he takes a seat on the stool, rubbing hand sanitizer between his hands. He flips open your chart, reading through the notes.

“Twelve weeks, no complications. You’re claimed…  _Sam Winchester?_ ” His eyes snap up, glancing at the gleaming rock on your finger.

“Yeah.” You blush, covering the ring self-consciously.

“I just read an article in the New England Journal of Medicine about the work Gilead’s spearheading. It’s an exciting time in medicine.”

“Sam will happy to hear that.” You try to move on from the niceties to the issue at hand, closing your eyes as pain bubbles up from your gut.

“I’m surprised you’re here. You don’t have a personal physician? And you’re alone?”

“My doctor couldn’t see me until tomorrow and I didn’t want to worry Sam unless I know something’s wrong. I didn’t think I should wait, though.”

“Smart.” He smiles. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’re fine. No bleeding?”

“No, I just feel dizzy and sick to my stomach. The cramping comes and goes.”

“It’s not uncommon.” He places a hand on your arm. “Lay back for me.”

You stare at the ceiling as he gently presses on different areas of your stomach, asking about abdominal tenderness while making small talk.

There’s a knock on the door and a nurse enters the room, handing him a tablet. He reads the screen, forehead furrowing.

“The doctor you’ve been seeing, Dr. Johnson, she never mentioned you have low progesterone levels?”

“No,” You sit up, unease tightening in your chest. “Is something wrong?”

“I didn’t say that.” He shakes his head. “We’re going to do an ultrasound, just to be on the safe side.”

After a few minutes, there’s a cart wheeled into the room. One nurse is joined by two more as the doctor squirts gel onto your stomach, all four pairs of eyes silently glued to a screen you can’t see.

Dr. Tuttle clears his throat, mouth tightening. It doesn’t take a genius to gage the confused reactions of the medical team.

“What’s wrong?” You ask, tears pooling. “Did I lose my baby?”

“No.” The doctor removes the wand from your stomach. “I can’t discuss this any further with you. I have to speak with your Alpha-”

“Are you kidding me?” You’ve reached the end of your rope with this shit. This is your body, your child and you want to know now. “Tell me what’s going on, I have a right to know.”

Dr. Tuttle takes a breath, “Can I have the room please.”

“Please just tell me.” Wiping tears you wait in terrified anticipation until it’s only the two of you in the room.

“I shouldn’t do a pelvic exam without the consent of your Alpha. I could get in trouble. But I feel in this case I need to make an exception.”

“Why are you telling me that?”

“Because I need to do one. Right now.”

“This doesn’t feel right, I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“I don’t want to say anything else until I have more information.” He looks you dead in the eyes. “You’re gonna have to trust me.”

“Great.” You close your eyes, trying not to sob. “Why not.”

There’s an ultimate humiliation in not having power over your own body. You lie on the table, feet in stirrups and an arm hooked over your eyes, as the doctor performs an examination. It’s almost twenty minutes before he’s finishing poking and probing. You listen to the sickening sound of him snapping off rubber gloves.

“We’re done.” He gently places a hand on your arm, using the other to pull you into a sitting position. His face is grim, looking at you like he’s truly sorry for what he’s about to say.

“Are you gonna tell me?”

“You’re not pregnant.” He states calmly.

The air feels thick like you can’t get enough into your lungs to take a full breath. There’s a numbness that starts in your head and descends over your entire body as you sit and stare at Dr. Tuttle, expressionless.

“Did, um, did I do something wrong?” You ask, the words falling out of your mouth on autopilot. “Is this my fault?”

“No.” He shakes his head. “You were never pregnant.”

“I don’t understand.”  _Never pregnant._  It’s too much, too confusing and your brain can’t process what he’s telling you. “But I…”

“You have high levels of estrogen, extremely low progesterone and a synthetic version of hCG that showed up in your tox screen. It’s tricked your body into pseudocyesis. It mimics all the symptoms associated with a normal pregnancy. Swollen belly, breast tenderness, nausea, and weight gain. In some cases even the feeling of fetal movement. You wouldn’t have known the difference. But I can say with a hundred percent certainty that you have never been pregnant.”

You stare at him, unable to move or speak, the gravity of this revelation setting in.

“But I-I saw a heartbeat. I  _saw_  my baby.”

“Whatever you saw, it wasn’t your pregnancy.” He takes off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This is unconventional, I shouldn’t even be telling you this. I have to call your Alpha.”

“Okay.” You’re still, focused on the wall. You can’t think anymore. If you let yourself feel it’ll be too much, so instead you shut down. “I need to go.”

“I think you should stay. We’ll call your Alpha, maybe we can all sit down together-”

“No.” You discard your gown in front of him, nudity is your last concern as you search for your jeans. “Thank you, but I need to go home now.”

-

Sam’s phone vibrates in his pocket for the third time in five minutes. He checks it again, it’s a number he doesn’t recognize so he hits the mute button.

“You need to take that?” John leans back in his chair, his eyes never leaving the shareholders presentation that’s currently in progress.

“I don’t know.” Sam grimaces as a fourth call comes in. “I think I better.”

Stepping into the hallways he answers, already annoyed. “Winchester.”

“ _Sam Winchester?_ ” The voice is male and unfamiliar.

“The one and only. Who is this?”

“ _My name is doctor Tuttle, I’m a physician at New York Presbyterian._ ”

Sam’s heart drops into this stomach.

“What’s wrong?” He’s sweating before the question is finished.

“ _Your Omega came in today, I treated her for what I thought were pregnancy-related symptoms._ ”

“Is she alright?” He takes off toward his office, breaking into a run. He just needs his car keys. “Is something wrong with our baby?”

“ _She’s fine, but I do have some pretty unsettling news, Mr. Winchester. I think it’s best if you come here so we can speak in person._ ”

“I’m on my way.”

Twenty minutes later Sam’s sitting in a small office with lime green walls, listening as he’s told that his entire world has been a lie.

She was never pregnant. It appears to be a chemical induced pregnancy.

The words rattle around in his head. The doctor keeps talking, the hospital legal counsel sitting in the corner taking notes.

“How is this possible?” Sam can feel the rage boiling in his veins. You’ve been lying to him all this time, it’s the only explanation. “She had an ultrasound, I was there.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time that a woman has faked a pregnancy.” The lawyer speaks up. “You’d be surprised what people will agree to do for a little bit of cash.”

“I’m not entirely convinced that’s the case.” Dr. Tuttle speaks up. “She came in knowing we’d run tests, all it took was a blood screen and an ultrasound to determine she wasn’t pregnant. And her reactions appeared to be genuine. I tried to get her to stay, to wait for you, but she insisted on leaving.”

“I haven’t been able to reach her.” Sam runs a hand over his mouth. There’s a pressure building in his chest, starting to make it hard to breathe “I need to get out of here.”

He tried to call you several times on his way to the hospital but your phone is turned off. He left Donna a message but he didn’t know who else to call. You’re unreachable and his entire world is coming apart at the seams.

–

He sits in his car in the parking garage, key in the ignition but the car is still off. Sam can’t think straight. There are a million thoughts swirling in his brain. His eyes fall on the folder his mother handed him this morning, and he picks up, pulling out a stack of documents.

The first sheet is withdrawal history from your bank account. He hasn’t checked it since the business with Jake but the money didn’t stop there. There are a series of withdrawals every month totaling around ten thousand dollars. There are two pages stapled to that one, showing charitable donations to the clinic you’ve been attending. And a deposit statement from the account of Amelia Richardson for fifteen thousand dollars.

Next is a transcript of text messages from an unlabeled number to a second number identified as Jake. It’s a series of messages that end in asking him to come to the apartment the day of the assault, along with the building address and security code.

The following page is a list of internet searches from your home IP address. Some of it’s about him, his family and then the inquiries trail off into fertility. Next, are various detailed searches regarding marriage laws and the details of financial responsibility once an Alpha marries an Omega. Then the specifics of the new drug that Sam’s been working on.

The connections begin to click together. He’s spent the last year listening to scientists explain how their cure for heat sickness works, It’s simple really. It tricks the body into thinking it’s pregnant. It can’t be a coincidence. There’s no way.

The next page is a series of photos. The first two of are you coming and going from the clinic.  

In the third, you’re sitting alone at a table in a cafe. Directly behind is a young blonde, it takes Sam a moment to place her. It’s the ultrasound technician. In the following photo, the girl is gone and you’re joined by Donna. There’s a handwritten note in the margins that reads  _withdrawal of a thousand same day - pay off?_

Next is a surveillance shot of you and Amelia in a hallway at Gilead, you’re talking about something and there’s a note, a reference back to your bank withdrawal and the corresponding deposit into Amelia’s account.

The final photo makes his heart stop. It’s different than the rest and there’s a Post It that says _found in Jake’s apartment._  It’s from four or five years ago at a charity event. Sam and Dean are front and center, arms around each other’s shoulders. Sam remembers that night well, they both drank too much and ended up flying to Vegas at 3 am. But behind Dean is your image, a younger version of you dressed in a caterer’s uniform, holding a tray of champagne, staring at the back of Sam’s head.

The last page is the name of a divorce lawyer, Rouel Felder, and grainy photos of you leaving his office. Felder is ruthless, he’s represented everyone from Rudolph Giuliani to David Gest.

There’s a handwritten synopsis from the investigator.

  * _It is my personal opinion, based on these facts, that the subject has engaged in ongoing deception regarding her pregnancy and her relationship with Jake Livingston. I believe the subject new that J. Livingston had photos of her contact with S. Winchester prior to their most recent meeting and that the subject cultivated the situation that lead to the death of J. Livingston at the hands of her Alpha._



The picture is clear. You’ve had an agenda from the beginning, this has all been one long, elaborate con designed to get him to marry you.

He opens the door of his car just in time to vomit on the cement. He wipes his mouth with his tie, before yanking it off his neck, tossing it on the ground of the parking garage. There’s a moment when he can’t see straight, his vision blurring as a sickening combination of anger and betrayal rises up.

He punches the steering column a half dozen times, not stopping until his knuckles bleed, but what he really wants is to punch a hole in the windshield. He’s about to really lose it when his phone vibrates and Donna’s name scrolls across the screen.

“I got your voicemail.” Donna quips as soon as he picks up. “I haven’t heard from her. Is something going on-”

“Did you  _fucking_  know?” Sam snarls, gripping the phone so tight his fingers turn white. “Have you two been laughing behind my back?”

“You’re gonna need to take a chill pill, buddy.” Donna shoots back. “You might be used to talking to other people like that, but not me.”

“I know what she’s been doing.” He hits the horn of the car with a closed fist.

“Care to share? Because I don’t have a freakin’ clue what you’re talking about.”

“This whole thing was a setup. The sob story about her parents, getting me to take out Jake and a baby that doesn’t fucking exist.”

“Are you drunk?” She asks flatly. “Is something wrong with the baby?”

“I’m so sick of people lying to me!” Sam lashes out, he wants to hurt someone, the rage bubbling up inside him has almost reached its breaking point. “I trusted her.”

“I still have no clue what you’re talking about but you need to take a breath.” She replies calmly.

“I’m talking about Y/N being this whole other person…I was so blind.”

“Stop.” Donna commands and Sam bristles. “Whatever happened you need to stop. This is the kind of crazy shit I warned her about. I told her you’d be bad for her..”

“Me?” Sam snorts in disbelief. “Bad for her?”

“Yeah, your crazy family has had it out for her since you two hooked up. I don’t know what happened but what I do know is that if you think she’s lied or betrayed you somehow, then you really are just a self-absorbed asshole. She’s put herself out there over and over again just to be with you, and now you’re talking like she’s some kind of criminal or something? Have you actually taken the time to get to know her? Because if you had, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Sam’s silent.

“You don’t deserve her.” She spits. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to find my friend and figure what the hell is going on. It sounds like she probably needs someone to be there for her, and it sure as hell isn’t you.”

–

He’s calmed down and he’s got a plan. He’s going to remain collected and confront you with the facts. Show you the photos and the documents and ask for your side the story. The more he thinks about Donna’s words the more he knows she’s right.

This isn’t you. He’s an idiot for thinking anything else.

He can believe a lot of terrible things about almost anyone, but not you. Maybe he’s blinded by his love for you, or maybe it’s just your bond but he can’t imagine that the situation is what is appears to be.

Sam can hear it the minute the door opens. Your cries are audible from the living room and he follows the sound to find you sitting in the middle of the bedroom floor, sobbing into your hands.

He doesn’t understand much about what’s happening, but the moment he sees you he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that you had no idea. There’s no faking this kind of despair.

“Y/N.” He says softly from the doorway and you let out a howl, wrapping your arms tighter around yourself, rocking back and forth on the floor. Gasping through the tears he can hear you struggling to breathe, you’re hyperventilating.

“Hey,” he sits on the floor, scooting closer, pulling you between his legs to wrap himself around you.

“I c-can’t b-breathe.” You sputter, gasping like a fish on dry land.

“Yes, you can.” Sam wants to cry too, but his emotional outbursts are the last thing you need right now. This moment is the greatest test of his ability to be an Alpha and he’s not about to let you down, not again, not after everything. “Breathe with me. Come on, in…out…in…out.”

He takes exaggerated breaths so you easily feel the rhythm of his body, each inhale and exhale is measured and slow until you calm down enough to find the pace on your own. But as soon as the panic attack passes your tears come back, gut-wrenching sobs that crush Sam’s heart.

“I don’t understand. I could  _feel_ our baby.” You howl. “I could feel it inside me but it was never there.”

“I know.” He kisses your head, rocking with you in his arms.

“I-I didn’t w-want it and then I fell in love with the idea of-” You can’t finish.

For a long time, neither of you say a word, you just cry for nearly an hour until you’re too physically exhausted to shed another tear. Even after the crying stops, he holds you as the minutes tick by and you lie limply in his arms.

“We’re gonna find out what happened. I promise you.”

“I don’t care.” You whisper, utterly defeated. “I want my baby.”

“I’m so sorry,” Sam whispers, a tear sliding down his cheek. “We’ll have a baby. As soon as you want, whenever you’re ready.”

“I don’t think I can.” You grip his arms, holding on like some unseen force might try to pull you away from him. “My heart is too broken.”

-

**_Part Nine_** is currently available on [Patreon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.patreon.com%2FCleverDame&t=NmVmNTc1Y2VjMmJhZjhhY2NiMTgyZWQ0OWJlMDJkOGNlODNjOTZiYyxmZThhTUJPRg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0mHNq87vSfIQ59G3elMpDw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthecleverdame.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182597234598%2Fthe-woodsman&m=1) for a monthly pledge of $2.50. This includes early access to all my stories and Patreon exclusive content.  >> [CLICK HERE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.patreon.com%2FCleverDame&t=NmVmNTc1Y2VjMmJhZjhhY2NiMTgyZWQ0OWJlMDJkOGNlODNjOTZiYyxmZThhTUJPRg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0mHNq87vSfIQ59G3elMpDw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthecleverdame.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182597234598%2Fthe-woodsman&m=1) << 


	9. Nine: Family

You’re disoriented.

Your head is pounding, a booming throb at the back of your skull that’s pulsing with every heartbeat. Opening and closing your mouth you try to open your eyes, but can’t quite find the energy. Sam’s wrapped around you, his smell permeating the air around you, an arm tightly hooked around your midsection, pulling your back against his chest.

“Sam,” you rasp, throat dry and burning. Dry eyes blink open, the dim light of the room is painful.

He stirs behind you, jerking awake. “You’re alright, I’m here.”

“I need water,” you whisper.

His body is gone as you roll onto your back. Grabbing a water bottle from the nightstand he’s back above you in a second, offering you a sip.

“It’s the medicine.” He uses his thumb to brush hair off your forehead. “Do you remember last night?”

“No. I mean, bits and pieces.”

“You couldn’t calm down. You were fine for a while but then it got worse. You were hysterical, I thought you might hurt yourself so I made you take a sleeping pill.” He’s wearing a wrinkled dress shirt and suit pants, must’ve slept in his clothes.  

“Wonderful.” You swallow, closing your eyes.

“I didn’t know what else to do,” he whispers, hovering above you.

“It’s okay.” You reach up, placing a hand on his chest. “I was hoping this was all a nightmare. I had a dream I woke up and I was back in my old apartment, none of this ever happened.”

Sam doesn’t know what to say to that. He leans against the headboard, watching as you drift in and out of sleep. He knows what you meant, you dreamt he never walked into your life and turned everything upside down. Everything that’s happened is a consequence of being with him.

It’s nearly an hour later when you wake up for the second time, eyes popping open. He’s been watching you, wide awake, propped on an elbow.

“Are you alright?” He knows it’s a stupid question but he doesn’t know what else to ask.

“No,” you mutter staring at the ceiling with both hands on your stomach. You’re silent for several minutes and then speak without looking at him. “Was this you, Sam?”

“What?” He’s not sure he heard you correctly.

“Did you have something to do with this?” You glance in his direction.

“Y/N,” he pauses in genuine shock. It never occurred to him that you might think he was a player in all this. “No. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

“Okay.” Your tacit agreement has him just as concerned as last night’s hysteria. The fact that you’ve lost your fight makes his gut tight.

“Tell me what you’re thinking right now?” he inquires softly.

“I don’t know who I am anymore.” A tear slips down your temple. “I don’t know who you are. Everyone in my life is using me for something and there’s no one left to trust.”

“Baby.” He wants to tell you that you’re wrong, but he also recognizes that you have every right to feel this way. For things to get as far as they did there must be layers and layers of betrayal and lies…but that’s something he’ll tackle later. Right now he wants to make sure you survive the day. “I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise.”

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.” You turn to look at him, face devoid of any emotion.

It’s true, you’re right. He has no idea who’s behind all this. He doesn’t even know who he’s trying to keep you safe from.

“Well, I’m gonna do everything I can,” he resolves, wishing he could touch you, but he doesn’t want to push his luck. “Do you need anything right now?”

“I’d like to be by myself,” you whisper, refocusing on the ceiling.

“I’m sorry, that’s the one thing I can’t do,” he asserts.

“Why not?”

“Because you said things last night…you said you wanted to…” He doesn’t want to finish the sentence but you pick up the slack.

“I said I wanted to die.” His eyes close as the words leave your mouth. “Don’t worry, I won’t kill myself.”

“I’m happy to hear that, but I can’t leave you alone. I won’t.” He reaches out, curling his fingers around your arm just above your elbow. You give no reaction.

“Doesn’t make a difference I guess. I should be used to it by now.” You sigh.

“To what?”

“Everyone else deciding what’s good for me. The complete lack of control over anything in my own life.”

“I understand that’s how you feel and I’ll do anything else. But I won’t leave you alone. I love you too much.”

“Do you? Love me, Sam?” You’re angry and this is displaced anger, but you can’t help yourself from lashing out.

“Are you really asking me that?” There’s a touch of despair in his tone.

“I mean, I know you love the idea of me. You love that I’m yours. You love fucking me. But do you love this? Because this is who I am now. I’m broken. I’m empty. I wish I’d never met you.”

Sam flinches, sucks in a breath, leaving the words hanging in the air between you.

“You have no idea how sad it makes me to hear you say that. I hope it’s not true.” He worries at his bottom lip. “But I’m not going anywhere.”

“I need to take a shower.” You sit up, shaking the fog from your brain enough to get out of bed.

“I’ll come with you.”

“I don’t want you to.” You turn to him as he stands up, crumpled suit making him appear unbearably defeated. “I want to shower by myself.”

“Okay.” He nods.

So he sits on the tile floor next to the shower, knees bent and silent while you wash your hair and shave your legs. Then he moves to the doorway, watching as you dry your hair before following you into the closet where you pick out sweat pants and a comfy t-shirt.

“I’m going back to bed,” you explain, pulling the blinds shut. “I just want to sleep.”

“Whatever you need to do.” He nods, taking a seat in the chair nestled in the corner of the room.

“You’re really not going to leave the room?” You watch him open a book as you slide under the covers.

“I love you.” He looks up, tilting his head. “I’m not going anywhere.”

-

“Sam?” Mary’s voice is insistent, she’s on edge because she knows what was inside the folder she gave him. There’s no way she’s not involved and he’s not about to give away his hand. “Are you there?”

“I’m here.” Sam glances at you, asleep in a tangle of sheets as he shuffles out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

“Your father said you left work yesterday and never came back. You haven’t been answering anyone’s calls. I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

He takes a deep breath, stamping down all the things he wants to say.

“No, mom. I’m not okay. Things are pretty fucked up right now.”

“You don’t have to go through this alone, sweetheart. Don’t shut me out. I can only imagine the pain and betrayal you’re feeling. But you’re better off without her.”

A realization washes over him. She thinks he’s left you. That he saw the packet from her private investigator and lost it.

“I need some time, away from everyone. It’s not personal, but I need to take stock of where my life is after everything that’s happened.”

“You know I’m here for you.”

There’s a panic rising in his chest. Apart from you, he doesn’t have the luxury of trust anymore. And if someone was willing to go this far he doesn’t even want to think about what could happen. The apartment doesn’t feel safe, it feels like four walls filled up with lies and he needs to get out.

–

“What’s happening?” You feel Sam lifting you in his arms.

“We’re leaving, going to a hotel.” He carries you down the hallway. “You can sleep if you want, I just need to get you in the car. Get you somewhere safe.”

“Why?”

“Because we need to control what happens next. We’re playing offense now.”

 

**Two Weeks Later - San Francisco**

You sit next to Sam in the office of the best fertility specialist in the country.

“What I have to say will be upsetting,” she looks from Sam to you. “For both of you.”

“We understand that.” He reaches over, taking your limp hand into his and squeezing.

“This drug, while a miracle for someone who needs it, was never meant for a healthy Omega. We won’t know the true extent of the side effects for years. But I can say with certainty that it’s done irreparable damage to your reproductive system.”

“What does that mean?” Sam asks.

“She’s saying I’ll never have children of my own.” You pull your hand away from him. “Right?”

“I’m very sorry.” She nods. “You have no viable eggs left. Even if you did, your uterus is severely compromised. You’ll never be able to carry a child to term.”

“There has to be something we can do,” Sam stammers.

“Even if we see a medical advancement in the future…Y/N doesn’t have any eggs. There’s a faint possibility that in five or ten years we’ll have the technology to strengthen her uterus. Even then that would be mean your sperm and a donor egg. Omega’s don’t typically adjust well as surrogates…but that’s really a far fetched solution. I don’t want you to get your hopes up.”

Sam doesn’t say anything, just shifts in his seat, his hand going to cover his mouth.

“I guess that’s that.” You sit back, resigned.

“What about-” Sam has to stop and clear his throat, voice wavering. “What about the tremors and the cramping. She’s in pain most of the time.”

“We think,” the doctor prefaces, “that it’s just withdrawal from the drug. Once it’s completely out of her system, her body will equalize. The symptoms should stop. You’ll feel normal soon, your heats will return.”

“How long will it take?” You ask, looking down as a tremor makes your hands shakes right on cue.

“Give it a month or two.” She offers you an empathetic smile and turns to Sam. “We’ll need to check up on her. I’d like weekly appointments. Are you planning to stay in San Francisco?”

“I don’t know, but that’s not an issue. I’ll get her here, whatever you think is best.

–

You wait until you’re in the car on the way back to the hotel before sharing your plan with him. You know he won’t like it, but you’ve given the situation a lot of thought and this seems like the best solution.

“We should find you someone else.” You wring your hands together in your lap as Sam turns to face you.

“What are you talking about?” he asks.

“You need an Omega that’ll be able to satisfy you. Someone who will be able to give you children.”

“Stop-”

“You’ll want it, want pups, the older you get and the longer I can’t give them to you. You’ll end up resenting me.” You watch him process what you’re suggesting, his face falling.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“I know. But you can take another Omega. Someone who isn’t broken. There’s no reason you shouldn’t have a normal life and a family. Wealthy men do it all the time, they have multiple mates. It makes the most sense.”

Sam stares you, sitting back in the seat before responding. The car jerks as he pulls over to the side of the road, shifting into park and turning to you.

“I get that you’re hurt and you have every right to be…but  _fuck you_ ,” he hisses, and you snap to attention. It’s the strongest reaction you’ve had in weeks. “I’ve let you say a ton of hurtful stuff since this happened because frankly, you’re entitled to it. But this…this is too much. I love you. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not claiming another Omega. And I’m sure as shit not having pups with anyone else. I’ll let you be sad and mad and whatever else you need to be, for a long as it takes. But we are mates. True mates. So stop trying to push me away, because it’s not going to work. The more you insist on this kind of nonsense the harder I’m going to hang on. Deal with that.”

For a second you’re mad, but it quickly morphs into something else. Deep down you’ve been waiting for his rejection. Today’s meeting with the specialist was just another nail in the coffin as far as you’re concerned. You’ve hardly been able to look him. What Alpha wants an Omega that can’t even give him children?

You start to speak but it but morphs into a cry, a sob that tears from your throat as he pulls you to his chest.

“Sorry baby, I shouldn’t have yelled, I just can’t stand that you’re hurting and when you start talking like that, when you say you think I’ll want someone else…I can’t deal with it.”

“I know.” You cling to him, burying your face in his neck, scenting him. It’s been almost two weeks since you voluntarily touched him and this is the relief you’ve been denying yourself. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“We’re gonna figure it out together. I promise.”

–

It’s still early but you’ve been awake for an hour, lying in the dark.

“Mornin’,” Sam slurs, winking awake, reaching out to pull you closer until he’s borrowing his head into the crook of your neck. His skin is sleep-warm, pressed into your side.

“I want you to fuck me,” you confess, feeling his breath stop.

He immediately lifts his head to look to you, hair wild from sleep, eyes still puffy as he snaps to attention. “I’m not sure we’re in a place where that’s a good idea.”

“It’s what I need.” You place a hand on his chest. “I need to know that you still want me. I need the physical connection. I need my Alpha. It’s been too long and I’m starting to feel unsettled in my own skin.”

“Are you sure?” he concedes.

“Yes. I’m positive.” You watch his face, reaching for his cock, wrapping your fingers around his half hard shaft. “And don’t treat me like I’m broken. Fuck me. I just want some normal.”

He looks at you for a moment longer and then grabs your hand, pulling it away from his cock. He takes both wrists, pinning them above your head, pressing you down into the mattress while his free hand slides between your legs.

You feel the pad of two fingers pressing between the lips of your sex, dipping inside just enough to gauge if you’re ready for him or if he’s still got work to do. You’re always a little wet in the morning. Sleeping naked, skin-on-skin with your Alpha elicits an automatic response from your body. This is no exception.

He brushes over your clit, one slow stroke before withdrawing his hand that brings your hips off the bed.  

“You’re wet.” He grunts, rubbing your slick between his fingers, showing you what you already know.

“I told you, I need you to fuck me,” you retort, pulling on your arms, but he’s still got one hand above your head, holding you in place.

“I’m gonna.” He swoops down, catching a hard nipple between his lips, sucking and tugging on the bud between his teeth. You close your eyes, getting lost in the feeling of him taking pleasure just the same as he’s giving it.

Sam is heavy between your legs, taking his cock in his hand. You have your eyes shut when he notches the swollen head inside your cunt. He watches your face tightening as your pussy stretches for him, perfect friction as his dick slides home. The sensation makes his whole body flush hot as his balls rock into your backside. He takes the same nipple back in his mouth, warming the cold, wet little bud with his tongue as he braces himself, fucking you lazy and deep.

“Alpha,” you moan, back arching, legs spreading wider as your knees curl up to your ribs. Sam lets go of your hands, bracing himself with two hands firmly planted on the mattress.

There it is, a low moan rises from your throat as your head tips back, lips parted. He loves it when you make that sound. There was a point, a few days ago, when he wasn’t sure you’d ever respond to him the same way, not after everything that’s happened.

Sam thrusts harder and harder, grinding deeper with each stroke until your eyes pop open, grabbing at his biceps with both hands. Your legs hitch even wider as his hands catch under the crook of your knees to hold you open.

You get a good look at his face, concentration and effort making his brow furrow. “God, Sam, harder, please, just a little.”

“Yeah?” he grunts, heaving forward, giving you just a taste of what you’re asking for. He knows full well it’s not enough. “Like that?” He smirks.  

“Come on, harder, Alpha…please!” you implore, dragging out his title with the request. It’s all about the right words, he can’t deny you when you’re begging for it.

“I’ll take care of you, Omega.” He grinds into you with a roll of his hips, followed by a couple rough, hard thrusts that made your nails dig into his arms. Then he promptly goes back to the tortuously slow place, thick and stiff inside you as he rocks tip to base.

“Please,” you plead again before you resort to bargaining, the kind of words that you know get him every time: “I’ll be good for you, just the way you like it. Please just fuck me, baby. I need it so bad.”  

He pulls out until only the head of his cock remains inside, the muscles of his arms straining as he holds his weight above you. “You want my cock? Want me to knot you?”

Jesus, his voice alone is enough to make you squeeze around him, your body responding involuntarily to his dirty mouth.

“Yes, so bad,” you confirm as he slides forward, his hips snapping into your thighs as your eyes burst wide calling his name with the arch of your back.  “OhmygodSam, just like that,”

“So fucking tight,” Sam pants, squeezing his eyes shut in an effort to control himself because you feel suddenly so small underneath him. He lifts himself up just enough to watch the incredible sight of his cock disappearing into your pussy, so slippery and wet where you’re stretched around him. The ring muscles around the base of his dick begin to swell. “So good at taking my cock, Omega.”

He fucks you just the way you want, hard and steady as filthy words fall from his mouth in pornographic praise.

You make wonderful, muted noises in response that get stuck in the back of your throat. Sam can barely handle it when you make those sounds, he loves those sounds. His balls start to hum as you grow louder, your hips moving up against his trying to take him deeper.

He can feel your hands at his back, pulling him down into you. Your body is rocking in rhythm with him, desperate and on the edge of release as his fingers find your clit and his knot pops.

“Alpha,” you whisper as you cum, shuddering around him, clenching his knot inside you with quick pulses. Pleasure shoots from your groin up through your belly and beyond, arching and stuttering against his chest all while you’re tugging on his shaft with silk muscles.

Sam cums only moments after. Rutting as deep as he can get, he presses his open mouth at the side of your throat as he spills, warm and sticky. The final waves of your own orgasm are still rolling through you, both your bodies twisting, twitchy as Sam drops his full weight into you.

For the first time in a long time, there’s nothing but thoughts of Sam and how good he can make you feel in these small moments together.

 

**New York - One Week Later**

Sam starts his own investigation with the person who’s most likely to tell him the truth, Amelia.

“Hey.” She swings open her apartment door, giving him a once over. “I wondered if you’d show up.”

“What does that mean?” He smiles, trying to be amicable. He really wants to take her by the arms and shake the truth out of her.

“I heard there was trouble in paradise.” She shrugs before walking back inside her apartment, leaving the door wide open.

“Where’d you hear that?”

“Around the office, people talk.”

“You of all people should know that talk and truth are two entirely different things,”  Sam counters, following her.

“Well, there’s usually at least a little truth mixed in there somewhere…” She grins, gesturing toward the kitchen. “You want something? A cocktail? Coffee?”

“I came here for information.” Shaking his head he watches her watch him.

“What makes you think I’ll talk to you about anything? You sent me down to the fourth fucking floor with a bunch of college rejects sorting mail. Not to mention Rowena’s been telling everyone I’m a liar and a slut,” Amelia spits.

“I can’t help what Rowena does. I did what I needed to do.”

“I guess.” She leans back against the counter. “What do you want?”

“I wanna know about this.” He slides open his phone and shows her the surveillance shot of you and her in the hallway at Gilead.

“What?” She shrugs, looking between him and the photo. “It was nothing. We talked for all of a minute…”

She’s looking at him with an expression he knows all too well, like the cat who just ate a canary.

“Come on, Amelia. What do you want? Name your price.”

“A hundred thousand.” She crosses her arms over her chest.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me?” He scoffs, looking at her in disbelief.

“Do I look like I’m joking? You taught me well, Sam. I’ve been watching and learning over the years. This is my moment, my power move. A hundred grand and you don’t rat me out to the police.”

“Fine.” He just wants this to all be over so he can move forward, it’s well worth the price. “I’ll have it transferred to you by the end of the day. You have my word.”

She hops up, sitting on the counter.

“I started getting emails. At first, I thought it was someone playing around, a practical joke. But then I started getting money. Small amounts at first, enough to prove they meant business and then more and more over time.”

“What did they want?”

“Nothing at first, just little pieces of information about your movements, when you were in the office. It didn’t seem like that big of a deal until they asked if I could get access to the final samples of Lumesa they used in the clinical trials. It wasn’t hard, I just had to flirt with that geek down in medical and flash my security clearance.”

“Why the hell would you do that? You could have gone to jail.” Sam had been so sure of her loyalty, he never questioned it until recently. He’s suddenly left wondering if he’s always been such a bad judge of character.

“Because I took my chance. I waited around for you Sam. I was patient and I waited and then you claimed an Omega…what was I supposed to do? Be your secretary for the rest of my life?”

“I never meant to give you the impression that we were anything more than co-workers.” Sam sighs, moving her story along. “So you got the trial phase samples and what else?”

“Nothing else, I mean other than that photo. The last email I got was the morning that the picture was taken. It said Y/N would probably be in the office and I should make a point of running into her. That’s all.”

“You’re telling me everything?” Sam presses.

“I’m an open book.” She smiles.

“Who was it?”

“At first I really thought it was Y/N. The way they talked about you, the things they knew…but after I met Y/N I knew it had to be someone else. That’s all I know.”

 

**The Clinic**

He makes the drive straight from Amelia’s apartment to the clinic where he’s determined to get real answers.

Sam’s halfway down the hallway when the receptionist notices him and gets up to try and intercept him.

“Sir! You can’t go back there!” She’s running behind him as he keeps walking.

“Where is Dr. Johnson’s office?” He turns, but only for a moment, reading the placards.

“You can’t be back here! I’m going to have to call the police.”

“Go ahead, in fact, why don’t you call the police right now. I’d like them to be here.”

“That’s not necessary.” Dr. Johnson steps into the hallway. “Why don’t you come in Mr. Winchester…”

Dr. Johnson sits behind her desk visibly scared, hands shaking, sweat beading on her forehead and he hasn’t even asked a question yet.

“Before you say anything,” she holds out her hand. “Please, just try to keep in mind that everything I ever did was to keep this clinic open. We’re severely underfunded and we’ve been struggling to-”

“I don’t give a fuck.” His eyes narrow. “You know, Y/N trusted you so much. She thought the work you were doing was important. Chances are if you had just asked for a donation or fundraiser I could have brought enough attention to keep your doors open for years. Now, I want you to tell me exactly what the fuck you’ve been doing to my Omega!”

“Mr. Winchester, I’m not sure that-”

“If you don’t tell me I’ll do everything in my power to destroy you, personally and professionally.” Sam hisses, leaning toward her. “I’ll have you in jail and take everything you own.”

“I didn’t want to do it…” She shakes her head, closing her eyes.

“Do what?”

“The injections.”

“You injected her? With Lumesa?”

“I thought it would be harmless.” Her voice is wavering, eyes imploring him to understand.

“Who paid you?” Sam asks.

“She did…Y/N.” her eyes tick away.

“Bullshit.” Sam steps closer and she rolls back in her chair, cowering.

“I can’t tell you,” she cries.

“I can assure you that if someone said they’d pay you, I can pay you more. And if someone threatened you, I can do worse. You don’t want to find out what I’m capable of.”

She’s quiet, settling back behind the desk and looking down at her hands. “I didn’t know who she was at first, I didn’t want to know. I figured I could remain blissfully ignorant and there would be no harm done.”

“So much for that,” he scoffs.

“Finally I worked up the courage to Google you and the people around you. I recognized her from the photos online.”

“Who?”

“Mary Winchester,” she whispers. “Your mother.”

“You’re sure it was her?” Sam presses, his blood boiling in his veins. He should have known.

“We met in person. I insisted on it. I wasn’t about to stake my entire career on some anonymous cash source. She made donations to the clinic, all above board and on the books, and in exchange I..” She can’t finish, hanging her head in shame.

 

**Four Seasons - New York**

“I want you to look at these and give me context.” Sam’s pacing back and forth across the living room. You remain seated on the sofa, anxiety rising.

“Are you upset?” you whisper, unsure of what he’s about to show you.

“Not with you.” He stops, looking you in the eyes. “None of this is me accusing you of anything. I just need to put all the pieces together before I decide how we’re going to move forward.”

The first two pieces of paper are a list of withdrawals. You look over numbers, going back over several months.

“I don’t understand, how would I know about these?” you ask, holding out to the paper to him.

“It’s your account.” He clarifies, sitting down beside you.

“No…I mean, this isn’t me. I have no idea who made these withdrawals.”

“Alright,” he nods, placing a hand on your knee. “Is there anyone who has access to your personal items? Phone, purse…”

“I..I don’t know. I mean, you, the housekeeper, I see Donna sometimes. Your mom.”

“Are you always there when my mom comes over?” He clarifies, eyes narrowing.

“Um, no. She has a key, she lets herself in.”

“Okay, how about this?” He hands you another paper.

You read the text messages, correspondence between Jake and an unknown number.

“Someone sent him to the apartment?” You can feel the emotions, the fear fluttering to life as if you’re about to relive the moment for the thousandth time, but Sam pulls you out of it. He slides an arm around your shoulders, kissing your temple.

“I don’t know, it looks like it. Those texts came from the phone we found in the pantry. It was paid for with your card.”

“What? I don’t understand what this is all about? This makes it looks like I’ve been….plotting some huge elaborate escape or something. Honestly Sam, this isn’t me.”

“It’s alright baby, I know this wasn’t you. But I need to know the facts. Just a couple more things.”

He sets down a photo of he and Dean at some event, they look happy, grinning in a brotherly embrace. You’re not sure what he wants from you until you look at the women in the background.

“No way…” you breathe, running your finger over the familiar face in picture.

“We met before.” Sam tries to fill in the blanks.

“No, that’s my sister.” You want to cry, it’s been a long time since you’ve seen her. “We do look a lot alike, especially from the side, but you can tell because she has that mole.”

You point to the dark spot on her neck just above her collar.

“You think this picture is real?” Sam questions.

“Probably,” you confirm. “I mean, she was a waitress, a caterer, and a bartender. She did everything trying to make ends meet. And she would have been in recovery back then…she looks clean.”

Sam gives you a few minutes before setting the last photo on the coffee table. You leaving the lawyers office. You can feel your cheeks turning red.

“I was gonna tell you about that.” You sneak a look at him.

“About what?” He swallows hard.

You get up, pulling a folder out from its hiding place in your suitcase and hand it to him.

“I wanted a prenup.”

“Why?” Sam looks from you to the folder, opening it to look at the contract.

“Because it was important to me that this is never about money. I love you, and I think you know that. But things were going so well with your parents. I wanted them to understand. It basically says that I relinquish my rights to your assets in the event that we ever split up.”

“You didn’t have to do this.” He shakes his head, pulling you back down to sit next to him. “I don’t  _want_  you to do this.”

“Sam-”

“No, if we’re going to move forward we have to be on the same page. No more secrets or doing what we think is best for each other with talking about it first. I want you to have everything that I have. For us to be partners for the rest of our lives. I don’t know what our future looks like. I don’t know where we end up or if either of us will ever be able to have a relationship with our parents. Hell, right now I’m not sure of anything but you. You’re my whole life and nothing is ever gonna change that.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t want secrets. I just want to run away, leave all this craziness behind us.” You snort, as he takes your hands.

“That’s exactly what we’re going to do. But first, we’re going to get married…if that’s what you still want.”

“More than anything.” You smile softly. “When?”

“Tonight.”

-

**_Part Ten (the finale)_** is currently available on [Patreon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.patreon.com%2FCleverDame&t=NmVmNTc1Y2VjMmJhZjhhY2NiMTgyZWQ0OWJlMDJkOGNlODNjOTZiYyxmZThhTUJPRg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0mHNq87vSfIQ59G3elMpDw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthecleverdame.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182597234598%2Fthe-woodsman&m=1) for a monthly pledge of $2.50. This includes early access to all my stories and Patreon exclusive content.  >> [CLICK HERE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.patreon.com%2FCleverDame&t=NmVmNTc1Y2VjMmJhZjhhY2NiMTgyZWQ0OWJlMDJkOGNlODNjOTZiYyxmZThhTUJPRg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0mHNq87vSfIQ59G3elMpDw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthecleverdame.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182597234598%2Fthe-woodsman&m=1) << 


	10. Ten: Second Chances

“Are you sure you want to do this with me?” Sam asks, reaching out to grab your shoulders. You’re on the sidewalk in front of his parent's building. It’s been a few weeks since the revelation about his mother’s cruel conduct. 

“I’m fine,” you affirm, offering him a tight smile. “We’re in this together right?”

“Always.” Sam takes your hand as you enter the building and ride the elevator up to the penthouse floor. 

It’s Friday night dinner and Sam knows that his parents, and most likely Dean, will be there. His family is nothing if not methodical. Mary called him this morning. While he hasn’t spoken to her since their phone call the day after he left work, she’s been texting him and leaving him messages almost daily, begging to see him.  And tonight he won’t disappoint. 

The front door is unlocked and Sam lets himself in. You stay behind him, trying to calm the nerves tingling throughout every inch of you. He looks back, making sure you’re in tow and makes his way to the dining room. 

They’re in the middle of dinner when he walks in. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Dean nods, grinning at Sam. 

“Sam!” Mary nearly jumps up from her seat, but her joy is tempered as Sam reaches behind him and pulls you into the room. Dean looks confused, John is emotionless, but Mary goes wide-eyed looking at you like you’re a ghost. “What is _she_ doing here?”

“What the hell is going on?” Dean’s eyes narrow, looking from his brother to his mother. “I thought she was out of the picture?”

“She doesn’t belong here-” Mary starts but Sam stops in her tracks.

“She’s my wife. She’s a Winchester. She belongs here just as much as I do.”

Mary doesn’t have a response for that, instead stares at you like you’re a dinosaur standing in her dining room. 

“I don’t understand,” she recovers, voice quiet, eyes fluttering from you to Sam in rapid time. “After what she did you married her?”

“What _she_ did?” Sam tilts his head, glaring at his mother. He releases your hand and takes a step toward her. “Tell me something, mom. Did dad know? I know Dean didn’t have a clue, he wouldn’t have let you go through with anyway part of it, but I can’t work out if this was just you or if dad was in on it.”

“You wanna share with the class?” Dean sets down his drink. 

“Yes, please. I’d like to know too.” John sits back in his chair, whiskey in hand. 

“Do you want to tell them, or should I.” Sam’s tone is stone cold, there’s no affection left for this woman he once gave a second chance. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mary’s voice wavers, cracking as tears pool in her eyes. 

She’s caught and she knows it. 

“Mom is the one who set this all up.” He looks at his father, eyes on fire. “She paid Y/N’s doctor to inject her with Lumesa so we would believe she was pregnant. Mom sent Jake to our apartment that day to attack _my_ _Omega_. She set it all up to make it look like it was Y/N.” Sam’s shaking now, the rage he’s been repressing is suddenly bubbling to the surface in the presence of his mother. “And she paid Amelia to smuggle out Lumesa samples during the clinical trials, that’s the part you’ll care about, dad.”

“Holy fuck,” Dean mumbles under his breath looking at his mother in disbelief. 

“This,” Mary makes one last attempt to cover her ass. “This is just more lies from her, can’t you see that?”

“I did the leg work myself, mom.” Sam shakes his head. “You’re so used to everyone just doing what you tell them, so used to paying people to get what you want that it never occurred to you that this was doomed to fucking fail. No one is going to keep your secret when they’re threatened with jail time.”

“Is this true, Mary?” John stands up, pushing his chair back. 

“I don’t-” She starts and then stops, covering her mouth with a hand. “I only want what’s best for you! For you to be happy with someone who deserves you.”

“Un-fucking-believable,” John rumbles, grinding his knuckles down into the table. 

“That’s bullshit.” You speak up for the first time, and all three pairs of eyes snap to you. “You’re cruel.  A sadist. You enjoyed this, it was a game to you. You made me believe you cared about me and then you-”

You can’t finish, your voice breaks and Sam’s back at your side, sliding an arm around your waist. 

“I’m sorry.” Mary lets out a sob, tears falling down her cheeks. “Please, Sam, I don’t want to lose you.”

“It’s too late for that.” Sam swallows back his own tears. “You’ve done _so much_ damage, more than you know. You’ve altered our lives permanently. We’ll never be able to have children of our own, _you_ took that away from us.” 

She looks up in horror and you close your eyes, unable to bear the sight of her. 

“I don’t know what to say.” John rounds the table, staring at the back of his wife’s head. He rubs a hand over his graying beard in disbelief. “I can’t believe you would do this.”

Mary’s shoulders fall as she cries into her hands. 

“I could have her arrested and thrown in jail for the rest of her life.” Your Alpha threatens, staring daggers at his mother. 

“You can’t do that.” John holds up a hand. “Let’s just calm down and talk about this.”

“How did I know you were gonna say that.” Sam snorts. 

“Your mother has done something unforgivable and we’re going to address that but...she’s my Omega son. I need her.” 

“Well,” Sam looks at his father. “Lucky for you two, Y/N and I have talked and we don’t want that either.”

“What do you want?” John asks. 

“Money.” Sam states simply and John snorts. 

“You have money, Sam. Lots of it.” 

“I’m talking about enough to start over somewhere else.” Sam squares off his shoulders. “Enough for us to get as far away from this poisonous situation and stay away.”  

“You’re leaving New York?” Mary interjects. 

“Did you think we’d stay after all this?” Sam sneers, refocusing on his dad. “I want a severance from Gilead, no questions asked.”

“And you won’t involve the police?” John confirms, side-eyeing his wife.

“Not if you agree to my terms.” Sam cocks his head. 

John looks at the ground, his mouth twisting into something you’ve never seen before. For a second you think he’s going to cry, but he pulls it back together. 

“Then I’ll give you whatever you want.” 

 

**Ten Years Later - New York City**

“How does it feel to be back?” Sam asks, threading his finger with yours. 

“Strange.” You nod, rocking into his shoulder. The black town car drives quietly over wet pavement, the driver silently navigating empty streets. The weather forecast predicted storms the entire week. Your flight out of Zurich landed thirty minutes ago, a lucky break between two storm fronts that are following each other up the eastern seaboard. “This weather feels ominous. I hope it’s not an omen of things to come.”

“Maybe it’s a testament to the past.” He squeezes your hand.

“How about you?” you ask, resting your head on his shoulder. “How does it feel knowing we’re going to see your parents again?”

“I’ll be fine.” A large hand slips down, finding your thigh. “It’s you I’m worried about. We didn’t have to do to his. I could have said _no_ over the phone.”

“You should hear him out, he’s your father.” You sigh, eyes fluttering closed. “Donna is in town, she flew in from Chicago last night. I’m looking forward to seeing her again. And we haven’t seen Dean since he visited at Christmas, it’ll be good for you to spend some time with your brother.” 

It’s almost one in the morning here, and the time change has you feeling out of sorts. Prague has become your true home, a place where you and Sam have created a life and family together. What happened in New York all those years ago feels like a distant memory. 

This Sam is both old and new. Over the last decade, he’s changed, but so have you. He’s a leaned out version of him. The younger version of your Alpha was all thick muscle but now he’s lean and strong, his face thinner but no less handsome than the day you first laid eyes on him. This Sam takes the time to appreciate the small things in life. He really has grown into himself. 

He invested in a startup last year that provides clean water to rural communities. He’s been increasingly successful working on this passion project and you couldn’t be more proud. He’s found himself. That once clean-shaven face is now sporting a short beard, and his suits have been traded in for flannel and jeans. He’s living his own life and while it hasn’t always been easy, it’s worth it. 

His phone rings in his pocket and he fishes it out as you raise your head to see who’s calling. 

“It’s Lucinda.” He smiles, sliding to answer the facetime call and the face of your nanny appears on the screen. 

“I know it’s late there, but the kids wanted to say good night.” She explains, looking around. “Lola! Henry! Mom and dad are on the phone.”

There’s a high pitched scream of excitement from somewhere on the other end of the call. You and Sam both chuckle as the camera turns around and the face of your five-year-old son appears on the screen. 

“Daddy!” he squeals. “It’s happening! My tooth is wiggly, see.” He takes his front tooth between two fingers. 

“How long have I been gone?” Sam grins, turning the phone so you're visible on the screen. “When I left you were just a little boy and now you’re losing teeth?”

“Will you be home when it comes out?” He looks suddenly concerned, then his frown turns into a smile when he sees you in the corner of the screen. “Mama! My tooth!”

“I see, honey. Make sure you keep it when it falls out. We’ll put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy.”

“What if you aren’t home in time?” He pouts dramatically. 

“Then you keep it safe. The tooth fairy will wait.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.”

The camera blurs for a moment, everything fading to black. Then there’s a new face. Your daughter, who just celebrated her ninth birthday, is staring at the camera with her arms crossed. 

“Tell your parents you love them.” Lucinda encourages off-screen as your daughter crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Hey, baby. We miss you already.” Sam blows a kiss at the screen. 

“I love you, _dad._ ” Her little mouth puckers as her eyes flicker to you. 

“Hey,” Sam’s dad voice takes over as he scolds her. “That’s not how you treat your mother. Wanna try again?”

She sighs and rolls her eyes. “I love you too, mom.”

You smile as Henry appears next to her, trying to take center stage. 

“When are you coming home?” He yells, jumping up. 

“A week,” you explain, chuckling at the chaos you already miss. “Seven sleeps from now.”

“That’s a long time.” He frowns. 

“It’ll be over before you know it,” Sam confirms. “We’ll talk every day, I promise.” 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Lucinda speaks up. “Time for breakfast. Tell them you love them.”

“I love you!” You smooch at the phone and Sam does the same next to you. If ever there was a doubt, it’s now confirmed that you are stereotypical parents. 

Henry blows back kisses and Lola cracks a smile as the call ends.

Sam whistles, raising his eyebrows at you. “She is pissed at you.”

“I don’t care.” You sit up. “No sleepovers while we’re out of town. It makes me nervous.” 

“I get it.” He nods. “I’m glad I’m not the one who told her _no_.”

“Next time it’s your turn to be the bad guy.” You poke your husband in the side. “I hate leaving them behind.”

“I know.” He squeezes your knee. “But they’ll be okay.”

Neither of you has left for more than a night before, but you agreed that it was necessary. You don’t trust his parents and you swore years ago you’d never let Mary see your children. 

“I miss them already.” 

“Me too.” Sam agrees. 

When you saw Lola’s picture for the first time you knew she was meant to be your daughter. You started the adoption process as soon as you and Sam bought a home in Prague, but it was two years later that you saw the face of a little one-year-old girl that melted your heart. 

The two of you flew to Nigeria that weekend, and when Sam held her in his arms for the first time he cried as a tiny hand reached up to grab his nose.

“ _She’s meant to be ours,_ ” he whispered, tears stinging his eyes and you wrapped your arms around both of them. 

Henry came to you as an infant. A four-week-old tiny baby boy whose mother overdosed the day after he was born. You flew back from China with Henry asleep in your lap and Sam snoring softly beside you believing that your life was complete and there nothing more you could ever want. 

Your home is filled with love and patience and acceptance. Sam is a better father than you could have imagined. As if he’d been waiting his whole life to find his true calling. 

“Have you decided if we’re moving forward with the treatments?” Sam asks, shifting beside you. 

Just as the doctor predicted all these years ago, there have been many medical advancements. There’s a strong possibility that you could carry your third child. While it would be a donor egg and Sam’s sperm, you’d have the experience of having Sam’s child in your belly for nine months, _you_ would be the one to give birth, something you’ve always wanted...that is until you found out it was possible. 

“I don’t think I want to.” You look down at your hands, as Sam stares at you. 

“Really?” His eyebrows shoot up. “I mean, it’s a hundred percent up to you, but I thought this was something you wanted?” 

“I did,” you shrug.

“What changed?” 

“I-” You stop, replaying the conversation in your head. “I was talking to Lola. I was explaining to her that we were thinking about having a third child. I wanted her to understand the process, I mean I’d be in London for at least a month.” 

“They said the longest it could take is two sessions.” Sam starts in. “We can do that no problem.”

“That’s not why I don’t want to do it. I mean, I would hate to be away from home but - look, I was talking to Lola, explaining what they would have to do and she looked at me and said “ _why don’t you and dad just adopt another baby?”_ I had all these flashes. Was I gonna tell our daughter, who I love more than life itself, that we want to have a baby of _our own_? Because Lola and Henry are _ours_ , they’re our children. I’ve never once felt like I needed more.”

“Neither have I.” Sam agrees, tears brimming.  

“Then we have the answer. Lola might be nine, and a precocious little shit, but she’s right. If we want another baby, we should adopt again. That’s what feels right to me.” 

“I couldn’t agree more, baby.” He reaches over, kissing your cheek.

-

“I’ll say one thing, the hotel rooms are bigger here.” The suite is sprawling, offering a breathtaking view of the lights of the city. Normally you’d take the time to admire it. Tonight, however, you don't even pause to look, just bend down to slip off your heels, and throw your purse onto the counter as Sam tips the bellhop and shuts the door with a click. 

“I like this dress.” Sam’s suddenly murmuring at the shell of your ear. Strong arms wrap around your waist. It’s just a tweed sheath dress, nothing fancy and comfortable enough to fly in, but he loves you in it. 

“I hope so, you bought it for me.” You smile leaning back into him, feeling the heat of his body envelop you. 

“I have great taste.” He pecks a kiss at your cheek, then releases you. 

You wander directly to the bedroom, with no intentions of anything other than sleep. Flopping on the bed, you close your eyes and enjoy the silence, spine sinking into the mattress. 

“The rooms might be bigger, but they don’t have the same charm.” Sam teases, unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a plain white tee underneath. “We’re gonna do this thing tomorrow with my parents and then we have a week in the city to ourselves.”

“I don’t even know what to do with this many nights in a row without the kids. And no little man crawling into bed at six am...what are we gonna do?”

“I can think of a few things,” Sam rumbles from somewhere above you. When you open your eyes, he’s standing over you, looking down as his eyes shift to where your skirt has ridden up over your thighs. “We could start tonight unless you're too tired.”

“Baby, I’m exhausted.” You grin, eyes closed. 

The bed shifts as he joins you and you pry open your eyes again as he props himself on an elbow, his hand flattening wide over your belly. 

“This fully dressed stranger is not the woman I know and love.” The smirk on his face widens. This is the part where you would normally give him a playful slap, but not tonight.

“I’m too tired to move,” you whine, closing your eyes.

He rolls into you, his mouth hot on your neck as he places a soft, open-mouthed kiss at your pulse point. “I’ll help you.”

“Sam…,” you warn, a slow grin creeping across your lips. 

“No funny business, scout's honor.” He gives you a little salute and moves again, sitting up. “You gotta at least rollover, babe.” 

You groan in displeasure and shift onto your side as you feel fingers at your zipper. Once he has it completely undone the dress comes off over your hips with a gentle tug, leaving you in a matching set of undergarments. 

You’re still on your side as he lowers his mouth to your back, his tongue momentarily dragging across your naked skin as he unhooks your bra. You shiver as the garment tumbles to the floor.

Sam tugs at your hip, moving you onto your back again. There’s a shift and his weight disappears only a moment before he’s nudging your legs part. You feel him hook his fingers in the lace of your panties, while at the same time pressing kisses to your inner thigh.  The rough scrape of his beard trails over your warm skin. The scratch of his facial hair at odds with the tender caress of lips, makes you short of breath, reaching down to find him. 

“Alpha,” you whisper, sliding your fingers through his hair. 

He nips at your thigh as he drags your panties off your legs, leaving you open and vulnerable. He crawls over you, dropping to mouth your stomach and the curve of your breast before placing a final kiss on your lips, sweet and self-restrained. 

“Let’s get you to sleep.” He pulls at the corner of the bedding and lifts you up at the same time, placing your nude body between soft sheets. “I’ll come to bed in a few. I wanna take a shower.”

“I love you and hate you all at the same time,” you confess as he gets up, moving to the bathroom. 

“Then I’ve done my job. You better get some rest, I have big plans for you this week.” He winks, then he disappears into the bathroom. 

As you drift off to sleep, there’s nothing but thoughts of comfort and Sam in this warm, safe bed.

-

In the mornings Sam is always ready to go. His erection is pressed into your lower back, sleep-warm body wrapped around you from behind. It doesn’t take much to nudge him awake, just a little wiggle backward and his lips are on your shoulder. 

He's holding your hips as you straddle him, reaching down to guide the head of his cock into your pussy. You both groan in tandem as you sink down on his length, letting your weight stretch you open until you’re so full it seems impossible. You ride him slow and steady, moaning in confirmation when his thumb finds your clit, making soft circles that always do the trick. It doesn’t take you long to cum, just a few minutes of him inside you and his signature well-placed touch and you’re shaking with pleasure as you orgasm with a quiet gasp, two hands pressed into his chest for balance.

Sam doesn’t give you a second to recover, your body is still jerking with pleasure as he flips you onto your back and slides his cock back in your pussy. Fucking with hard even strokes. Pinning you down into the mattress until you feel like you’re going to drown underneath him. 

Both of his hands hook under your knees, pulling your legs higher up around his waist as he kisses you open mouthed and hungry, tongue gliding into the back of your mouth as you moan for more. 

“You want my knot, Omega?” His lip curls as he looks down at you, eyes falling down to watch your breasts bounce with each thrust. 

“Yes,” you whine, gripping the pillow beside your head as the head of his cock taps the place deep inside your cunt that makes you see stars. “Please Alpha, please.”

Before you know what’s happening he pulls out, grabbing your hips to turn you over. Scrambling onto your hands and knees you present yourself to him, wiggling your ass as he smacks a butt cheek playfully, settling between your calves.

Taking you from behind changes the angle, lets him in even deeper and you nearly collapse onto the bed, arms shaking as you struggle to hold yourself up. 

A few grunts later Sam’s close, he can feel his knot swelling, watching your pink little cunt taking him with each stroke until he shoves forward and lodges himself inside as his knot pops. You cum the second you feel the stretch, crying out, calling his name over and over again. Sam cums so hard he sees white spots in front of his eyes, mouth falling open as he holds your hips in place, empties inside your belly. By the time he’s done his spunk is leaking from around his cock and down your thighs. 

Panting, he curls over your back, easing you both onto your side, sliding an arm around you to hold you close, as if his knot isn’t already keeping you locked in place. 

“I love you so much, Omega,” he whispers, breathing hot and fast at the shell of your ear. 

“I love you, too.” You hum, eyes fluttering close in a post-coital bliss that lulls you back to sleep as the sun rises over the city. 

\--

“I have not missed this.” You look up at the ornate ceiling of the elevator as you ascend up to his parent's penthouse. 

“I don’t blame you.” Sam sighs, smiling tightly as he takes your hand. “There was never anything good here for you. No positive memories.”

You’re silent standing next to him. It’s easy for you to talk about how much you dislike his parents but you know for Sam this is a forever complicated dynamic. There’s a part of him that will always miss his relationship with his mother. 

“Do you miss this?” you ask, looking up and resting your cheek on his shoulder. “Family dinners and working with your dad.”

“Sometimes,” he admits. “My dad was always a hardass but he’s my dad. I miss Dean more than anything. I know we see him every couple months but visits aren’t the same.”

“And your mother?”

You rarely talk about Mary, she’s a black hole of emotion, avoided at all costs. 

“She’s my mom.” He shrugs and you look up to watch his face sour. “Part of me hates her and another part of me will always love her, the woman she was when I was a kid before she left us that first time.” Pondering that thought he glances at you. “Is that hard for you? That I still care about her?”

“Of course not. She’s your mom.” As you give his hand a squeeze the elevator dings and the doors slide open. 

“I don’t wanna do this.” Sam breathes, standing frozen in front of their door. 

“If you really want to leave, we can. But I’d hate for you to look back and have regrets. People can change. Let’s just hear them out. If things get hinky, we’ll get outta here and go get a burger somewhere.”

“I love you.” He turns to you, dipping down for a quick kiss. 

“Love you, too.” 

After two knocks the door opens and a housekeeper lets you in. You follow Sam through the long hall to the study and hold your breath as you enter the room. 

John stands with a glass in his hand, chuckling at something Dean’s just said. Mary is seated on the couch, looking at her phone. John clears his throat when he sees Sam, drawing all attention to the two of you. 

“Sam.” John’s face drops, holding back tears as he moves to embrace his son. He looks older, his cheeks are sunken in, hair almost entirely grey but no less handsome than the man you remember. He’s a true silver fox now. He pats Sam on the back a couple of times, not letting go until Dean moves to greet his brother. 

John relinquishes his hold on Sam to move to you, placing his hands carefully on your shoulders. “Pictures haven’t done you justice, you’re even more radiant than you were ten years ago.”

Your relationship with his father has evolved over time. Most of the time you communicate via email, quick updates on your life, pictures of the kids. John reached out after you moved to Europe. He knew that he had to develop a relationship with you in order to keep Sam in his life. Over the years he’s endeared himself to you. He sees you for what you are, a woman who loves his son beyond reason. 

“It’s good to see you,” you nod, letting him pull you into a gentle hug. “It’s been a long time.”

John has been invited to meet his grandchildren, several times, but he’s chosen not to. He told you Mary couldn’t bear it if he met them without her and while you don’t agree with the logic, you’ve left it at that. 

“There’s my girl.” Dean is wrapping his arms around your shoulders, shaking you aggressively. 

“Watch your hands.” Sam shoots at Dean a glare before a grin erupts across his face. 

“It’s so good to see you.” Mary’s voice cuts through the reunions, you fall silent and turn to her. She’s staring at Sam with tears in her eyes. “I’ve missed so much, sweetheart.”

“I know,” Sam nods, mouth pulling tight as he stares at her. “I miss you too.”

The words are sweet, but Sam’s voice is hard. His tone says all the things he’s not verbalizing. That he does miss his mother, but Mary is the one who pushed things to this point. She’s the reason the family will never be a true family, and he’s always struggled with finding a way to forgive her. 

“Can I have a hug?” Mary asks, a tear sliding down her cheek. 

Sam hesitates but goes to embrace her. When he pulls back, she holds him by the arms, staring at him. 

“Look at you.” She admires. “You look so different. Older. Handsome.”

“It’s been a long time,” he retorts. 

“Y/N,” Mary rips her attention away from her youngest son. “Thank you so much for coming. I know this is the last place you want to be, that I’m the last person you ever want to see again, but thank you for coming with Sam.”

“She’s the reason we’re here at all,” Sam quips, coming to stand beside you, sliding a hand around your hip. “I didn’t want to come. Y/N talked me into it, in fact, she didn’t give me much of a choice. If I had my way we’d still be at home right now.”

Mary’s jaw falls slack and you actually feel bad for her. While she’s done some truly terrible things to you in the past, you now understand a mother’s love for her son. This has been gut-wrenching for her. 

“Why don’t I get everyone a drink?” John breaks the silence, clapping his hands together. “Let’s all have a bourbon and sit down. We have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Why am I here, dad?” Sam asks pointedly. “You know I have no interest in coming back here and working for you.”

“I said I had a job offer, not that I wanted you to work for me.” He smiles, the ice in his drink clicking against the glass. 

“If I’m not working for you, then who?”

“The investors.” John sits down, swinging his arm over the back of the couch. “I’m retiring at the end of the year.”

“You’re retiring?” Sam scoffs. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Trust me, we all thought he’d die at his desk.” Dean jokes.

“I’m retiring and I want you, and your brother, to take over Gilead.”

“Seriously?” Sam’s eyebrows shoot up and you’re speechless. “I don’t know what to say, I mean...that’s a huge opportunity. And I appreciate the offer, but - I just - I don’t know what to say.”

“I understand.” John nods, his eyes flickering to you. “This is a big piece of information to digest. You need to talk this over with your wife. I’ll have the offer emailed to you so you can both go over the details.” 

“I hope you’ll think about it.” Mary adds, looking earnestly at Sam. “It would mean so much to have you close again. You and your family.” 

-

“We shouldn’t have come here.” Sam takes your hand as the driver pulls the car away from his parent's building. “It just makes it harder to say _no_.” 

“Is that what you want?” you ask, thumb stroking over his knuckles. “To say _no_?” 

“Of course.” He looks at you, a telltale grimace across his lips.

“Because if you _were_ interested, it’s a conversation we could have,” you offer and Sam turns toward you. 

“You wanna move back here?”

“No.” You laugh dryly. “I’m happy where we are. I love our home, our life. Lola is doing so well in school. But I want you to know that if you need this, I’ll consider it. When we left ten years ago it was all about me, what I needed to heal. You’ll always be my hero Sam because you just picked up everything you ever knew and left so that I could find a way to become a whole person again.”

“I loved you, it wasn’t a hard choice to make.” He shrugs a little, his grip tightening. 

“But _I_ am not the broken girl I was before. I’ve had the time to find myself but you’ve never really had that chance. You were so focused on my health and then the kids. You’ve spent a decade taking care of other people. It’s time you focus on yourself, baby. And if you want to come back here, work with your brother, spend time with your dad or even your mom. I’d be okay with that.” 

“We agreed she was out of our life,” he states quietly, staring at where your hands are joined. 

“She’s your mother, Sam. You’re allowed to miss her, to want a relationship with her.” You’ve had years to think about this, years of hating Mary, then working through it. Now, you’re emotionally indifferent when it comes to his mother. 

“I don’t wanna move.” He looks up, watching you watch him. “And I don’t want to work at Gilead. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’d love to work with Dean and the work itself is fascinating, but I can't see myself putting in twelve-hour days anymore. I don’t want to. Besides I like what I’m doing now. I want my life to mean something, for Lola and Henry to grow up and be proud of what I’ve done. Gilead is about money and power, I don’t need either.” 

“Fair enough.” You nod, watching the world pass by, people walking around the city at night. 

“I’m going to ask you something with the idea that you might hit me after I say it.” Sam’s trying to make a joke but his voice gives him away. Being in Europe means he doesn’t have to think about the rift between him and his parents, but being here is forcing him to deal with emotions he’s suppressed for a long time. 

“We said we’d never let her meet the kids, Sam.” You sigh, looking out the window, anywhere but him. You don’t want to break, but you’re already crumbling. You can’t stand the idea of your husband in distress. “I don’t begrudge you a relationship with your mother if that’s what you want. But the kids…”

“You know me that well, huh?” He wraps his other hand around where he’s already holding yours. “I just wish they could know my dad, that’s all.” 

This isn’t him trying to guilt trip you, it’s Sam being honest about the toll this entire situation has taken on him. Sam loves you more than life itself, you know that. He’d walk away from his father and even Dean if you asked him to. Sam would do anything to make you happy, to be with you and his children. 

“There would have to be rules,” you whisper, leaning into his side. “They can never, _ever_ be alone with Mary. You or I have would have to be present at all times.”

“Of course.” He nods, leaning in to press his forehead against your temple. “Thank you.”

He’s silent for a long time, holding your hand as you drive back to the hotel. 

“Can I ask you something?” He inquires and you perk up. 

“What?” you ask, turning to look at him. 

“Is being with me worth all this? Everything we’ve been through?” Sam asks the question with such heartbreaking sincerity that you have to lean in to kiss him before answering. Pressing your lips to his for a good long moment. 

“Every second,” you whisper, pulling back to look him in the eyes. “And I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Me too,” he confirms, stealing one more smooch before settling back in the seat. “So, you think you want another baby?”

“Definitely,” you nod. “But then again, I’m an Omega. I’m not sure I’ll ever feel like our family is big enough.”

“I’m alright with that.” Sam smiles to himself. “I was alright with the idea of just you and me. But I’d love a full house.”

“Family is everything,” you confirm, resting your head on his shoulder. 

“Yes,” he squeezes your knee. “Yes, it is.” 

 


End file.
